The Fire Still Burns
by Nat-Nat 360
Summary: After joining forces with Edge, Lita can't help but wonder whether she is making the right decision. Is the fiery red haired diva having second thoughts about her actions towards Kane, and will Kane be there to pick up the pieces that lay ahead in time?
1. Prologue

_The Fire Still Burns_

_PROLOGUE_

There, lying in the middle of the 4-sided ring was a knocked out big red monster. Unaware of his surroundings, all he could hear the loud boos of an angry WWE Universe. _Were they booing at him?_ He couldn't even remember what had previously happened. All he could remember was that he was dominating the match. He had Edge where he wanted him. There, ready to pounce, he sat on the top turnbuckle, waiting for his opponent to get up, waiting to end the match. But Lita began to tap him, and then, everything went black. _Lita._ The thought of his wife's name made him shoot up in a sitting position, his eyes open wide. _Where was she?_

The boos were getting louder, angrier, _why were they getting angrier?_ As he looked up, the sight before him possibly made his skip a beat. Kane now knew where his wife was, and for the first time in his life, he and never felt so much hurt, so much pain. At the top of the ramp, just under the Titantron, stood Lita and she was being engulfed by the man who had just knocked him out. Edge had her in a deep, passionate kiss, and she was kissing back. The pleasure on her face caused rage and confusion to fill within Kane, but there was no doubt that he was mostly filled with hurt. _What was she doing? Why was she with him? What did I do wrong; we were getting along, weren't we?_ All of these questions and many more continued to flow through the mind of the Big Red Monster, who remained in the middle of the ring, watching the horrid scene that laid before him...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_**Well this is a short chapter, but don't worry, the drama will unveil soon, just keep on reading. I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers so far;**_

_**WWE kaneanite, Leelan Jacobs & 4everY2JLitafan**_

Walking down the corridor was a very determined, yet agitated Lita, Determined, as she was about to wrestle in the number one contender's match for the WWE's Women's title. Agitated, because Edge, her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Lita hadn't seen him since the ending of Raw last week. Sure, she would text him occasionally and he would send one back, but that was all. Nerves began to get the better of her. _Where was he? He should be here right now. I hope he hasn't had a run in with Kane?_ The thought of her former husband caused her to stop walking in her track. Just thinking about him made her body shudder. But she wasn't going to think about him. Kane is history to her, she was with Edge now, the man who made her happy, the man who made her feel like the young teenage girl who was hiding inside of her escape. As delightful thoughts of Edge popped into her mind, Lita continued walking to the gorilla, smiling while walking. As she reached the gorilla, she realised what was coming next. Bursting through the speakers was the iconic sound of the song _Lovefurypassionenergy_. Her time was now, and she was going to prove to everyone, the fans, the Raw Roster and herself, what Lita was all about.

* * *

><p>Not letting the raging and negative noise erupting in the arena get to her; Lita let the referee raise her hand in victory. Just seeing Torrie Wilson writhing in the canvas after receiving a spear (a note out of Edge's book), followed by a moonsault, gave the queen of extreme the satisfaction she needed. Here she was, standing in the Raw ring, her head held high, proud of her actions, because now she was the number one contenders. She was going to face Trish Stratus for the title, and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lita, Oh Lita!" The voice echoed around the arena, ringing in the diva's ears. Fear drove around her body. She knew that voice, everyone did.<p>

"Lita, why did you leave me? But you know what, I guess I'll get my answer soon enough! Ha ha ha….." Kane's cackling laugh haunted the ring, leaving Lita stricken with anxiety...

Tired from her match, Lita made her way over to Edge's lockdown, hoping he was there. She was afraid that Kane had got to him. However, before she managed to get to where she needed to go, she felt a hand on her shoulder, a rather cold hand, which made her jump in her spot. Frozen, Lita turned around, expecting the big read monster, but instead, saw Trish Stratus.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear friend Lita. Still on the edge with that previous shock from Kane I see?" The two divas had become rivals ever since Trish cheated on Lita's good friend Chris Jericho, and ultimately became too big for her boots. As Trish stepped closer, Lita couldn't help but avert her eyes to the shiny gold belt resting on the diva's shoulder. Trish saw this and smiled.

"Ah, you want this do you?" Trish motioned to the belt. "Well you're going to have to get through me first, and I guarantee that won't be happening any time soon."

"Don't be too sure _Trash_ Stratus." Lita glared at Trish and yawned. She really couldn't be bothered to waste her time talking to a really big ego. Unfortunately, Trish wasn't phases at the comeback at all, much the diva's dismay.

"I see that your comebacks haven't sharpened lately, and to think your dating the master manipulator, who doesn't seem to be present. Say, do you even know where your own boyfriend is?" Trish smirked, waiting for Lita's result. On the other hand, Lita wasn't sure what to tell the Canadian export, probably because she didn't know where her boyfriend was.

"Edge is busy; he said he was doing something special."

Of course, Trish didn't believe the words coming out of Lita's mouth, but just hearing the uncertainty in the red head's voice was good enough. Trish laughed to herself and walked past Lita, but not before she bumped into the red head purposely, causing her to stumble. Still, Lita didn't react. Once Trish was gone, uncertainty grew on Lita's face. _Where was Edge? _Whatever reason for his absence, she really hoped that Edge _was_ doing something special.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Edge <em>was <em>doing something special alright, except it was only to benefit him, not his girlfriend.

"We should do this again sometime." Edge turned to face the person lying next to him in his king-size bed.

"Yeah, we should." Candice Michelle smiled at the Rated R Superstar. "What time is it?"

Edge looked at the clock standing on top of his nightstand. "10:55pm, Raw should be finishing up"

"Well i have to go, but i had fun." Candice began to get out of the bed, but hardly managed, as Edge pulled her back, so she landed on his chest. He then passionately placed his lips on hers, kissing her with full force. As he broke away, Candice abruptly returned the kiss.

"Just ... once ... more," Edge said in between the kisses.

Candice broke away from the kiss; a cheeky grin grew across her face. "I guess, but just once more, we don't to make Lita suspicious, due to the fact you don't really call her."

Edge looked at her, a mischievous sparkle shone in his eyes. "She doesn't know anything, and she never will..." Candice and Edge then continued kissing each other passionately, enjoying the time that they had left.


	3. Chapter 2

**KK. I'm sorry I took long to update, my laptop died so many times and every time I wrote a chapter, I didn't like it. Then I was busy listening to Come As You are by Nirvana and all of a sudden, I stared writing and didn't stop. So thanks to my favourite band and also to misschrissi7, who helped me as well. I don't particularly like this chapter either, but drop me a line and let me know what you think. And thanks to all who've reviewed and or have read my story. Btw, this chapter is quite short. And these riots are scaring me. Thet are closing in on my neighbourhood! Police are everywhere, attending to shops that have been looted and torched. Anyone else who lives in London, hope you are ok. Hopefully these riots will end soon.  
><strong>

**Nat xxxx**

"Err! Pick up!" Lita had been calling Edge continuously what had seemed hours. Every call answered with the voice of his answering machine. As she the diva frantically paced around her hotel room, she made another call, her patience wearing thin. _Surely he has time for his own girlfriend!_

"The person you have called is unavailable at this moment-" The answering machine never got to finish speaking. By this point, Lita has snapped.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr!" Aggression filled Lita, before she knew it, her mobile no longer sat in the palm of her hand. Instead, it ripped across the air, making contact with the hardwood door, smashing in the process. Just then, the door swung open, revealing a tall man, fully dressed in sneakers, distressed jeans, Foo Fighters shirt and of course, his signature sunglasses. Edge strode in with his usual cocky smirk plastered across his face. He sat down on the bed that laid in the middle of the hotel room, not even noticing the irritated look being displayed by his girlfriend. Once he got comfortable, Edge took off his sunglasses, and finally looked the woman that stood in front of him, whose arms were crossed, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"What's up babe?"

Lita's eyebrow rose slightly, but her anger not seizing.

"Nothing much," Lita tried to sound as clam as possible. _Maybe if I try asking him calmly, he would explain what he's been doing and why he hasn't answered any of my calls. _"What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing really, just been up about, some alone time, you know."

The red head couldn't believe what she was hearing; her anger was far from seizing now.

"Well, do you care to explain why the F***you haven't been answering my calls!"

Edge just looked at her blankly, thinking about his answer carefully, not wanting his girlfriend to erupt before him.

"Well, I hadn't gotten round to that yet, I've been sorting things out and -"

Just then, Lita grabbed Edge by the collar of his shirt, her anger reaching its peak.

"What the F*** is more important than calling your girlfriend, especially with her psychotic ex-husband lurking the halls, huh? I've been worried sick about you!" Just as the fiery red head realised what she was doing, released the Rated R superstar from her grip, and started to pace around the room again. Edge watched her, clutching his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry, come here" Edge patted the bed, gesturing the diva to sit next to him.

Lita stopped walking, her eyes full of regret and sorrow. She slowly walked towards the bed and sat down, letting her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her.

"You don't need to be sorry; I'm the one who needs to be sorry. I shouldn't pester you, I was just worried. Kane freaked me out last week. I'm just scared at what he may do."

"I know, but until then, your safe, with me," Edge hugged Lita. Lita hugged him back, and gave him a kiss, which Edge gladly returned, pulling her body close to his as he deepened the kiss. Edge started to slide his tongue across Lita's lips, as if he was asking them to open, which they did, causing him to slide his tongue in her mouth, both tongues entwining around the other. After five minutes of a heated make out session, Lita broke away and proceeded to leave.

"We need to go, Raw is in an hour."

* * *

><p>The Rated R couple walked down the corridor of the Great American Ball Park in Cincinnati, Ohio. Hand in hand, they made their way to their locker. When they got inside, they once again found themselves in another huge make out session.<p>

"What's the time?" Lita broke away from her boyfriend, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"9:50pm," Edge softly began to plant kiss down the red head's neck.

"I have to go, I need find Candice; we have a match in 15 minutes, she's my tag team partner." Edge winced upon hearing Candice name, oblivious to Lita; however, he continued to kiss her soft flesh.

"Ok, i'll miss you."

"And i'll miss you," Lita opened the door, on her way out. But before she managed to, she was stopped by the urgency of Edge's voice.

"Wait, can you give this to Candice." Edge handed her the plastic bag he was previously carrying. Lita open the bag, her eyebrow rose to a certain extent as she pulled out what seemed a purple lace bra.

"And why do you want to give this to Candice?" Her voice was inquiring.

"Well, err, well Randy wanted me to give it to you to give to you, so you she could get it quicker, cause he's busy." Edge answered quickly as he could, his eyes facing directly to the floor. Lita looked at her boyfriend with a curious expression on her face for a second, almost as if she was trying to get a better explanation from him. In the end, she just shrugged and walked out. Edge, realising that Lita had left, sighed in relief. _Thank god she didn't suspect anything..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Candice!" Lita called out to the brunette diva, who was just leaving the diva's locker room. Candice saw her and smiled,<p>

"Hey, are you ready for her match?"

"Yeah, just one thing, Randy asked Edge to ask me to give this to you," Lita handed Candice the plastic bag. Candice opened it, revealing the purple lace bra. She smiled to herself, remembering how she lost it.

"Ring any bells," Lita asked, her head titled slightly, showing her curiosity.

"Yeah, it does," Candice replied, still smiling to herself.

"So you and Randy must have had an interesting time, huh?"

"What- yeah, well, it was something, I better put this somewhere, meet you at the gorilla in five?"

"That's fine, I'll just go and get a drink while I wait, see you then" Lita strode off. Once she was out of sight, just like Edge, Candice sighed deeply. _I hope she didn't get suspicious?_

Candice turned around and walked into the diva's locker room. None of the divas appeared present. She shoved the plastic bag in her locker which was near the entrance. Suddenly, she heard a knock. Realising that she was the only diva in the room, she opened the door. Expecting someone at the door, she instead found herself engrossed in a full force kiss, from no one other that Edge, and was ushered into the room.

"Hey, I got your present," Candice laughed.

"Well that's good. Did Lita have any queries?" Edge wrapped his arms Vince's devil, sliding his fingers through her hair.

"Not really, but it still means we've got to be careful"

"I know, for now. How long 'til you have to go?"

"I said i'll meet your girlfriend in five minutes, so it means we can have five minutes of fun," Candice flaunted a mischievous smile. She pressed her lips against the ultimate opportunist, and kissed him. Edge intensified the kiss, picking up Candice and carrying her towards the sofa. Both were oblivious to the fact that the locker room was slightly open, and that someone was watching them. Full of rage, Kane walked away from the hallway, hoping not to be seen, bit carrying the a burden that he would have to carry for the time being.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, SUMMERSLAM IS TONIGHT! I'm putting my bets on CM Punk, but for some reason, I think that John Cena will find away to win. I have no doubt in my mind that Triple H will interfere too. And I do wonder what the surprise Christian has for Randy is, i'll just have to wait and see... Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I appreciate all reviews, anonymous reviews are welcomed too. So drop me a line. Oh yes, and thank you to my reviewers; Leelan Jacobs, misschrissi7, 4everY2JLitafan & WWEkaneanite.**

**Nat xxxx**

Standing in the Gorilla, Lita waited patiently for her tag team partner, Candice Michelle. Lita was promised by the diva that she put away what the red head was _instructed_ to give her, and then they'll meet there. Lita smiled as she remembered Candice's face when she gave her the purple lace bra, the diva's grin could have been seen a mile away. Just then, the red head spotted the brunette entering the gorilla, carrying the smile she revealed previously. _Wow, she must like Randy a lot... _Lita made her way toward_s _her.

"Hey, are you ready for our match?"

Candice, realising she was being talked to, looked ahead to see her tag team partner standing opposite her.

"Yeah." Both divas then made their way to the nearest bench and sat down. Candice's eyes were now glued to the floor, her grin still fixed on her face. Oblivious to Candice, Lita looked at the girl up and down, her face exhibiting an inquisitive look. As Lita continued to gaze at the brunette, she noticed that her hair was messed up a bit at the back, and her lip gloss was slightly smeared across her lips. _So she must have had some "fun time" with him today as well..._

"You must have had a "fun time" then?"

Candice's head shot up, her eye's full of confusion, yet panic.

"Wha- What do you mean," her voice sounded startled.

"Well, your hair's all messed up, and your lip gloss is smeared, so I'm guessing you had a special encounter with someone, maybe Randy?"

Candice placed her hand on the back of her head, trying to smooth out her hair. She then brought it to her lips, trying to even out and rid the areas that weren't supposed to be covered in gloss. She then took a deep breath and turned to face the extreme diva.

"Yeah, err, I had some fun with Randy" Candice replied, her voice was a lot calmer. All of a sudden, "Holla" by Desiree Jackson boomed from the speakers. Candice was never so thankful to be interrupted.

"I guess that's me." Candice stood up.

"Ok, see you out there," Lita smiled. Candice nodded, and headed to the arena._ Well, that's was stupid Candice. I'm such an idiot. I hope she sticks to believing I'm dating Randy..._

* * *

><p>Both the divas made their way back to the gorilla, their happiness as high as can be, since they won their match. It was an incredibly easy match, since the divas were up against Torrie Wilson and Gail Kim. Candice hit Gail with the classic spinning heel quick and got the pin while Lita kept Torrie busy.<p>

"We kicked their asses tonight!" Lita exclaimed.

"You sure did," the girls turned around to see that Edge stood behind them, dressed in his wrestling gear.

"Hey baby," Lita hugged Edge and kissed him full force on the lips. Edge intensified the kiss, not noticing that Candice still stood in front of them, or the hurt she was feeling. Although she tried to contain it, you could still see it in her eyes. The Rated R couple finally broke apart.

"I'm going to go you guys," and Vince's devil left it at that, leaving as fast as she could. Edge couldn't help but look in Candice's direction.

"So, do you have a match" Lita asked, both of her arms were resting around her boyfriend's neck.

"Yeah, against Val Venus," Edge turned to face Lita and began to slither his hands around her waist until both hands united.

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"I would like you to valet for me."

"Ok and what if I don't?" Lita questioned, her lips developed into a playful wide smile.

"Then you'll make a man very unhappy."

Lita laughed and with her hand entangled with Edge's, the couple made their way out towards the ring.

* * *

><p>Edge was dominating the match and was waiting for Val Venus to rise from the spine-buster he rated r superstar had given him. Lita was waiting at ringside, regularly cheering on her boyfriend, whereas the crowd booed instead. Edge then ran fiercely at the man standing in the middle of the ring, and caught Venus with a spear. He then lay down on top of him for the cover.<p>

"1...2...3!" The referee signalled for the bell and declared Edge the winner. Lita made her way into the ring, and gave the blond man a congratulatory gift of a life time. As they both wrestlers stood in the middle of the ring, kissing deeply, the disturbing sound of "Slow Chemical" pounded throughout the arena. Kane ran towards the ring, his face showing rage. Edge pushed Lita violently to the ring apron and tried to defend himself, but he was no match against the Big Red Monster, who was throwing constant right hands at him. Somehow, Edge managed to escape the encounter and ran from the ring to the backstage area. Kane turned around, his eyes gaping at the fallen red head, who was now recovering from her fall. As Kane headed for her, Lita did not move at all. Her mind was screaming at her to move, but her body stricken with shock. As Kane stopped and bent down in front of her, Lita could faintly hear Jim Ross and Jerry "the King" Lawler speaking at the announce table.

"My God, King, what do you think Kane's going to do?"

"I don't know JR, but after what Lita did to Kane, the odds of him being kind aren't looking good..."

Lita looked at Kane, her whole body tensing up. Then, to her astonishment, the crowd's and probably everyone else who was watching this on live television, Kane stretched his arm towards her and held it out. The red head, not even thinking straight, took it and the Big Red Machine pulled her up, so she was standing. Lita staggered a few steps back, and watched her ex-husband walk out of the ring. JR must have read her thoughts, maybe everyone else's, when he said 5 exact words,

"What the hell just happened!"

* * *

><p>Lita stormed into Edge's locker room, her anger was overflowing. She couldn't believe Edge had ditched her, leaving her to face Kane alone. Who knows what Kane could have done?<p>

"What the hell what that all about Edge!" Lita was fuming. Edge rose up from the sofa, smiling. This annoyed Lita, making her even more angrier than before.

"I don't know what you're smiling for, did you see what happened? Kane could have really hurt me out there, and all you did was run away!"

"You don't need to worry about Kane anymore; I've just hired a bodyguard."

The red head calmed down a bit, puzzled at what her boyfriend just said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I hired someone who will watch our backs and stop Kane from attacking us." Abruptly, the knock was heard.

"Ahh, and that's him now, come in." The door opened revealing a man whose body was well built and was quite tall. He was wearing plain black wrestling pants and matching boot. As Lita lifted her head, the face she saw made her clench her fist together, her knuckle almost turning pale white. He had a small beard that was shaped and cut, only forming on his chin. The man, who stood at the door, was a man who the extreme diva despised, the same man who made her life a living hell. Gene Snitsky smiled at her, his smile made disgust and anger boils up inside of her, waiting to explode...

**So Gene Snitsky is Lita and Edge's new bodyguard, much to Lita's dismay. Stay tuned to see what happens next...**

**Nat xxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Smackdown was interesting, I felt sorry for Ted Dibiase. Did you watch Raw? Did you see when that fan threw John Cena's shirt back at him? LOL. Anyway, I'm going on holiday again so I won't update in a while and might not be able to see your reviews, but i'll try and get some internet access. Btw, I've got a song that I think suits this story. It's called Never To Late by Three Days Grace and is one of my favourite songs by the band, I think it describes Kane and Lita's relationship well, especially what I've got planned so far. Here's the link:**

.com/watch?v=lL2ZwXj1tXM&ob=av2e

**So hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are always welcomed, they make me carry on. **

**Thank you to:****Leelan Jacobs, misschrissi7, 4everY2JLitafan, WWEkaneanite & Sonib89. **

**Nat xxxx**

"Lita, it's been a long time," Gene Snitsky let out a disturbing chuckle upon seeing the dismayed look unfolding on the red head's face. Lita was clenching both her fists together, spots of white appeared on her knuckles, showing just how much anger was boiling up inside of her.

"W-what is _he_ doing here?" Hazel eyes stared straight at the Snitsky; no sign of fear was seen.

"Like I said, he's our body guard", Edge said, "He'll take care of Kane."

"I know that you said that he's our _bodyguard_, but why _him_?" Lita gritted her teeth.

"I thought he'd be good for the job. He'll be a great asset and he certainly understands what Kane has put us through," Edge sounded a bit annoyed that his girlfriend didn't appreciate is choice of "protection". Lita instantly turned around on her heels.

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT HE HAS PUT ME THROUGH!" Lita's eyes were now fixed on a now shocked Rated R Superstar, while she pointed to the man behind her, her arm shaking.

"Well babe, surely you can put that behind you, I mean, we need Snitsky to stop Kane an-

"Kane hasn't even managed put me through the pain th- this man has!" Lita wasn't going to let Edge do this to her. On the other hand, Edge was getting aggravated that Lita wouldn't let it go. _Come on, it was nearly a _year ago.

"I don't care if it was nearly a year ago!"

"Wha- What! How did you- did I say that out loud?"

Lita began to pace around the locker room, her mind in a state. _I will not let this happen, I can_'t let this happen! She stopped pacing and looked Snitsky up and down, who had a massive, yet sinister grin tattooed on his face. This sickened Lita to her inner core.

"Edge, I can't, no, I won't stand for this. I will not associate myself with the man who killed my baby! And neither will you!" Edge suddenly had different aura over him, and angry one.

"What do you mean _neither will you_? If you don't want a bodyguard then fine, but it doesn't mean that I don't. He's going to be my bodyguard whether you like or not, but don't try and tell me what I can or can't do!" Lita was shocked at the sudden outburst of her boyfriend.

"How could you be near him? Don't you care about me? Maybe it wasn't your baby, but either way, it hurts to know that the man who killed him still walks around, saying it wasn't his fault! How would that make you feel?" Edge just looked like he couldn't be bothered to continue the heated conversation. He just walked away, sat on the sofa and switched the TV on with the remote that lay nearby. Lita looked at her boyfriend appallingly, not believing what she saw. _Did he do what I think he did? How dar-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Snitsky chuckling.

Without any hesitation, Lita walked straight up to Edge, and swiped the remote that lay in his hand. She turned off the TV and threw the remote straight at Snitsky to shut him up. Fortunately for him, he managed to duck. She turned around to see that Edge had gotten up and was looking at her with fury and amazement.

"Now answer my question!" The red head was not letting Edge disrespect her like that.

"You want me to answer your question?"

"By all means!" Both were now staring deeply into each other's eyes, showing the anger both felt.

"Ok! I would be upset but it's just one of those things – babies die every day. But for one thing, I wouldn't be that bothered because I know that it wasn't Snitsky's fault!" Lita couldn't believe the words coming out of Edge mouth. She began to look down while Edge continued shouting.

"You know what Lita; you need to let this go. In fact, to be honest, I think Gene did you a favour," Lita raised her head upon hearing the word favour, her eyebrow raised a little.

"If it wasn't for him, you would have given birth to a demon spawn baby!" Edge failed to hide the venom in his voice. Lita's eyes widened, stunned at the words of her boyfriend; the man she loved. A jolt of antagonism pulsed through her body.

"You bastard!" And without any reluctance, Lita swung her right hand and went to connect it to Edge's face, only to have him grasp it instead.

"Don't you think you can go insulting me, you bitch!" Edge was seething; his grasp of the extreme diva's hand was really tight. Without thinking, Edge swung his right arm at her, his hand connecting with her left cheeking, making a sickening sound. The impact caused Lita to stumble towards the floor. While she managed to get herself in a sitting position, her hand clutched her cheek. It instantly began to sting.

"Come on, let's go Gene, I've had enough of this," and with that, the master manipulator walked away and out of the locker room, with Gene Snitsky following behind him, a look of pure shock was stuck on his face. Lita watched as her boyfriend left, tears formed in her eyes...

* * *

><p>It was like the world had just exploded. Running through the hall of the arena was a young redhead. With a sports' bag draped over her shoulder, Lita continued running, still shaken after her argument with Edge. <em>What made him do that? How can he do that? He's never hit me before? Why? <em>Lita was so caught up with her thoughts, she didn't realise that she was now entering a path that was now being occupied by another person. The two people, both unaware of each other, collided and fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-," the extreme diva looked up and gazed into the eyes of the person in front of her, baby blue, one not. There was only one person Lita knew who had a cataract eye; that person was Kane. Her body stiffened, full of panic, stopping her from moving. Kane didn't hurt her in the ring earlier. _But who knows what the Big Red Monster was up to? _Alternatively, Kane sensed the element of fright in Lita. Usually, preying on the fear that one may have was in fact in Kane's speciality. After everything Lita had put him through, she deserved to be dismantled, to be destroyed. But something stopped him from hurting her earlier in the ring. Maybe because he hadn't been perfect either. He had put her thought a lot of hurt and pain in their relationship in the beginning.

Seeing her sport's bag on the floor, Kane picked it up and handed it over to Lita. He could tell that she was still scared, because it was a few moments until she took the bag from his hand. Then he stood up. Lita, watching his every move, saw Kane extend his right arm toward her, making some sort of gesture. Just like earlier, Lita took his hand and let her ex-husband pull her up. Once she was up on her feet, an awkward silence began to swell in the air, making both wrestlers uncomfortable and making Lita look down.

"Sorry," Kane blurted out, breaking the silence. "I didn't see you; you're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks, sorry for being in your way." As Lita lifted her face to look up at him, Kane noticed quite a large bruise on her left cheek. _That wasn't there before, that's fresh. _Lita, realising that Kane was staring at her cheek, clutched it out of embarrassment.

"Lita, what happened to your cheek?"

"My cheek? WH-what about my cheek? There's nothing wrong with it," Lita's voice was shaking, fear laced with each and every word.

"You have a massive bruise on it, and that wasn't there before. It looks like-" then realisation hit the devil's favourite demon. "Lita, did someone hit you?

"No one hit me!" _She said that really fast, someone hit her. Who would do such a thing, who was she with, who – EDGE!_

"Did Edge hit you Lita?" Panic immediately was sketched upon her face, and tears materialized in her eyes. That was a good enough answer for Kane. Feeling the tension rise between them, he wanted to console the red head, but before he could, Lita said one word,

"Sorry." Leaving it at that, Lita ran past the Big Red Monster, not stopping at the sound of his yells. When she was out of sight, Kane punched the nearest wall, just beating it until he was able to take control of his mood. He saw how she was hurting, the tears in her eyes, and he didn't even help her.

"Why didn't I help her?" Kane whispered to himself. _Because she doesn't want your help._

* * *

><p>Lita ran as far as her legs would take her. The thoughts, the images; they were all coming back to haunt her. Edge, Gene Snitsky, Kane; all three. Past the locker rooms, past people who called out her names. Soon, her legs began to tire out, but thankfully, she somehow found herself in the parking lot. Scanning it, Lita caught sight of her 2001 Dodge Stratus. Running to it, her red mass of hair glided against the wind.<p>

With her car keys in her hand, she pressed the green button that would unlock the door. She quickly got in, threw her bag on the passenger seat, turned on the engine and kicked on the accelerator. As the car sped across the highway, Lita finally let her tears drop freely, causing a pool to form on her lap. The pain and torment shrouded her, but she didn't want to be shrouded; she just wanted to be comforted.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hope this chapter is appealing to you. School tomorrow, i'll be starting year ten but I can't be bothered to go. Thank you to all reviewers and enjoy.**

**Nat xxxx**

On the left side of a double bed, laid a red head, her hair spread out to cover the white pillows that sat underneath. On the right side, no one laid, no one sat. Lita was by herself, confused, yet frightened about the turnout of last night on Raw, live and backstage. _Edge has never been like that, like he was last night. Kane wasn't usually sincere, only when we lost, when we lost "him". _

Lita got out of bed, and made her way into the bathroom in her new hotel suite. Sharing with her boyfriend wasn't an option, not after what had happened, what he did. Seeing a mirror that stood above the porcelain wash basin, parallel to the shower, Lita stared at it, her eyes fixated on a purple bruise that had formed on her left cheek. Self consciously, the extreme diva placed her hand on the cheek, shocked at how big it had gotten. _I can't deal with this, I need to calm myself. _And with that thought, Lita proceeded to take off yesterday's clothes, since she hadn't bothered changing in to her pyjamas. Turning the knob, the hot water bounced on her skin soothing her, washing away the negatives, for now...

Just as Lita exited the shower, music began to pay out of her mobile. In a white towel, Lita stood immobile. Her eyes were glued to the mobile that was buzzing on the nightstand beside the bed. _Please, please don't be Edge, I can't handle it._

With time, she walked towards the nightstand, picking up the phone and bringing it towards her ear to answer it; her hand quivering with apprehension.

"Hello," the sound of Lita's voice was no different to the movement of her hand; it was indeed shaking.

"Li, honey, is that you?" Recognising the voice, the extreme diva gave out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Vicky", Victoria was one of Lita's closest friends and still remained her friend after she betrayed Kane. "How are ya?"

"I should be asking you the same question. After what happened in the ring last night, I went looking for you I even asked Edge but he seemed to grumpy to talk. Did something happen between you two?

"No, he's just mad that Kane came out last night and attacked him," Lita said rather calmly, surprising herself about how she managed to lie.

"Oh, speaking about Kane, what happen out there? I thought he was going to harm you but obviously I was wrong! Does this mean you both are on good terms now?"

"I don't know to be exact."

"Well I hope he's not planning anything, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you have been through a lot," Victoria said.

"Hmmm" Lita replied. _If only you could imagine._

* * *

><p>After talking to Victoria, getting changed and just lounging around in the hotel suite, the red head realised that she couldn't stay like that. <em>I can't let myself become a couch potato, I need to get out. <em>Agreeing with her thought, the extreme diva dragged out her sports bag that she placed under the bed and began looking for something to wear. Lucky for her, she found a short, black sequinned v-neck dress, and black stilettos, an outfit she had in her possession because she and Edge were supposed to go clubbing the other night. _But that didn't happen. _She also managed to find her makeup bag. After getting herself ready in the bathroom, Lita presented herself to the mirror. Her black dress fitted her perfectly, revealing her curves and a cleavage. The mascara she wore complemented her hazel eyes; bring them out more, while her lips shone with a pale pink lip gloss. The bruise on her cheek could not be seen, meaning that the concealer she used did its job. Proud of what she had accomplished, Lita grabbed her red lace purse that had all her necessities in it and strutted out of her hotel suite, into the open...

Flashing lights and disco music filled the nightclub. People were dancing; a resonance of laughter zoomed from left to right. And sitting at the crowded bar, nursing a cocktail, was a red head; clearly not enjoying herself._ Maybe being a couch potato was a better idea? _

"Hey," Turning around, Lita saw a man wearing a blue stripy shirt and jagged jeans. His body seemed well built because she could see his muscles trying to rip through the shirt. "I'm Jake," Jake stretched his arm out and shook her hand His appearance seemed calm.

"Lita."

"I couldn't help see you sitting there all by yourself, and a beautiful lady like you should be having fun. How 'bout you dance with me." The red head looked at the man up and down. _Should I dance with him? Maybe I should, I did come here to have fun._

"Lead the way," she said as the man took hold of her hand and led her straight to the dance floor. While the music blasted throughout the nightclub, Jake pulled Lita, causing her body to move closer to him. His hands began roaming around her; her neck, shoulders, waist, until they reached her butt. Lita however, didn't dishearten him, and let him continue.

"Would you like to come outside with me? Get to know each other a little?" His eyes seemed seductive, but Lita didn't bother about them. She didn't care.

"Ok." Allowing him to slide his hand with hers, Jake led her off the dance floor, out of the nightclub, and on to the streets of Cincinnati. As Lita walked, she couldn't help but notice how dark it was. There was not a light in sight. All of a sudden, the red head felt herself being pulled roughly into what appeared to be an alley, and thrown onto the floor. Shocked, but on alert, she tried to get up but felt her arms being pinned against the floor fiercely. She looked up to see Jake on top of her, his demeanour changed completely. His eyes were full of rage and she could feel his body against her, full of hot breath.

"Like I said, let's get to know each other," and with that being said, Jake crashed his lips against hers, trying to force his tongue into her mouth. While he was doing this, his hands began to grope her upper body with brute force. Lita needed to think, and think fast. Having thought of a good idea, Lita allowed Jake's tongue into her mouth, and with much force bit down on it, causing him to yell in pain. As he got up, Lita kicked him in the midsection, making him tumble like a ton of bricks. As soon as she saw the opening chance, the diva tried to make a break from it, but as soon as she took a step, she somehow fell, causing her face to smack against the hard concrete beneath. Lita turned her body over to see that Jake had grabbed her right ankle, his face bright red, burning with fury.

"Who said anything about running away?" Jake got up, his body towering over Lita. The diva closed her eyes, waiting for him to make his move... But nothing happened. Instead, she heard loud groans. Lita opened her eyes to see that a tall black figure was sending left and right punches towards Jake, knocking him out completely. The tall figure then turned around and walked to towards, picking her up and hoisting Lita over his back. Lita, shocked, but angry, started to beat on the man's back, kicking and punching.

"Let go of me, I swear- don't make me do something I wouldn't," Lita screamed, her voice annoyed. The man let out a loud cackle. _What the hell is so funny, doesn't he know that I'm being serious!_

The man carried the red head out of the alleyway and towards a black 2003 Mercedes. Placing her gently on the hood of the car, he unlocked the car door. As he returned to Lita, she managed to realise just who this man was, and she wasn't sure whether to be thankful, annoyed, or just plain confused.

"Kane, what the hell!"

* * *

><p>Both Lita and Kane sat in the car, while the silence roamed around them. <em>Why the hell is Kane here! I know I should be thankful, but what is going on!<em>

"Care to explain why you are here?" Lita questioned.

"Well this is my car, so-"

"You know what I meant was why were you in the alleyway!" Kane looked at Lita, his eyes showing no emotion.

"Well, when I saw you earlier, you looked upset, and I had a feeling you were going to do something stupid." Lita took in the words Kane said. _If it was for him, my stupidity would have cost me._

"Well, err, thank you" Lita said, trying to sound as thankful as possible. "You can drop me off at the hotel now."

"No can do, we need to make a trip to the hospital, to check out that cut." Kane motioned to her forehead. Lita pulled out the car blind and looked at the mirror on it. Just as Kane mentioned, she noticed a rigid cut on her forehead, soaked with crimson blood.

"Fine, step on it." Kane then proceeded to turn on the engine, but was stopped by the importance of the red head's voice.

"Wait! I forgot my purse; it's still in the club!" Kane smiled for the first time since their encounter. He bent down and when he found what he wanted, lifted himself up and produced what looked like a red lace purse. Lita smiled and took it out of his grasp.

"Thanks"

"No problem." Kane finally turned the engine on. As they drove towards the hospital, Lita smiled to herself. _Maybe Victoria was right, maybe we are on good terms?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note; Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating, school has been so annoying, and all this unnecessary talk about GCSE's and all these higher standards have taken over me. Anyway, thank you all for patiently waiting and I can't wait to hear your reviews. Btw, there's a special surprise for you Flufferz. Enjoy.**

**Natxxxx**

The drive to the hospital wasn't that long, yet the two people sitting in the vehicle, it seemed like an eternity. There was nothing to talk about, and if there was, neither could bring themselves to mention it. Occasionally, both would steal a quick glance at each other, but that was it. Desperate to break the silence, Kane asked the question that sat in mind, waiting to pass through is lips,

"So did Edge give you that bruise?"

Lita turned her head towards Kane. _Should I tell him? He's probably known along..._

Holding the gaze she sent towards him, Lita gently nodded and faced towards the window, watching the flashing lights of cars speed pass. Kane's grip on the steering wheel suddenly became tighter; the anger was swelling up in him.

He knew Edge was a stupid bastard, a two-timing one at that. He remembered seeing Edge with Candice Michelle; how they didn't seem to care that the door was open. The sight had been eating at him, constantly reminding him that Lita needed to be told, she need to know the truth, but he hadn't had the heart to tell her. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Kane, I think we're here." Discarding his thoughts, Kane looked ahead, and sure enough, there was a hospital. Finding a parking spot, Kane parked the car and got out. He then made his way to the other side to open Lita's door. As she got out, he noticed just how bad her cut was; the blood was like a mini waterfall, it refused to stop. Lita, feeling the presence of his eyes, place her hand on her temple, applying pressure on to the cut.

"Come on," Without hesitation, Kane grabbed Lita her hand, shocking her and possibly himself, and led the way...

* * *

><p>"I think those stitches should be enough, if there is any sort of irritation, come back, or go to your local doctor; otherwise your ok," the Nurse said to the red head, who sent an appreciative smile.<p>

She was however very uncomfortable, lying on the hospital bed, in the stupid hospital gown she had on. The doctor wanted her to stay overnight, since suffered a minor concussion along with the massive gash on her forehead. 8 stitches seemed to stop it from bleeding any further.

Once the nurse left the room, Lita gave out a loud sigh. So many thoughts were filling her brain. So many. The recent events weren't really making sense to her. _Why is Kane so interested in Edge hurting me, why does he care; why should he?_ One thing that she knew was this wasn't the same man she married in 2004. Kane wasn't always that sincere, only when he felt there was a need for him to be...

"Lita," The diva snapped her head to the right, to see Kane standing by the door of the hospital room. _How did get in here, I didn't hear the door open?_

"Hey"

"I just wanted to check on you, and remind you that you have a flight tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you," Lita smiled, but realised something strange, "Wait, how do you know I have a flight tomorrow?" Kane looked at her and chuckled at her shocked expression.

"While you were being checked on, your purse made a noise; I opened it to see your phone ringing and I looked at it – it was a reminder that said you had a flight tomorrow," Kane replied innocently. "Anyway, I need to go, so I guess i'll see you on Monday"

"Yeah Monday. Bye, and err, thanks – for everything," Lita looked on as Kane sent her a brief nod and walked out. When the door closed, Lita couldn't help but feel upset. Upset that Kane was gone, and wasn't staying a little longer. She was seeing a whole different side of him, and it was confusing her...

* * *

><p>After being discharged from the hospital, Lita got a cab back to her hotel room. Luckily, she still had left quite early so she would have sometime to pack and get out of yesterday's outfit.<p>

Unlocking the door, she stepped into the hotel room, but identifying that something had changed. It seemed cleaner; her sports bag wasn't open with all her possessions hanging out and in other places. In fact, it was closed. Another thing she noticed was that the bed was already made, something she would never do.

On top of it, was a pair of clothes neatly folded? A pair of red stilettos lay on the floor underneath. This was the outfit she planned to wear, but she didn't remember them being on her bed, or being neatly folded, they were scattered on the chair near the radiator. _Something's not right?_

Seeing the clock on the nightstand, she became conscious that time was against her, so she quickly took a shower and got ready, discarding her old clothes by stuffing them in her sports bag. Checking that she had everything she needed, Lita walked out of the room. She had a feeling that a particular someone must have cleaned her mess, just a feeling...

* * *

><p>The flight back to Atlanta wasn't of great comfort, but the extreme diva just glad that she was able to go home. At home, she could just relax, have time to herself. Smiling at that thought, Lita entered the front garden that surrounded her house, and unlocked the door. The house wasn't small or big for that matter; it was just right in her opinion.<p>

As she entered her home, cream walls were seen, clocked with painting and picture. Dropping her sports bag and the floor, not caring where it landed, Lita ran into living room, and plopped onto the nearby sofa, exhaling with happiness. _I can finally relax, and nothing can stop me!_

"I was wondering when you were getting here." The sudden interruption caused Lita to jump up. Scared, she looked around the living room, trying to locate the intruder. But instead, she saw a man lying on the sofa by the window, upside down. His features were recognisable, but his rainbow hair gave him away.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, what the hell are you doing HERE?"

* * *

><p>"I didn't think I would scare you! Although, I'm glad I did; that expression was hilarious! Some might say <em>"picture perfect"<em>," Jeff laughed to himself, ignoring the dirty look Lita was giving him.

"At least warn me you were coming! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I forget you have a spare key!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had my reasons. You see, I got a -" Jeff immediately stopped himself, his eyes fixed and the neatly stitched gash on the red head's temple, and the purple bruise on her left cheek. Lita breathed in and out, almost like bracing herself for what Jeff had to say.

"Li, what the hell happened! Did someone do a number on you?" His voice was worried indeed. Knowing that it was Jeff she was talking to, she decided to be straight with him. He was like a brother to him after all.

"Well, I got the cut from falling over. The bruise on my cheek, err, -," Lita looked down, not wanting to make contact with Jeff's eyes for when he heard what she had to say, "Edge hit me." She said the sentence so quietly, almost whispered it. Detecting that Jeff hadn't responded, she looked to see his expression.

Just as she expected, Jeff's eyes were wide open, flames of anger sparked in his pupils, but seized, becoming more sympathetic. Jeff walked in the direction of the couch and sat down, beckoning the diva to sit next to him. When she did, he wrapped his right arm around her, and allowing her to lean on him.

Lita felt the tears flowing. Jeff just kept on consoling her until she was finished.

"It's going to be ok." Lita looked up at him, into his hazel green eyes. What she saw was positivity and reassurance.

"I believe you." After a few moments of silence, Lita was the first to speak.

"So what brings you here anyway?"

"Well, as odd as it seems, I got a call." The diva showed signs of perplexity.

"A call?" Jeff nodded. "It was a guy, he said you were in trouble, and that you probably want to see me." Lita smiled at Jeff's words. First the hotel room, than this. Seeing smile across her face, it was now Jeff's turn to show signs of perplexity.

"What's the smile for Li?"

"You'll find out in dear time." It was all clear to Lita now; crystal. She knew who was had been helping her. _Kane._

**Bet you didn't expect that Flufferz, I hope you liked the addiction of the rainbow coloured kid in my story. I'm so glad that he's back, i've missed him. Anyway, thanks to all, I intend to update hopefully soon...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I told you I was going to update soon.A I hope this chapter is appealing to you. Leelan; I'm glad you like that, I thought I'd add it in. Misschrissi; we'll see, who knows how you'll feel when I'm done with him. Flufferz; I knew you would be. Maybe you'll be clapping even more when you read this. Sonib89; I thought so too! Thank you for all the reviews. Wow, i didn't expect to get much. And sorry for any spelling mistakes – I was in the moment.**

"So Kane took you to the hospital?" Jeff walked up and down the modern built kitchen, still processing the information Lita had told him. She, on the other hand, was sitting on the counter.

"Pretty much," Lita looked ahead to see Jeff's puzzled face. "And then he reminded me that I had a flight the next day."

"Mmmmmmmm, interesting. Anything else I should know, we have a puzzling case on our hands." Lita laughed. She knew Jeff would try and play the detective in her situation; it was his trait to be curious.

"Well, when I got back to the hotel, all my stuff was packed up. And when I got home, I happened too find you lying on my couch. I think that explains something?"

"And you think Kane did all this?" Jeff was still pacing up and down the kitchen.

"Well, it's likely. Who else could have known? The guy knows me to well, maybe more than I know myself..." Lita thought back to the recent events. _It has to be him, it just makes sense..._

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Lita looked at her best friend; she could sense his feeling of achievement.

"It all makes sense!" Jeff suddenly jumped on the counter, sliding across it so he could sit next to the red head, "Don't you see Li – he cares!"

"Meaning?" Jeff rolled his eyes at her comment, "He still has feelings for you!" Lita raised her right eyebrow at the charismatic enigma's statement, and began laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" Jeff had both eyes preset at the girl sitting next to him, shocked at her response to his discovery. Meanwhile, Lita continued to laugh, taking the statement as a joke.

"You're joking right?"

"No." The extreme diva suddenly stopped laughing, realising that Jeff, was in fact, being serious.

"Come on. You can't be serious Jeff."

"Why not? It makes perfect sense! Why hasn't he hurt you at every chance he got? During Raw? When you ran in to him after your fight with Edge? In the club?" Lita thought back to the events Jeff referred to. _It does make perfect sense. If Kane does want to hurt me, he wouldn't waste his time. He would have done by now._

"By the look on your face, I know you agree with me, you just don't want to admit it." Jeff interrupted her thoughts.

"So suppose your right, what should I do?"

"Just give it some time, see what happens next."

"Okay." _Just give it some time, we'll see..._

* * *

><p>"Li, I'm starving!" Jeff shouted. He was busy playing video games in the den, completing stage after stage on Kingdom Hearts.<p>

"Well go and find something!" Jeff grumbled to himself, and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge. After two minutes of looking, he grumbled even louder than before. Just then, Lita walked in.

"Found something?"

"No, your fridge is full of your vegetarian crap!" Jeff whined and closed the fridge door swiftly. He then started to raid the cupboards.

"It's not _crap_! It's actually quite healthy."

"Whatever, you'll never win me over with your meatless diet – I'm ordering a pizza." Having said that, the rainbow-haired warrior went to the living room, while Lita shook her head. After a few moments, Jeff came back into kitchen, phone in hand.

"So -" Jeff was cut short, because a distinctive song by Alter Bridge filled the air.

_You think you know me_

_On this day,_

_ I see clearly, everything has come to life_

Both froze in their spot. Looking toward their left, they could see Lita's mobile vibrating. Without thinking, Jeff lunged for the phone before Lita could, grabbing it in the process. Lita tried to take it from his grasp but Jeff wasn't making it easy for her.

"Jeff, give me the phone!"

"No!"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I swear -"

"Shut up, I'm on the phone! - Hello," Jeff walked away and danced round the kitchen, while Lita followed him.

"Put it on speaker" the diva whispered, and that's what he did.

"_You're not Lita, who's this!" _It was Edge alright.

"What do you mean _who's this!_ I'm Jeffrey Nero Hardy, Lita's big brother and best friend. I'm the one who should be asking _who this is?_"

"_Jeff, I'm not playing games – put Lita on the phone!"_

"Why should I? And what makes you think she's even here!

"_Ahh! Is she there or not!" _Edge surely did not sound please. Jeff looked at Lita. Lita shook her head, mouthing to him to tell Edge she was out.

"Well there's no need to use that tone. She's out, but she left her mobile. Does that answer your question?"

"_Yes it does!"_

"I'm glad! Is there anything else you want to know?"

"_Yes, why are you there anyway, Lita never mentioned it to me?"_

"I'll have you know, boyfriend or not, that she doesn't have to mention her personal business with you! And I can come and visit my sister anytime I want! Does that satisfy you!"

"_Doesn't matter what you say anyway; just tell her to call me."_

"Well if what I have to say doesn't matter, than neither does yours! So no- you can wait. Goodbye Edge, have a nice evening!" And with that being said, Jeff pressed the button on the mobile that would and the call. Putting the phone down, he looked at the diva that stood before him, her eyes open wide, as well as her mouth.

"Li, close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies in there," Jeff chuckled. Composing herself, Lita finally said what she wanted to say.

"Jeff! You've done it now!" Jeff smiled.

"And what is it that I have done my dear little sis? Shut him up?"

"He's going to be so angry come Monday! This is your entire fault!"

"Whatever Li, if he's angry, so be it. He doesn't deserve you. If I were you, I'd dump his sorry ass and leave him."

"Well it won't be that easy!" Lita jumped on top of the counter, and sat down, grabbing an apple from the nearby fruit basket and bit into it.

"Oh yes it will. And if you don't do it, then maybe i'll do it for you!" Jeff took the apple from the red haired diva and bit into it. "Come Li, I bet Kane would probably agree with me."

"We'll Kane's not here is he?"

"Well, even if Kane does agree, it still means you need to leave Edge. Maybe there's more to him that meets the eye."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Hardy" Edge muttered and placed his phone on the nearby table. He was annoyed that Lita wasn't there, but more annoyed that she hadn't called him since the fight. <em>So what if I hit her, she provoked me. If she hadn't then I probably wouldn't have done what I did. I can't believe she still cares about that baby. That was nearly a year ago. You'd think she'd forgotten that the baby had a father who's the devil's favourite demon!<em>

At the thought of Kane, Edge remembered his match on Raw. Kane came out and blatantly attacked him, yet he didn't hurt Lita at all. She was the one that caused him pain; she cheated on him after all. _I wonder if there's something going on between them... _

_Ding Dong. _The sound caught Edge off guard. He made his way down the stair of his beach house in Tampa. It was a beautiful house, and the view of the sea was magnificent. Edge opened the door to reveal a tall, slim brunette, wearing a short blue v-neck dress and silver stilettos. Edge displayed a mischievous grin.

"Long time no see, Candice." Candice Michelle smiled at the Rated R Superstar and let herself in, immediately walking up the stairs. Edge stood at the bottom, checking her out. Turning on her heels, Vince's devil looked at him enticingly.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" The grin of Edge face suddenly grew bigger.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" He then quickly closed the door, and ran up the stairs, following the girl in front of him into his bedroom...

* * *

><p>"Hello, and welcome to Monday Night Raw!" While Raw was getting underway, Lita walked through the corridors at a steady pace.<p>

"Li, stop walking so fast!" The extreme diva turned around with her arms crossed.

"Come on Jeff, if you're going to tag along, at least walk fast!" Jeff was lingering behind, but finally stood next to the diva.

"Well, it's in human to walk the way you do. It's like doing a work out!" Lita laughed at her friend's unfitness. "Hey, look where we managed to stumble across. Lita looked behind to see a red door with a plaque near the top. _Kane_ it read.

"Do you think us -" But before she could finish her sentence, Jeff was already knocking on the door.

"Jeff!"

"What! That's what you were intending to do, right!"

"Well yeah, but still!" Just then, the door swung open. Kane stood in the opening, towering over both of the team extreme members.

"Hey Kane, long time now see my friend," Jeff lifted his hand for a hand shake, which Kane accepted. "Li would like to talk to you." Jeff grabbed Lita's hand and yanked her forwards. After doing that, Jeff smiled and walked off.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kane asked.

"Erma, I just wanted to say thanks for everything – again. I really do appreciate it."

"It's ok, looks like that cut is healing pretty good." Kane motioned to the stitched up cut on the diva's forehead.

"Yeah, good as new. One question, did you happen to pack all my clothes in my suitcase and did you call Jeff?"

"You guessed it was me?"

"Well, yeah." Lita couldn't help but feel comfortable in the presence of her ex-husband.

"Then, yes, it was me. I just thought you'd be tired." _She more beautiful than I remembered..._

"Well thanks for that. So i'll see you around."

"Sure." After the brief encounter, Lita sent the big red monster a smile and left, while Kane watched her leave, and eventually went back inside his locker room.

* * *

><p>Edge hid behind the nearby wall, listening to the conversation between his girlfriend and his enemy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet alone hearing. <em>What the hell is going on? Has she been hanging out with Kane? <em>

Edge couldn't listen to the rest and walked back to his locker room. When he got back, he was welcomed by Gene Snitsky.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Edge sent Snitsky a sadistic smile.

"Oh, it's going good Snitsky, but what we are going to do to Kane is going to be even better, I promise you that."

**I promise you that Edge will fulfil his promise... **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I really thought hard and decided to cut it short, so I can reveal more in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, Misschrissi; yes, yes he does. Sonib; well read and you'll find out. Flufferz; I knew you would! Devil's favourite daughter; he isn't he. 4everY2JLitafan; don't worry, I have a few plans up my sleeve. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Along the corridor, Lita walked with a smile plastered on her face. Her previous encounter with Kane was all but uncomfortable. She actually felt reassured in the presence of the Big Red monster. _But would it be like this forever? _Lita continued to walk and began to take a right turn. As she did, a colourful figure leaped in front of her causing her to jump.

"Sooo?" the familiar voice made the diva relax. She looked up to Jeff standing in front of her, arms crossed with an inquisitive facial expression.

"Jeff! You know I don't like it when you scare me like that!" Lita glared at the charismatic enigma.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" Jeff laughed. "So don't you have some information you want to tell me?"

"No, not really," Lita gave her best friend a look of innocence, but that couldn't fool him; Jeff knew her too well.

"Li, I can read you perfectly. What happened between you and Kane?"

"Ok, we just talked. I found out he's the one who called you and packed all my stuff in the hotel." Lita was surprised to see the man in front of her had ginormous grin growing on his face.

"What's the freaky smile for?"

"My meddling was victorious! You had a proper conversation Kane, when was the last time you did that, eh?" Lita tried to think back to all the conversations she had about the big red machine. _I can't even recall when was the last time I actually talked to him properly? _

"Fine, thank you for your meddling." As Lita turned to leave, Jeff quickly walked ahead of her. With both hands resting on his hips, he stood in front of the diva, blocking her way.

"What now Jeff?" Jeff smiled and shook his head.

"Come on Li, you don't get off that easily, where's my prize?" Lita narrowed her eyes at the hr best friend. _I should have seen this coming. _The red head sighed deeply while placing her hand in the left pocket of her green khaki cargo shorts. Rummaging, through the pocket, Lita pulled out her hand, revealing a five dollar note.

"Here's $5 – knock yourself out." Jeff swiped the money from her hand.

"Thank you; I'm getting a bag of Skittles to signify my achievement."

"Whatever Jeff, let's just go; I'm getting tired of standing in the middle of this corridor," Lita started to walk, with a contented Jeff Hardy trailing after her.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand what you have to do?" Snitsky nodded, as he watched Edge pace around the locker-room.<p>

"Good!" Hesitating, Snitsky found the courage to say what was on his mind.

"But boss, do you not think that this is going a bit too far?" Edge stopped pacing the room, his eyes fixed on Gene, full of exasperation and fierceness. This made Snitsky rather on comfortable. Edge slowly walked up to him, making Snitsky nervous, wondering what the Rated R superstar was going to say.

"Is that what you think?"

"Well, err -," suddenly, Edge's presence was overwhelming with authority.

"It doesn't matter what you think! Kane attacked, so he's going to learn that when you mess with the Rated R Superstar, you suffer! Do you now understand Snitsky?"

"Yes boss." Snitsky wasn't going to question Edge again. Meanwhile, Edge composed himself from his recent outburst.

"Good." _Kane, I'm coming for you, and I will destroy you..._

* * *

><p>"Are you going to talk to Edge?" Jeff and Lita were sitting on the couch in a locker room. Jeff negotiated with Eric Bischoff to let him have it for that week, so Lita wouldn't have to share with Edge.<p>

"I don't know," the red head shrugged. "I'm a little antsy about it."

"I understand, but eventually, you'll have to face him."

"I know." Jeff put his arm around Lita and wrapped her into a hug.

"You know, I can always come with you and hid behind the door. Then when he says something out of line, i'll jump out and beat him to a pulp." Lita laughed at her brother's statement.

"Ha-ha. No, this is something I must do on my own. Besides, I wouldn't want my Jeffy to get hurt, now would I?" Jeff looked at Lita in disbelief, causing her to laugh even more.

"What do you wouldn't want me to get hurt? Do you not think I can take him – because I could, you know it!"

"I know you can Jeff, but Edge also has Snitsky." Jeff thought about the idea of both Edge and Snitsky beating the crap out of him.

"True. Well I'm hungry, so I'm taking a trip to the vending machine."

* * *

><p>"Li, the stupid vending machine had no Skittles!" Jeff moaned as he entered the locker room.<p>

"Well, there's a shop round the corner I think. I'm sure they would sell Skittles." Jeff smiled.

"Good thinking, i'll see you later." And with that, Jeff left, leaving the red head alone...

* * *

><p>Kane leaned against the turnbuckle, waiting for Lance Cade to get up from the canvas. He was coming out on top; Cade was no match for him. As Cade finally made it to his feet, the devil's favourite demon came running towards him, and landed Lance with a big boot to the face. Kane covered the fallen man, waiting for the referee to make the count.<p>

"1, 2, 3! Ring the bell!" Cade was definitely out, thus making Kane the winner. As the referee held his hand in victory, both failed to notice Gene Snitsky running down the ramp, entering the ring. Just as he turned around, Snitsky clobbered Kane to the ground with a massive clothesline, and knelt down to punch the monster continuously. Meanwhile, Edge was making his way down the ramp, a chair in hand. Edge walked into the ring, waiting for Gene to finish his offence. Just then Kane got up and began to attack Snitsky, punch after punch, only to be stopped with a force that was so overpowering. Edge began his offence, constantly hitting Kane on the back with the chair.

"Edge is a relentless creature, just look at him King!" JR exclaimed.

"Well Edge is just trying to get even after Kane attacked him last week, guess."

When he did, pointing to an unoccupied chair outside the ring, Edge nodded to his protégé.

"King, you don't think Edge is going to do what I think he's going to do?"

"How else are you going to take out a monster? Edge is going for the Con-chair-to!" Snitsky slid back into the ring, chair in hand. As Kane tried to get up, both wrestlers were continuously banging their chairs on the canvas, waiting for Kane to stand on his two feet. Just when he did, both Edge and Snitsky swung at Kane's head simultaneously, causing both chairs to make contact with the Big Red Monster. The sound was sickening.

"Oh my God King, they actually did it."

"They took out the Big Red Monster – that's what they did!"

"I know, but – no, Edge isn't going to give up is he. He's going to take another swing!"

Edge positioned himself, towering over Kane. Lifting the chair, Edge was ready; he was going to destroy the man before him. The Master Manipulator lowered his hands with great force, only to realise that the chair no longer was in his grasp.

"King, what's Lita doing!" Edge turned around to see his girlfriend, holding the chair in hand. The anger sketched on his face could be seen a mile away.

"I can't let you do this Edge," Lita said. Edge made slow paces towards the red head.

"Lita, give me the chair," Edge voice was as calm as he could make it.

"No." Unfortunately, Lita reply didn't make the calmness last long.

"Give me the fucking chair damn it!"

"No!" Even though Lita was standing up to him, she couldn't hide the fear she felt. Luckily, she distracted Edge just in time. Kane stood behind the Rated R Superstar, a massive cut graced his forehead, blood seeping out uncontrollably. Grabbing the blonde wrestler with hands, lifting him and turning him over in to the position of a tombstone. Lita got out of the ring, looking around for Gene Snitsky, who was lying outside the ring, looking dazed. _Kane must have got to him. _Lita looked back at the ring, just in time to see Kane perform the tombstone.

With Edge knocked out, Kane staggered out of the ring, walking past Lita, up the ramp, and towards the back.

* * *

><p>Lita nervously knocked on the door. <em>I need to see if he's ok.<em> When no one answered, Lita knocked again. Yet to no avail, not answer. Without thinking, the diva barged into the room. Looking far ahead, she saw Kane sitting in the right hand corner of the locker room, the blooding flowing worst than before.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" Kane was in no mood to see the red head. Not replying, Lita saw a towel sitting on a nearby chair. Grabbing it, she slowly walked over, lowering to Kane's level. Carefully, she placed the towel over the head. Kane hissed at the pressure she was applying, but eventually relaxed at Lita's touch.

"We need to get you out of here." Lita slowly ushered the man up, still applying pressure to his forehead.

As both walked across the corridor, the trainers ran towards them.

"We need to get this man to the hospital!" As the trainers took care of Kane and ushered him inside the ambulance, Lita looked on, not knowing what to do.

"Are you coming in Miss?" Lita looked at the trainer, and then looked at Kane. _I can only return the favour..._

"Yes, yes I am." Hoping into the ambulance, Lita was only thinking one thing. _Edge, we need to do some serious talking._

**More will be revealed. Btw Ronni, when you told me that Beth said Jeff didn't like Skittles, I decided that it doesn't matter what she say, we can still imagine it, so that's why I added him liking Skittles in the story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I'm really, really sorry but I might not update as often. My internet got corrupted and the only source I had was my TV and my sister's laptop, but I can't up load stories on to the TV, and my sister doesn't let me go on her laptop now and then, so again, I'm really sorry. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, over 40 reviews overall! I'm in high spirits right now; you've made me feel Jefftastic! Thank you; you guys are awesome, much like The Miz. Btw, this is just a filler, I've already started writing the next chapter, and it has so much drama, so don't worry. Enjoy,**

**Natxxxx**

"Get the fuck off me! What part of "leave me alone" don't you understand!" Kane bellowed at the nurses who were trying to take care of him; it was obvious that he didn't want their help.

"But sir, you have a very deep cut, we can't let it get infect-"

"Just go!" And with that being said, the nurses ran off. There, in the hospital emergency room, Kane sat on a yellow rimmed gurney, blood running down his forehead. He knew Edge would try and pull something off, but he underestimated the master manipulator, big time. Kane hadn't anticipated the Con-chair-to. The blow to the head was enough to knock the Big Red Monster out. But somehow, that didn't matter. Lita mattered. He could hear her; hear her standing up to Edge. That's when he was recovered; he still was able to get up. _I couldn't let him hurt her, not again._

"Kane," a sudden undertone voice attracted the monster's attention. Looking towards the entrance of the emergency room, he saw the red head, her face showing great concern.

"Lita, please go. I'm fine, really." _I don't want her to see me like this. _

"No, you're not! Edge and Snitsky did a number on you." Lita walked right up to the injured man, grabbing a nearby towel on the way.

"No, Lita, just -" Kane calmed down the moment the diva placed the towel on his forehead, using it to clean his it.

"Why wouldn't you let the nurses tend to you," the diva asked, while continuing to apply pressure on to the cut.

"I can tend to myself." Kane watched while Lita discarded the towel, which was now crimson soaked. _She's so beautiful; I wish I could watch her every day._

"Well, you need a couple of stitches, so you need to let the nurses take a look at you," Lita's voice more reassuring than commanding. "I'll be here." Kane smiled at the diva's sentence.

"Ok." _Somehow, she can always change my mind..._

* * *

><p>"Jeff, meet me at St. Mary's Hospital, it's important." Leaning on a wall close to the reception, the extreme diva sighed, while hanging up on phone<strong>. <strong>She had no idea that Edge would go this far. Attacking a guy is one thing, but beating him until he bleeds, is another. Only God knows what would have happened to Kane if she hadn't been there. _But only God knows what would have happened to her if Kane hadn't got up. _Lita shuddered at that thought; she could still picture the look Edge gave her when she refused to hand him the chair. That look could give one nightmares.

"Li?" That voice was certainly recognisable. Lita turned left to see her friend, prancing around with a big box of Skittles in his arms.

"Jeff! Where the hell were you! How long does it take to buy some skittles?"

"I'm sorry! I had a fight with the shopkeeper; he wouldn't let me buy a box with just five dollars. So I said I wouldn't buy anything from him, and then he got upset. I felt bad we made bargain an -"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that your here now." Lita sighed and hug the rainbow-haired man.

"Well, it's clear that something bad must have happened, otherwise I wouldn't be standing in a hospital – what happened?"

Lita took a deep breath, "Edge and Snitsky attacked Kane, and they did the Con-chair-to."

"What!" Jeff's facial expression turned to anger. "Those bastards! Is Kane ok?"

"Err, he has a deep cut on his forehead, but he seems fine."

"Thank God, you didn't do anything stupid did you?" Lita immediately looked down.

"Litaaaaaa?"

"Define stupid..." Jeff shook his head at the red head. _Typical._

"You tried to stop Edge from doing any more, am I right?"

"Well what was I supposed to do! I couldn't just sit in the back and watch!" Lita shot her head right up.

"I know, but still. Edge has hit you once; you never know what else he could do to you!" Lita looked at the man in front of her, reluctantly agreeing with what she was about to say.

"I suppose you're right..."

"I sure am." Jeff then walked off and sat down in the reception. At that time, he attempted to open the box of Skittles that laid in his arms. Much to his dismay, he wasn't able to. Lita, noticing this, smirked

"Jeffy, do you need help opening that?"

"Nah, I can to do it." After a few more attempts, Jeff began to get impatient.

"Nice Li can't offer help to a guy in need!" The diva's jaw dropped.

"What! I offered y -"

"Yeah, whatever Li. Can you please just help me open this box – I love me some Skittles!"

* * *

><p>Edge took a swig of the beer he held in his hand. This was his fourth beer that night. Lying sluggishly on the couch that sat in his locker room, he thought about what had just recently transpired. <em>Kane deserved what was coming to him. In fact, he deserved much more. The monster would still be out cold on the floor if I hadn't got distracted by her; by Lita. <em>

_I wonder where she is now. I bet she's hanging out with him now. Either that or she's messing about with stupid asshole Jeff Hardy. _

"Edge?" With his thought being interrupted, Edge looked to his right to see Candice Michelle standing in the mist of the doorway, still in her wrestling gear, looking worried.

"Oh, hey Candice. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What happened between you and Kane out there? Did Eric Bischoff land you with one of his stupid business plans?"

"Yeah, sure, Eric said that would promote Raw to more fans." Candice walked further in to the room and plopped herself next to the Rated R superstar on the couch.

"Sounds like him, anyway I just wanted to see if you were ok, that tombstone was quite -" The diva was cut off with a massive kiss on the lips. Though she was caught by surprise, Candice deepened the kiss, wrapping both arms around the WWE superstar.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel," Candice asked, while Edge planted kisses down her shoulders.

"Nah, I want you right here, right now." Candice smiled cheekily at the man beside her, and placed her lips back on to his...

* * *

><p>While Lita was talking to one of the nurses about Kane's condition, Jeff was enjoying a pack of Skittles. <em>Maybe Kane might like these. I should ask him! Who doesn't like Skittles!<em>

Carrying the box in his arms, the charismatic enigma made his way down the corridor of the hospital, trying to remember what room number Lita told him Kane would be in.

"Here it is!" Seeing the right room number, Jeff knocked on the door, but opened the door without waiting for an answer. Walking in to the room, the first thing that caught Jeff's eye was the massive, but now stitched up cut gracing the tip of the monsters for head.

"Wow, that cut makes Li's one look invisible." Kane laughed at Jeff's words.

"Hello to you too." "Skittles?" Kane looked at the box Jeff was balancing on his knees,

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself, more for me!" Jeff immediately sat on a nearby chair. "Have you planned how you're going to get revenge on Edge?"

"Not yet, but I do have something in mind."

"You know, I still think Li cares about you, she wouldn't be here if she didn't."

"But if she did, she would have left Edge by now." Reaching inside the box for another pack, Jeff looked at Kane.

"Give her time. Soon she'll realise he's a scumbag!" When Kane didn't reply, Jeff knew something was up.

"You know something I don't, don't you?" Kane stared straight at the man sitting in front of him. He took a lungful of air.

"He's cheating on her." Jeff tightened his grip on the packet of Skittles that sat on his hand. Trying to relax, he needed to ask what was up in his mind.

"With who?"

"Candice Michelle, I saw them kissing as I walked past his locker room." Jeff shook his head. _This sucks._

"You need to tell her."

It was now Kane's turn to shake his head. "I can't tell her, the girl has suffered enough."

"Well, we don't want her to suffer more. She needs to know. She needs to know who her boyfriend really is; a two-timing fucking bastard. And you're going to be the one to tell her."

The conversation was interrupted with a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Lita popped her head through the small gap formed between the door and its' entrance way.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No honey, it's ok. I was just leaving anyway." Jeff got up, picking the box as well.

"Oh yeah, you have to get home tonight, Beth would be waiting." Jeff laughed.

"I also have a Skittles' stash to attend to. I'll be sure to call you." Lita hugged the rainbow warrior. When they broke apart, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful, ok?" The red head nodded and sent a smile to the man she called her brother.

"See ya Kane. Get well soon! Remember what I said."

"No problem." Smiling, Jeff Hardy strolled out of the hospital room, with Lita closing the door behind him.

"What does Jeff want you to remember?"

"Oh, to try a pack of Skittles when I get out of this place."

**The drama will be unveiled in the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! Ok, I'm really proud of this chapter, and I hope you will be too. I think I went out of my comfort zone, and when you read this, I think you'll understand what I mean. Misschrissi7; He does, definitely. Flufferz; Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you. Beth may end up being Jeff's dog. And he will. Leelan Jacobs; I thought you might! Soagirlforever; I'll keep that in mind. 4everY2JLitafan; I think the drama shall unveil in this chapter._**

**_Btw, you may recognise a particular segment in this chapter that was shown on Raw – I made sure I typed every word used. Sorry for spelling mistakes. Enjoy_**

**_Nat xxxx_**

_Monday Night Raw..._

Lita braced herself for what she was about to do. _Please let this encounter be normal. _The red head opened the locker room door, just in time to Edge sitting on the couch, finishing a second six-pack of beer. Sensing someone in the room, Edge turned to see her staring at him.

"Edge, we need to talk." While Lita closed the door behind her, Edge laughed hysterically, taking in the words that came out of his girlfriend's mouth. It was obvious that he was drunk.

"What's so funny?" Edge got up, his eyes fixed on Lita.

"_What's so funny?_ I'll tell you _what's so funny!_" Edge, walked towards the door and closed it very slowly, making the extreme diva uncomfortable.

"What's funny is that you haven't talked to me since last week, and you just waltz in here, trying to make amends?"

"Well we need to don't we!" The master manipulator smirked at the extreme diva's comment. He then cocked his head to the right, eyes still fixed on the girl before him.

"Why do we Lita! Is it because you're upset that I clobbered your stupid boyfriend!" The diva sent Edge a bewildered look, but he didn't care. "What's the reason Lita, were you upset that you saw Kane blood spewing on the canvas? Huh? Because I wasn't, I was enjoying it, and could have continued enjoying it until you swiped that chair out of my hands!"

"I couldn't let you hurt him! It's not right; you had no right to do that." Edge laughed even harder than before.

"Oh, and you have a right to go and see Kane behind my back! Oh don't give me that look!" But Lita couldn't help but continue to give Edge the look of confusion and rage.

"What do you mean? Do you think I've been cheating on you? Because if that's the case -"

"What are you going to do? Huh, Lita? Are you going to run to Kane? Are you going to have a chat with him when you feel troubled?"

"Is that what this is all about? You attacked Kane because you saw me talking to him?" Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing. Edge on the other hand appeared to have trouble standing up right, something the red head was able to notice. _He doesn't mean anything he said – he's obviously drunk. _Managing to stand still, Edge walked slowly to the diva, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"I needed to send a message; make a statement. I needed to let Kane know that when you mess with me, the consequences are 100% _Rated R_," Lita raised an eyebrow and began to shake her head disapprovingly at her boyfriend's comment. "I also wanted him to learn that you belonged to me."

The diva instantly stopped shaking her head, carefully taking in the words the blond wrestler said.

"What do you mean I _belong to you?"_ Edge grinned. _I've gotten her to crack. _,

"Don't you get it Lita? You belong to me. You're mine and only mine – you can't be shared." Lita was shocked at what the Rated R superstar had to say. _If he thinks he's going to use that shit over me, he has another think coming. I'm ending this!_

"Well sorry to burst your bubble. But if that's how you feel, then I'm sorry Edge; I think we need to go our separate ways." And that is when everything went wrong. Edge was more alert than ever; he was able to stand still. Fists clenched tight, Edge looked down at the ground, trying to calm the volcano in the pit of his stomach, ready to erupt. As tranquilly as he could make his voice, he began to talk once again.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, you heard what I said. It's over! I don't think I want to be with a man who feels he should be able to have authority over me!" As Lita proceeded towards the door, she abruptly stopped in her tracks. Feeling a sharp pain shoot around her right wrist, she turned around to see that Edge had a firm grip on it. But that's not what frightened her.

Looking up, so both eyes could meet his, Lita could see fury swelling up in the green orbs of her ex boyfriend. It was the same look he gave her when he hit her last week. Without hesitation, Edge rammed Lita towards the floor beneath them, his body on top of hers. Lita began to kick and punch Edge, but Edge gained the upper hand, grabbing both arms, slamming them against the floor. With both arms now pinned to the ground, courtesy of the man on top of her, the red head's body was now hurting all over. Edge had now unleashed the volcano within him. Unable to hide the fear she was feeling, Lita tried her best to scream, but Edge was having none of that. Raising his right hand, Edge slapped the fallen diva, just like before. Just enough to cause serious pain, but not enough to display any bruising.

Lita immediately became quiet, tears running down her cheeks, stinging her skin from the slap she received. Sending her a sick, devious smile, Edge realised he had great influence.

"You think you can leave me? You really think you can leave me! I don't think so. You don't get it Lita, you are mine! You will always be mine!" Edge got right into the diva's face, a face that exhibited alarm,

"Now, do you understand?" Lita didn't answer, and closed her eyes, hoping her would get off of her. Annoyed by this, Edge lifted her collapsed body from the shoulders, and violently shaking it, throwing Lita back to the ground, her body meeting it with a loud thump.

"Do you understand Lita!" As best as she could, Lita gave a nod to the Canadian.

"Good, I'm glad. I'll be back." Edge opened the door of the locker room, and walked out, shutting the door behind him. When out of her sight, the red head slowly got up from the floor, dragging herself across the locker room, only to collapse on the nearby couch. That was when the tears were flowing continuously. Lita had never imagined her relationship with Edge to turn to this. There was a reason why she left Kane; it was because Edge made her feel on cloud nine, something Lita thought she'd never be able feel, but of course, times do change. _Who can I tell what just happened. I could tell Jeff, maybe even Kane – but who knows what Edge may do to me; to them. I can't risk it. _

"Lita, you're needed at Eric Bischoff's office." Lita looked towards the right to see Edge stand in the doorway, with Gene Snitsky behind him, looking a bit agitated for some reason. Slowly getting up, Lita made her way pass both Gene and Edge, not making eye contact with any of them. _Let's get this over with._

* * *

><p>Kane walked into the arena. Fully recovered from Edge's attack, he began to think how he was going to tell Lita the truth about her boyfriend. <em>But would she believe me. If I tell her, she'll act stubborn.<em>

"Kane?" Kane turned around to see one of the technicians standing in front of him. "You have a match against Gene Snitsky tonight." Kane nodded, and walked off towards his locker room. As he was walking, he happened to see Candice Michelle talking to Torrie Wilson. Candice seemed to be very happy, there was no negativity seen. The Big Red Monster couldn't help but send her a critical look, which she didn't notice. _How can she act like everything is normal? How can she walk around without the worry that someone has found out her secret. _Continuing his journey, Kane made it to his locker room. _Lita won't believe me until she see's hardcore evidence; and I'll be the one to give it to her._

* * *

><p>"No, you can't make me! I won't say it!" Lita jumped right out of her seat. With hardwood floorboards and an Oakwood desk circling around him, Eric Bischoff remained in his seat, but of course didn't hide his hate for the red head.<p>

"I don't care if you don't want to do it. But here's the twist – I'm ordering you. As the General Manager of Raw, and your boss, I expect you to listen to me!" Eric said sternly towards the diva, who remained in the same position, unharmed by Eric's demeanour.

"And as your employee, I have rights. I refuse to go through with this segment. You're messing with people's feelings here." Eric stood up.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is whether Raw gets ratings or not Lita. Ratings are very important. No ratings mean no money and no jobs; it's as simple as that. So you can ever refuse to do this and lose your job in the process, or help Raw become better than ever – it's your call!" Lita sighed, taking in what the GM was saying. _I can't, it's against everything I stand for._ Looking ahead, at Eric, Lita slowly sat down in her seat. _Please God, forgive me for what I'm about to do._

"What do I have to say?"

* * *

><p>Candice Michelle walked out of the diva's locker room, feeling happy as happy can be. But that didn't mean she didn't feel guilty. Her and Edge had been going at it for some time now, behind Lita's back. <em>Lita's a nice girl, and she been through so much.<em> Except Candice didn't just feel guilt.

Throughout her affair with the Rated R superstar, Vince's Devil couldn't help but feel some sort of affection for the blonde wrestler. Every time she met with him, she would be grateful that he was there, but for some reason, she wanted more.

"Hey babe," Edge grabbed Candice from behind, slithering both his arms around her waist. Her then began to kiss her neck. Removing herself from his grip, Candice slapped the Canadian on his left arm.

"What the hell Edge! People could have been passing by!" Rubbing his arm, Edge laughed.

"I'm sorry babe; I just wanted to see you," Candice smiled at the comment that was said. "Are you free?" The diva leaned in close to him, so Edge could feel her warm breath against his skin. Slowly, she lowered her hand towards his crotch, rubbing the area. This caused Edge to jump slightly. Then, the diva turned and walked away, but not before she sent Edge a very cheeky smile.

"I take that as a yes!" And with that, Edge sped after her.

* * *

><p>Kane made his way towards the ring. The crowd were cheering as he got in, but cheered even louder when he performed his signature entrance. Fire breathed out of a four ring posts, sending a red glow throughout the arena.<p>

_It's not my fault!_

Gene Snitsky walked in from backstage and stood under the Titantron. Behind, Lita followed, looking very reluctant. This confused Kane, but what confused him even more was that for some reason, she had a microphone in her hand. _What's she doing here?_

"Look Gene, I just wanted to clear the air and everything and set the record straight. About the whole baby thing; I now know, I know you've been trying to tell me but..." Lita took in a deep breath, and looked towards Kane, who stood in the middle of the ring, looking very puzzled. "It wasn't your fault." Kane's eyes widened, full of astonishment. _She didn't; she wouldn't. _The crowd began to boo very loud, chanting "You suck" at the two wrestlers who stood below the Titantron.

"No, it wasn't my fault." Snitsky nodded. Pointing at Kane, Lita continued.

"It was Kane's. Kane is who put me in danger. And actually, so what I wanted to tell you is that I owe you a ton of gratitude," The red head closed her eyes. _What am I saying?_ Opening her eyes, she carried on.

"The thought of having some demon spawn baby running around with some useless husband sulking! Ahh! I just wanted to thank you. I mean, I don't know whether you get where I'm coming from, but I mean really, really, really wanted to thank you." Lita closed the gap between her and Gene. She then reached up and caught his platted beard in her right hand, wrapping it around her index finger. Pulling it, Lita lowered his head. With hesitation, Lita planted a kiss on Gene Snitsky's lips, shocking Gene, Kane, the WWE Universe, and herself.

"My pleasure!" Snitsky said, recovering from his shock. Laughing, Snitsky is walked down the ramp. Lita followed, glancing at Kane, who was shaking his head, refusing to look at her. _I hope Kane finds somewhere in his heart to forgive me, because I might not be able to forgive myself._

* * *

><p>"That was a very good segment Lita, very promising." Eric Bischoff was waiting in the gorilla, exhibiting a happy smile. Lita looked at the GM, hated and tears glistening in her eyes. Not saying anything, she walked away, passing the locker rooms. Finding a big black crate, Lita hid behind it, sitting down. Tears were streaking down her cheek, falling one by one.<p>

"Did you mean it?" Lita abruptly looked above to see Kane towering over her. Unable to look at him, she immediately looked down and shook her head, while sniffling. Kane, realising she was telling the truth, bent down to her level. Hoping the diva wouldn't flinch, the Big Red Machine place his hand under Lita's chin, tilting her head up, so she could face him. Hazel orbs stared straight at one baby blue and one black. Kane could see all the sorrow and grief in the red head's eyes.

"It's going to be ok." Lita nodded at Kane's words, rubbing her nose as well. Grabbing her left arm, Kane lifted Lita up from the floor.

"Come here." At Kane's gesture, Lita openly enveloped the Devil's favourite demon in a hug. In the middle of the hallway, with only a large black crate as their witness, both embraced each other. When breaking apart, Lita sent Kane an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, I'm really glad I have you." Kane smiled in return, and kissed the diva on her forehead. _I can't tell her about them; not like this._

**_Eventually, Kane will tell her... Please review_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! This is just a filler, but I think you might like it. I'm not usually into romantic stuff, so I'm quite proud at what I've sort of whipped up for you. I hope you love it, and thank you for reading and reviewing! 50 reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Misschrissi7; He is, I know, the actual image of them creeps me out.**

**Sonib89; Believe me, it will be soon, very soon.**

**Flufferz; Only you would put that up and freak me out. I know, evidence means everything to people these days. Believe me, Beth is his dog. Jeff is single because no woman deserves his love. **

**Thanks guys to those guys who reviewed the last chapter. Love you all! Sorry for spelling mistakes...**

**Nat xxxx**

"So are you going to be OK?" Lita sent an appreciative look towards Kane. _I don't know what I'd do without him. _

"I think I will be." Kane watched the velvet red-head carefully, unsure about her response. She didn't sound certain at all. _Maybe I can cheer her up a bit; it's now or never._

"Lita, would you like to go out for a bit?" The extreme diva raised her eyebrow a small millimetre, shocked at the Big Red Monster's question. _Should I say yes? It shouldn't cause any harm, as long as Edge doesn't find out; I don't think I can go through another one outbursts. _

"Yeah, I would." Kane smiled at Lita, a smile that wasn't always seen by others.

"Hey, what's the smile for?"

"I'm just glad you said yes. So come, let's go." Kane began to walk, when suddenly, he felt something warm wrap around his left hand. Looking down, he saw a small pale hand entwined with his. The younger brother of destruction turned towards Lita, trying to figure out what her intention was. Her hazel eyes showed fear, fear for being rejected maybe. _I would never reject her. _Kane beamed and pulled the diva towards him, wrapping his arm around her. Lita relaxed under his touched, happy that he felt the same way.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." And with that, both left the arena.

* * *

><p>Edge sat up in his bed, trying to process the events that occurred lately. The relationship he shared with Lita wasn't a good one, but of course, that hadn't come to mind to members of the roster. Everyone thought they were fine, they thought that nothing was going on. But that wasn't entirely true.<p>

"Edge?" The Rated R superstar turned his body to face a very drowsy brunette.

"Hey Candice. Did you have a nice sleep?" Dressed only in her red lace bra and panties, Candice sat up straight in the bed. Stretching her arms out and yawning, the diva turned to Edge, giving him a very groggy smile.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired. Who knew having sex could drown you out?" Edge chuckled at the diva's comment. She always seemed to make him smile.

"Well go back to bed then babe."

"Are you sure?" Edge gave Candice a nod.

"Yes, I am. Now get under the covers before I change my mind and drag you out." Candice laughed and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the blond man's right cheek.

"Goodnight my Rated R superstar."

"Goodnight my little sexy devil." Grinning, Candice laid down, closing her eyes swiftly. Edge watched as Vince's devil drifted off to sleep. _She looks so peaceful._

Reaching for his phone that sat on the nearby night stand, the Canadian native didn't take his eyes of the diva. He was seeing her in a different way; from a whole other perspective. It was evident his relationship with Candice was nothing in comparison to his relationship with Lita. With the red head, too much of her past affected them. And he always seemed to be in a queer mood; Edge liked to be in control. Lita, she seemed too independent and stubborn for his liking. But with Candice, everything was so much easier. _And the sex is great!_

Edge finally turned his gaze towards his phone, realising that he had a text message.

_Hey Edge. I'm really tired so I'm leaving d arena early. I just 4ought I'd let u know. C u next week? _

_Lita _

Smirking, Edge placed the phone back on the night stand. _She's definitely not going to dare and see Kane again, not after I taught her a lesson. I bet she gone to meet up that stupid Hardy kid. All that crazy hair dye must have seeped through his skull and into his brain. I don't know what she sees in him. _

Edge turned back to the sleeping girl in his bed, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Turning back, he turned off the lamp, them leaving both of in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Kane, where are we going?" Lita sat in the passenger seat of the monster's black 2003 Mercedes, wearing an inquisitive expression.<p>

"Jeff warned me about those expressions of yours." Lita laughed really hard.

"What else has my dear brother warned you about?" Kane grinned.

"Nothing much really, just not to piss you off. He told me about the time you threatened to throw a pack of Skittles down the toilet."

"He deserved it; no one uses my bra as a slingshot and get's away with it!" Kane's smile grew wider. _When was the last time we got along so well? _Recognising his surroundings, Kane stopped and parked the car.

"Are we here?"

"Yes Lita, we are here." Lita failed to hide excitement and clapped her hands. Getting out of the car, Kane made his way to the other side, opening the door for the Atlanta native.

"Now, this is still a surprise, so I need you to put this on." Kane placed his right hand in the pocket of the dark grey jacket he was wearing, pulling out a long piece of black fabric. Lita raised an eyebrow at the item that was in the wrestler's grasp.

"Is that a blind fold?"

"Yes, it is."

"And you want me to _wear_ it?"

"Yes, is that going to be any trouble?" Still with an eyebrow raised, the red haired diva took the blindfold out of Kane's grasp, and tied it around her head, covering her eyes completely.

"How do I look?"

* * *

><p>Jeff walked back into his living room, with Beth trailing after him. With a pack of Skittles in hand, the youngest Hardy was in deep thought. <em>There is no way Lita would say what she said on Raw from the heart; Eric Bischoff has something to with this.<em> _I wonder how Kane took it. _ Releasing himself from his thoughts, Jeff poured some Skittles in his mouth, smiling as he tasted the juicy flavours of the Rainbow. Just then, the rainbow-haired warrior felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Jeff looked at the phone that laid in the palm of his hand.

_You have 1 new message_

Clicking the open button, Jeff read the message he received;

_Hey. I'm taking Lita out to her special place. She needs cheering up after what Eric forced her to say. I don't think I can tell her just yet, but give me time. I'll talk to you later._

_Kane _

Jeff read the message carefully. _Poor Li, I hope she's okay._

"Woof!" The charismatic enigma looked down to see Beth at his feet, wagging her tail. Jeff kneeled down to pat his American Foxhound.

"Hey Girl, I hope your Aunt Lita is feeling better." _And I she will continue to feel better when Kane tells her what Edge is really up to._

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Kane had been guiding the red head to the destination he wanted her to see.<p>

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please let me see where I am!" The anticipation was arousing in the diva.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3." Kane began to remove the blindfold that was tied around Lita's face, allowing her to see.

"So where -" Lita suddenly paused. Looking ahead, the red head took in the scene that was in view. Ahead, what seemed like a million stars stood up in the midnight blue sky, gleaming as bright as they could be. Slowly walking forward, the fiery diva became conscious that she was high above ground Looking down, she realised she was on the roof of a building.

"So what do you think?" Lita turned around to face Kane, who was standing behind her.

"I love it! But how did you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Sitting himself down on the concrete floor, The Devil's favourite Demon motioned the extreme diva to come sit next to him. With no hesitation, Lita plopped herself next to Kane. "I remember you talking about it all the time, how you loved going up on the roof of any building, watching the stars. You said it always calmed you down." Lita looked at the man next to her, a grateful expression graced on her face.

"Kane, you didn't have to do this." Kane wrapped his right arm around the diva, bringing her closer to him.

"I wanted to; I can't stand to see you upset." With a happy smile forming on the face of the red head, Lita snuggled closer to Kane, while watching the stars that shone above. Kane never felt the way he felt with any other girl. _I have to tell her soon, otherwise I won't be able to tell her how I feel. _Lita had a similar thought bombarding her mind, not letting her think about anything else; _I think I might be falling __**back**__ in love him._

**Well, I hope that was appealing to you. Drama shall be unveiled in the next chapter. **

**Please Review...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Happy Halloween! I'm in a spiritual mood, so I spent ages on this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews – 61! Please continue to review, it makes me feel happy inside! Sorry for my spelling mistakes, I type so fast so I can hop into bed!**

**Nat xxxx**

**Misschrissi7: It is, and we all crave Skittles...**

**Flufferz: I know! Lita is way better than Candice. I don't know whether Kane is going to be this way for long... "Okay, I just squealed like a Bieber fan" – really, you liked it that much? Thanks, just don't attract any Bieber fans. In the spirit of Halloween, I may have to kill them with a butcher's knife...**

**BubblyShell22; I'm glad you have found your way to this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**StarstruckxPerfection; Why did you change your name? It was good! Thank you, I hope so too!**

**Sonib89: She does – read on!**

**Quinny'sJellyBean: Read on, I think I should have answered your question...**

**Burlesque Queen: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

"Jeffry, oh Jeffry..." Lita called out to her friend, who happened to be lying down on his King-sized bed, peacefully sleeping. Or so it seemed. Jeff groaned and turned on his side, facing the red head with his eyes closed.

"Hmmmmm"

"It's time to wake up," Lita sat on the edge of the bed, trying to shove him gently.

"No, it's time to dream about Skittles." Jeff smiled as he replied groggily. The extreme diva smiled at his response, but was in a hurry. She began to rub the sleepy male gently, except of course Jeff didn't stir. Running out of patience, Lita grabbed a nearby pillow that sat on top of the bed.

"That's it Jeff! Get up!" With power, the diva started to hit him with the pillow in her grasp, relentless to give up.

"Li! Stop!" Jeff, who now was fully aware of what was happening, tried to grab to pillow from the forceful hands.

"No! I'll stop when you get up! And if you don't, you know what my next target would be – and I can tell you that when I'm done with them, it won't be a colourful rainbow." Lita did stop, but not on her time. Jeff suddenly leaped out of the bed, and ran to the door that led to the ensuite, which was directly parallel to the bed. As quickly as he could, Jeff opened it and shut it tightly as soon as he entered. Smirking, the red head walked towards the door, leaning on it when she got there. With her ear making contact with the pinewood door, Lita listened intently, hearing a shower being turned on.

"I'm glad you finally listened."

"Whatever Li! Just don't touch my Skittles!" With her smirk larger than ever, Lita left the rainbow haired warrior's bedroom, and made her way down the corridor. As she walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but notice to diagonal rows of framed photographs that adorned the cream coloured walls. It wasn't until now that she noticed herself in most of the pictures. Numerous versions of herself were present opposite her; all with a appearing happy. Naturally, Jeff was next to her, doing a random pose. Lita smiled to herself, knowing that Jeff would forever be her friend. _So why can't I tell him that Edge hit me again?_

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, the diva walked into the living room, and plopped herself on the green sofa that happened to have a great view of the TV.

"Now what does my Jeffy have that would interest me?" Eyeing the rack of DVDs that sat tall, Lita saw her just the one that would not only interest her, but Jeff too.

"Li?" Lita turned to the sudden view of a topless Jeff Hardy. With a chain hanging down his dark blue jeans, and his colourful arrays of tattoos gleaming around his upper half, Jeff sauntered in the direction and the scarlet haired diva, sitting beside her.

"Wow Jeff, you know just how to make an entrance. Tell me why you aren't wearing a top?"

"To show the off my Jefftastic features that would leave women drooling, and because it's really hot." Lita nodded, raising her left eyebrow at her brother's choice of words. _Jefftastic? The boy is so full of himself. _

"Ok, so I was planning to watch Nosferatu, are you interested?"

"Yes, but first we must talk." A puzzled expression now was placed on the diva's face. _Aren't we talking now?_

"Okay? What do you want to talk about?" Lita was now even more puzzled, maybe even bamboozled when Jeff gave her an inquisitive look, moving himself so that his face was inches away from hers.

"Sooooooooo?" Slightly leaning towards her left side so that they had space between themselves, Lita shrugged her shoulders.

"So what?"

"So what was it like going out with Kane? Did you have fun on the rooftop?" The diva rolled her eyes at the charismatic enigma, instantly realising what Jeff what trying to do.

"First of all, it's like a normal going out, and second of all, how did you know that I went out with him and went to a rooftop?" It was now Jeff's turn to roll his eyes.

"Seriously Li, girls aren't the only ones who communicate with their friends. Kane and I are pretty tight."

"Kane and you are _pretty tight?"_

"Yes my little bunny, does that make you mad?" Jeff watched Lita's reaction. She didn't seem that annoyed about him and Kane talking. _She's going to be annoyed when she finds out that we both know she's being cheated on. Maybe livid even. _

"Whatever, I'm just glad you found a friend who can help you appear manlier to others around you." The wrestler narrowed his eyes at the woman next to him. _Must she always bring that up!_

"Anyway, to answer your question properly, yes, it was relaxing and lovely. He made me feel special and wanted, and because of that, I actually think that..." Jeff, picking up that the diva unexpectedly stopped herself from revealing any form of information, knew it was now time for some interrogation.

"Yes, you actually think that youuuuuuuu...?" Lita looked at her best friend, her pale cheeks weren't pale anymore; they were became a deep ruby red colour. This instantly sent Jeff into the right direction, almost like he received a message. He knew what she meant. _She's finally going to admit!_

"You're falling in love, aren't you?" Lita blushed even harder.

"Yes, yes I am." Jeff gave out a cheer of joy, and engulfed his sister in his arms, leaving her quite surprised when he released her.

"What was that for?"

"I was in the moment. Anyway, are you going to tell him?" Lita began to think, trying to figure out what she would do.

"Maybe. I probably will." _I just can't guarantee it._ Jeff watched the diva who sat next to him, scanning her with his eyes; searching for any sort of expression that would clarify the doubt that she was feeling. _If I know Li, she won't always follow through with what she says. I need to clear her mind. What's the date today, maybe that would help me...? _Jeff turned his gaze from the red head, his eyes moving from left to right, searching for his calendar.

"There you are!" Seeing it leaning against the front of the sky blue coloured walls, Jeff got up and walked towards it, his eyes promptly beaming when he saw what day it was. _Halloween!_

"Li?"

"Yeah?" Jeff turned his whole body around swiftly, but with style. Somehow, he caught himself in a pose with his arms high above in the air, his eyes opened wide with exhilaration.

"It's Halloween today! Let's go trick or treating!" Lita scrunched her face in an annoyed sort of fashion. _Damn it! I thought he would forget!_ The younger Hardy brother happened to detect the annoyance Lita felt; laughing was his reaction.

"Hahahahaha! You thought that I'd forget! This means that we need to sort out our outfits!" The diva groaned rather loud, purposely even. She couldn't be bothered to dress up this year; she had done that too many times with man who was now scurrying around the house, looking for possible outfits that would be perfect.

"Jeff, do we have to? I mean, we do it every year!"

"Yes, and that's what makes it fun! Come on Li, please?" Jeff's voice sounded pleading enough. _Ok, maybe this year. Just as long as he hasn't made me a ridiculous outfit..._

"Found it!" Thuds could be heard as Jeff ran down the stairs; his face full of enthusiasm. _This is going to be a great day!_

* * *

><p>"Jeff, please tell me why we are hiding behind these bushes?"<p>

"Because we're ninjas Li! We're supposed to blend in, duh!" Jeff and Lita both were crouched behind a rose bush that stood across 4th street. Clothed completely in black, they peeped over the green leaves amongst them, watching kids who were passing by, stopping at the houses lined along the roads. They each had bags, all looking full of luscious candy. The Charismatic Enigma's mouth watered as he witness kids munching on the candy bars.

"Ok Li, remember what I said. We are ninjtastic, so we can get more candy than ever."

"Whatever Jeff! Let's just get it over and done with!" With that being said, Jeff smiled and ducked. Suddenly, he sprang out from the bushes, doing a forward roll to create a dramatic effect. Tied around his head was a black mask, with two eyes holes so that he was able to see. That was joined with a complete set of a black jumpsuit, and combat boots. Following behind in a much less dramatic style, Lita's outfit was similar, but was a more sexy style, with the jumpsuit having a v-neck neck hole, and a zip leading up to it.

"So, now that is over, can we just go and get candy now?" Jeff rolled her eyes at the scarlet haired ninja.

"Fine! Gosh Li, you're no fun." Lita frowned at the rainbow haired ninja's statement.

"Hey! I am too! I was the one who gave you the idea to bathe in Skittles?" Jeff smiled as he remembered that day. The whole bath tub was fully of the multi-coloured treats – 487 packets.

"True, true. Are we going to get candy or not?" Lita smiled and abruptly ran whilst performing a forward handspring.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jeff giggled and expressed his amusement by executing a ninjtastic backwards handspring.

"Make it double!"

* * *

><p><em>Monday Night Raw<em>

Edge walked along the corridors, looking for someone and someone in particular. The master manipulator had not stopped thinking about his last encounter with Candice. It seemed a lot more than normal sex; there was more passion involved. He had a certain desire to have something more, a relationship.

"Are you looking for me?" Edge turned around to see just the woman he was looking for. Dressed in a skimpy baby pink camisole and ripped shorts,

Candice was sitting on top of a few stacked crates. Her legs crossed and her face shining with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, I actually was." Edge walked towards the diva and hopped onto the crates, wrapping his arm around her. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, but the question is _how are you?" _Edge smiled. _And this is why I like her. _

"I'm fine, but I would be even better if you come and join me in my locker room." Candice grinned and slid off of the crates, grabbing the Canadian by the hand.

"Well let's go then – we'll see if you feel even better..."

* * *

><p>"So why haven't I heard from you?" Lita jigged at the sound of her friend's voice.<p>

"Sorry Vicky, Jeff has taken up all my time." Lita turned to face the raven haired diva, trying to sound apologetic as she possibly could.

"No worries, he is your best friend. So what's been up?"

"Nothing much, Jeff dragged to go trick or treating – we dressed up as ninjas!" Victoria laughed, trying to imagine just how weird both wrestlers must have look.

"That must have scared little kids."

"Believe me, it was."

"Hahahahaha, I can only imagine. Well, I have to go babe. It was good talking to you." Victoria hugged the red head.

"You too." As Victoria left, Lita started to make her way around the backstage area of the arena. She aimed to get to her locker room and put all her stuff away. She had tried negotiating with Eric Bischoff for a permanent locker room for herself but he denied her the pleasure. Sure, she didn't mind sharing with Edge; she just didn't want to suffer another slap to the face, or even worse.

Realising that she had reached her destination, she red head proceeded to open the door, but hastily stopped upon hearing voices; voices coming from inside the locker room. Slowly pressing her left ear against the door, Lita listened intently – something she learned to regret.

"Oh, Edge! That's it!" The voices were getting louder, and more pleasurable. If the extreme diva wasn't mistaken, those were sex noises. _No, Edge wouldn't, the Edge I know wouldn't. _

"You want more Candice, do you?" Edge's distinct voice filled the air. _Edge, an-and Candice. What? _ Leaning adjacent to the door, crack appeared, allowing the diva to have a glimpse of the room – and that's when she saw. There, both wrestlers were on top of each other, both skimmed completely from their clothes. Lita gasped at the sight and quickly walked away, unable to witness any more of their incongruous love making session. She continued to walk away, tears streaming down her cheeks, washing away the mascara that rimmed her eyelashes. _He's actually doing what I feared, I can't believe this!_

Seeing a door with a plaque that had a recognisable name, Lita knocked on the door shakily. Little by little, the door opened and revealed a tall man, who wore his classic wrestling tights, red barbed wire ran around his legs.

"Lita? What's wrong? And why are you crying?" Lita gazed at Kane, her hazel eyes shining more than ever, but sending signals of pain and hurt.

"Edge is cheating on me"

**Hoped you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! 76 reviews! I'm very thankful - you have no idea! By the way, more drama in the next chapter, way more... Also, I've changed the ending of the previous chapter - Lita just says that Edge is cheating on her, she doesn't mention that he's doing it with Candice.  
><strong>

**BubblyShell22; Wait no more! Thank you, Ron and I thought that they would make perfect , I like your idea about Matt!  
><strong>

**Misschrissi7; I don't have that feeling at all...**

**Flufferz; You what! Why is it always you and I who feel that way? Well, mostly you, because I certainly didn't have an orgasm picturing Jeff, just got flustered a little. Hahahaha, yes we are! I'm glad you felt the need to finish the motto, one just can't leave it hanging! Hahaha, Raw was good! I was rooting for our Mikey Miz all the way - and he changed his Titantron!**

**StarstruckxPerfection; Poor Lita indeed. I like Candice too, but not as much as Lita.**

**Quinny'sJellyBean; I'm loving your pen name by the way! I doubt that right now...**

**Boobookins123; Thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

**LeelanJacobs; Hello Stranger! How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages. Bum Bum Bum indeed. Wait not my friend!**

**Thanks guys, oh, and for those who live in the UK - I hope you had a fun Bonfire Night, I sure did! Fireworks everywhere, you'd think the shed would blow up but it didn't! Hahahahaha, I really didn't try to blow up a shed, I don't even have one - to tempting to do evil experiments in - Ron, you know what I mean... Sorry for spelling mistakes.  
><strong>

**Nat xxxx  
><strong>

"_Pain" by Three Days Grace_

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_You're sick of feeling numb_  
><em>You're not the only one<em>  
><em>I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<em>

_This life is filled with hurt_  
><em>When happiness doesn't work<em>  
><em>Trust me and take my hand<em>  
><em>When the lights go out you will understand<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Anger and agony_  
><em>Are better than misery<em>  
><em>Trust me, I've got a plan<em>  
><em>When the lights go off, you will understand<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain<em>

_I know, I know that you're wounded_  
><em>You know, you know that I'm here to save you<em>  
><em>You know, you know I'm always here for you<em>  
><em>I know, I know that you'll thank me later<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>  
><em>Rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>  
><em>Rather feel pain<em>

Kane's eyes widened upon hearing the words coming out of the red head's mouth. _What! How did she find out – I was supposed to tell her! _The younger brother of destruction removed his mind from his thoughts, and looked down at the girl who stood before him, sobbing. Grabbing her left arm, Kane lead the diva into his locker room and sat down. He then pulled Lita towards him and sat her on his lap, allowing her into his embrace.

With her face buried in The Big Red machine's chest, Lita's sobs grew louder by the second. Her whole body began to shake uncontrollably as every tear shed against her cheeks. The world seemed to be crumbling around her. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

The Devil's favourite demon rocked his friend back and forth, trying to soothe her in some way. He hated to see her like this. He remembered the last time he had to; to see her in so much pain...

_Lita sat in the car, her complexion paler than usual. Kane sat next to her in the driver's seat, his eyes fixed on the diva, who seemed to be in a another world right now. He knew how much she was hurting, but he didn't know what to do, never mind what to say. _

"_Lita, honey, we need to get you back into the house." For the first time since they left the hospital, Lita turned to look at him. The sparkle in her hazel eyes had vanished completely, taking her personality with her. The red head nodded and opened the car door, getting out of the car. Kane got out as well, locking the car before following his wife in pursuit. She was walking really fast, but he couldn't blame her. _

_ Kane regretted bringing his love to the ringside. He should have just left her be in the back, she would have been fine; she wouldn't have had to be rushed to hospital just a mere 30 minutes later. Kane plopped himself on the couch, while Lita ran up the stairs. Kane listened as he heard the door slam from one of the rooms on the second landing. He wished he could change back time, he wished he didn't bring that chair into the ring, just to make a statement. But most of all, he wished that Lita had stayed outside of the ring. _

_ The images were flicking through his mind. The image of Lita being crushed beneath him, her cries filling the air, plying through his ear drums. Kane immediately was worried when he realised what had occurred, but even more worried when he saw both of Lita's arms wrapped around her stomach. For the first time on his life, Kane prayed hard that day. On September 13__th__, he sat in the Lita's hospital room by her sleeping form, praying that both his wife and his child would be okay. That's when the ECG began to beep; that's when his little boy died, and so did part of his wife._

_ Kane's thoughts were interrupted by a faint cries coming from upstairs. Conscious who it was, the Big Red Monster sprinted up the stair and across the corridor, trying to find where the sound was coming from. He figured it out and opened the door slowly, revealing a custard coloured painted room. The bottom corners of the walls had teddy bears gracing them. Lita sat on the floor, her back leaning against the wooden cot that stood in the right hand corner. Tears were being shed hysterically. In her hands, the diva held a white piece of clothing, which looked like a very small t-shirt._

_ Kane walked to his wife, bending down at her level. He didn't want to see her like this. Doing what he thought was the only way to help her, the wrestler hugged Lita, rocking her like a child. Kane could feel his black t-shirt dampen as the red head cried in his arms. Looking around the room, he became conscious that she had dropped the white t-shirt she was holding. Gazing more closely at the t-shirt, the brother of destruction knew what had brought on Lita's sudden outburst. The t-shirt read, "Mummy's little angel."_

"Why would he do this Kane?" Lita sat on the bench in her ex-husband's locker room. Kane sat on a chair opposite her.

"Because he's a stupid piece of shit." Lita winced at the harsh tone her friend used.

"He may be that now, but he wasn't like that before."

"Oh yes he was." The diva studied Kane's body language. _There's something he's not telling me._

"What do you mean by that?"

"If Edge wants to go and fuck Candice, doesn't that say something about him?"

"I never said he was cheating on me with Candice." Kane looked down at the floor. _Great, know she's going to figure out my part in this sooner than later._

"Kane, how do you know Edge is cheating on me with Candice Michelle?" The demon hesitated before saying anything. Bringing himself to face her, Kane looked at Lita. She was showing signs of confusion and anxiety.

"I saw them." Kane gazed at the female once again, and watched as her expressions transformed from confusion to anger.

"WH-what? What do you mean you _saw them_?"

"I saw them making out in your locker room." The extreme diva turned to face away from Kane, tears prickling her eyes. _He knew! And he didn't tell me._

"How long have you know?"

"About 3 weeks I think. But Li, you need to listen to me," Kane lightly clutched her by the shoulders, but Lita refused to meet his gaze. "I was going to tell you, but there was never a right time. Jeff said that I should be the one to tell -" Twisting around instantaneously upon hearing her brother's name, Lita gave Kane a look of disbelief and hurt.

"Jeff knew too?" Kane inaudibly groaned, becoming aware that he had said too much.

"Yes, he did." Lita got up from her sitting position, and started to pace.

"I can't believe this! Why didn't anyone of you tell me?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, really?" There was no doubt that the extreme diva was livid. "I need to get out of here." The red head walked towards the door, only to be stopped. Kane stood behind her, her right hand in his grasp.

"Lita, please, I'm really sorry."

"Then why didn't you tell me Kane?"

"I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"I think you're a little too late for that." And with that, Lita stormed out, leaving Kane standing in the doorway, watching her leave.

* * *

><p>Jeff sat on the floor with Beth sitting next to him.<p>

"Yes Matt, I'm sure that Dad didn't mean it... I know that... But he and Lita are pretty close, so I know where he's coming from... Just don't take it to heart, hold up, I've got another caller online. I'll call you back." Jeff cut off, and answered the next call.

"Hello, Jeffrey here."

"Jeff, she knows – and now she's gone!" Jeff jumped up onto his two feet.

"Okay, calm down Kane. What do you mean she knows?"

"She saw Edge and Candice going at in her locker room."

"The bastard! So what happened?"

"Well she came to me, and I accidentally slipped out that we both knew, and she was mad." Jeff paced around with Beth following him.

"Oh, well just keep on the lookout for her. I'll call her."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I find her." When Kane cut off, Jeff stood motionless in his modern kitchen. Soon, his eye caught something in view. The charismatic enigma moved closer to see a photograph stuck onto the fridge with a magnet. It was of him and Lita at the beach. On the white sand, Jeff appeared to be piggy backing his sister. Smiling, Jeff thought about the diva. _God, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid._

* * *

><p>Edge walked into his locker room. Coming back from the night clubs a few blocks away of the arena, he seemed drunk, too drunk. With a bottle of vodka in his hand, he proceeded to sit on the couch, but didn't quite make it.<p>

"The floor it is then."

* * *

><p>Hot on her heels, the ruby haired wrestler walked down the corridors backstage. <em>He knew, they both knew. Why didn't they tell me sooner? If they did, I wouldn't feel like crap.<em>

"Lita did you and Edge have another fight? Let me guess, the kiss of death struck again, am I right?" Lita brought herself to a halt, turning to face none other than Trish Stratus, her opponent for the Women's championship next week at the Survivor Series Pay per View. Not bothering to reply, Lita walked off. Trish stood shocked at her former friend's response. _Usually she'd make some sort of retaliation, something must be up?_

* * *

><p>"I know what you have been doing Edge!" Edge looked up to see a raging Lita standing over him.<p>

"Really? And what have I been doing exactly?" The Master Manipulator laughed after slurring his speech –he was definitely drunk.

"Oh cut the crap, I know about you hand Candice!" The laughter died right away, and the fallen man became more alert than ever.

"What did you just say?" Edge's tone of voice sounded icy cold, causing Lita to become edgy.

"I-I said that I know about you and Candice. I know that you're cheating on me." Edge got up from the floor.

"How long have you known?"

"I saw b-both of you in here, having sex!" The diva began to quiver, mostly due to the fact that Edge was staring at her weirdly. The same stare that was followed by a slap to the face.

"So what are you going to do about it, huh Lita? I know you scared of me." Hearing this statement sent rage blazing through her veins.

"Oh, you really think? Well, just so you know, we're over! For real this time, I can't let you ruin my life anymore! Does that say I'm scared?" The Canadian didn't reply. "Thought so. I'm out of here." Edge ambled in the direction of his girlfriend, a sickening grin structured across his face. Involuntarily, Lita began to step backwards, allowing him to surpass over her when she walked into the wall.

"So be it then. Just tell whether you feel the same way after I do this." Raising an eyebrow, the diva looked bemused, but soon became aware of what the wrestler meant. Feeling a sharp pain arouse in pit of her stomach, Lita doubled over on to the floor.

The Rated R Superstar had punched her in the abdomen, and it looked like he wasn't stopping there; he was going for the kill. Bending down, Edge watched eagerly as Lita clasped both arms around her abdomen, coughing as well. Without delay, the blond straddled himself on top of the diva. She tried to fight back, but her arms just got slammed to the floor. Edge leaned in, so that his face was a sheer inch from the diva's face.

"Just because we've broken up, doesn't mean I can't get one more night of fun, now does it?" Amused at his sentence, the past world champion guffawed manically. Lita lay against the floor, and screamed her heart out, only to receive a punch, this time to her jaw. That was soon followed with a rough kiss to the lips. The diva, unable to stop what was happening prayed that someone would find her; some one in particular. _Kane, please save me._

**I hope that was good! Review, review!**_  
><em>


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm absolutely tired; there was so much happening during this weekend. Plus, this chapter took it out of me. I wrote ¼ of it in the car, ¼ of it at my Great Aunt's and the rest just now. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, love you guys to bits. By the way, I'm really sorry about the way I've made Edge; this is not how I intended him to turn out.**

**BubblyShell22; Thank you and also thanks for being my spelling checker. I'll go and edit.**

**Quinny'sJellyBean; I hate evil Edge too – is there a reason why you said snot instead of teeth or guts even?**

**StarstruckxPerfection; He so is.**

**Misschrissi7; Wait and see if he does.**

**Sonib89; Only in this story – I'm sure he lovely in reality.**

**Flufferz; Ronnikins! Stop using colourful language you are using. That was so mean. And then you had to make Jay horrible in your story you evil little minx. The things we do to each other. And yes, I saw what I did and I'm very sorry. I know that you love Adam (not as much as Jeff) and I understand if you get annoyed later when you read the chapter. It should be realistic for your own good – this is my doing!**

**Boobookins123; It's against all our beliefs! Thanks for liking the song. **

**Leelan Jacobs; Yes – rambling reviews are good. I personally hate cliff-hangers myself but I can't seem to stop inserting them here and there.**

**Thanks again guys for all your reviews and keep them coming. Enjoy and sorry for my atrocious spelling.**

**Natxxxx **

"_New Day's Dawn" by Fozzy_

_When my demons start to call  
>I need you to save me<br>And if the heavens were to fall  
>I'd need you to pray for me<br>And even in my darkest hour  
>When my world's gone sour<br>When I look out into the night  
>I know you're always there for me <em>

_Times are tough  
>And I've lost it all<br>Had enough  
>And I've hit the wall<br>Stopped and struck  
>By a semi truck of bad luck <em>

_Heart turns hard  
>And I've lost the dream<br>Soul's been scarred  
>And I wanna scream!<br>Life's been trashed  
>Like a piece of glass<br>That's been smashed _

_And when my demons start to call  
>I need you to save me<br>And if the heavens were to fall  
>I'd need you to pray for me<br>And even in my darkest hour  
>When my world's gone sour<br>When I look out into the night  
>I know you're always there for me <em>

_Torn apart And I've ripped my wings  
>Stalled at the start<br>And I've dropped the ring  
>Slapped by fate<br>Passed my expiration date, I'm too late _

_Left for dead  
>And I've jumped the shark<br>Poison fed  
>And I've pinched the spark<br>Punched and slugged  
>Like a pickpockets' tug, I've been mugged <em>

_When my demons start to call  
>I need you to save me<br>And if the heavens were to fall  
>I'd need you to pray for me<br>And even in my darkest hour  
>When my world's gone sour<br>When I look out into the night  
>I know you're always there for me <em>

_(Solo)_

_When my demons start to call  
>I need you to save me<br>And if the heavens were to fall  
>I'd need you to pray for me<br>And even in my darkest hour  
>When my world's gone sour<br>When I look out into the night  
>I know you're always there for me<em>

* * *

><p>Kane sat restlessly in his locker room, his thoughts concentrated on figuring out the whereabouts of a certain red haired woman. He hadn't seen her since she left him standing in the exact room earlier this night; since she found out that he knew. The Big Red Monster wished that she stayed longer, maybe that would have given him a chance to explain himself. But she didn't, and now she was nowhere to be found.<p>

The younger brother of destruction stood up from the bench that he was sitting on, making his way to a mini fridge that could be seen in the left hand corner. The fridge was black; silver rimmed along the edges, but the contents of it was more valuable. Opening it, 12 bottles of beer were lined up perfectly. Kane wasn't much of a beer drinker, but due to the recent events, a beer seemed perfectly fine.

Swiping the nearest bottle, the former world champion closed the fridge door harder than usual, and went back to sit on the bench. Once he sat, Kane stared at the bottle long and hard. A sentence was imprinted on the bottom of it, _"Relax with a bottle of Guinness – but drink wisely."_ Kane smirked at the ending of the inscription. _Drink wisely, I'll try my best but I can't guarantee anything..._

* * *

><p>Lita screamed as she felt pain rip across her lower back. She laid on the floor in a foetal position after body collided with the one of the walls that made up her locker room. She just wanted all of this to be over, wanted Edge to stop. He had tried to have his way with her, trying to force himself on her. But being the fighter she was, Lita did her best to stop Edge from hurting her anymore. She kicked, thrashed and also managed to spit in her ex-boyfriend's face; but that immediately made him even angrier than he was before.<p>

"Now Lita, don't make this harder than this needs to be," Edge walked towards the fallen diva and lowered himself down. Bringing his right arm forward, the superstar placed his hand under her chin, lifting up her face, so she could see could look at him. "Just relax, don't resist."

Lita quietly sobbed, wishing that someone could hear her. However, she mostly wished that she had stayed with Kane. _Why didn't I just let him explain? I knew he was trying to help me – _

With her thoughts interrupted, the Atlanta native tilted her head to see that Edge was now on top of her, and callous grin was spreading across his face...

* * *

><p>Trish sat at her table in the catering area wearing her wrestling attire. She recently had won her match against Victoria, yet she didn't feel like this was the time to celebrate. She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Lita. The Canadian could sense sadness and fury when she saw her friend; they had been best friends before. In fact, they were inseparable, until Trish's affair with Christian was announced. Sure, Lita wasn't together with the Instant Classic at the time, but they were together, and Trish was with Chris Jericho who was another good friend of the red head. Both divas stopped talking after that, and their friendship was dissolved. Instead, Trish and Lita became enemies, even though neither wanted to enter that path.<p>

"Trish?" Trish turned to her right to see Tyson Tomko sitting next to her with a plate of food sitting in front of him.

"Hey Tomko, how long have you been _sitting_ there?"

"Long enough to know that your mind is somewhere else, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." Trish shook her head while she responded. _Friend or not, I know something is wrong, and I am going to find out..._

* * *

><p>Edge rammed his lips against Lita's, trying to force his tongue into her mouth. Lita lay beneath him, attempting to wriggle out his grasp once again, but couldn't. The Rated R Superstar had positioned himself in such a way that there no means of her moving. <em>This is not happening, this can't happen!<em> The diva remembered when she almost got raped by a man known as Jake in the club, the night Edge first hit her. Kane had been there to save her – but he wasn't here now. _I need to get out here! _

And with that, the diva decided to do what she exactly did to Jake. Allowing the Canadian to slip his tongue in her mouth, she soon bit down on it hard, causing him to yell out in pain. Edge rolled off her, giving the diva a chance to breathe. Instantly, the female sprang up, pain still shooting up and down her body. Quickly, she tried to make a break for it, but got thrown to the floor instead. Edge had hunched his body over her's once again.

"Oh no, no, no. You're not leaving me anytime soon my dear. I still have yet to ride you like a fucking horse!" Edge screamed in Lita's face, venom lacing with every word. Larger tears formed in the diva's eyes. Fear was the only reaction she could give off, and there was lots of it. Closing her eyes, Lita waited for Edge to continue what he was doing, but nothing happened. _What the – _

A constant throbbing was felt throughout the diva's head. Shortly, her upper half seemed to ascend and her body began to move around. Opening her eyes, she realised that she was being dragged. Edge was tugging her by her hair, her body crashing against the furniture he happened to pass.

"How do you like that Lita, does that feel good?" Lita cried as Edge continued to drag her across the locker room. Her whole body was aching really badly, and she was sure that she was going to have serious bruises when she woke up – that's if the WWE superstar hadn't killed her first.

"Adam, please -"Suddenly, she felt her body being slumped against the ground, prompting her to cry even louder.

"Shut up." Edge punched the diva right in the face, silencing the diva completely. Lita swore she could see red smearing across her face. Her cut from before had opened up, allowing blood to trickle down. Seeing this, the blond man made an appalled expression form on his face, almost as if he was disgusted at what he saw.

"Well, now you're too revolting to have sex with, so I'm going to call it a day, but that doesn't mean I can't have one more minute of fun." Picking Lita up by the hair once again, the former champion hauled her to the couch that sat opposite the TV. Dropping the diva, Edge fixed his evergreen eyes at the TV, grinning at it. Bending down, he proceeded to lift the diva from the floor, managing to get her up on her feet.

"I really thought that our relationship was going so well Lita, but it seems that you're too good enough for me and that's why I have to let you go." Following his statement, the Grand Puppet Master launched himself at the battered woman, causing her to make contact with the TV set behind her. Lita didn't shriek at all. If truth be told, she didn't make any sort of sound. Smiling, Edge turned off the lights and left an unconscious Lita, whose body lay under the large device. Her face and chest was covered with a crimson fluid, which began to create a pool around her.

* * *

><p>The Big Red Monster hid behind the nearest crates as he watched Edge pass him. When he was out of view, Kane made his way down the corridor, in search for his rival's locker room. One thing that had struck Kane was that as Edge passed him, he noticed that his left hand was covered with red stuff. <em>Blood. <em>

The wrestler quickened his paces, thinking the worst. Coming towards the locker room he was looking for, he barged in. The first thing he realised was that the lights were off, enabling him to see anything. Finding the light switch, Kane couldn't believe what he saw before him. On the floor, he could see a small pool of blood near the TV that was now turned upside down. Daring himself to move further, his heart started racing when he saw an arm stretched out under it.

Promptly, the bald man lifted the TV, and threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. He only cared about the woman that lay lifeless on the floor, reclining in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh my God!" Kane felt physically sick at the sight of the red head. Her face was covered in blood, as well as the top half of her white "Lita" t-shirt she was wearing. Any part of her body that wasn't covered in clothing was coated with purple bruises. The worst part of it was that the diva's eyes were fully closed. The man knelt down and checked for a pulse, sighing with what only could be relief when he found one. Using both arms, Kane carefully scooped up the red head, trying not to put her in any more pain.

"Lita, you're going to be ok. Please just stay with me." Exiting the locker room, Kane ran down the corridor, looking for the trainer's room while yelled for help. Trish walked back from catering, her mind somewhere else.

"Trish!" The Women's champion looked up to see Kane standing before her, and to her upmost horror, her ex-best friend resting in his arms.

"Wh-what happened? What's wrong?"

"Listen, we'll worry about that later. Right now, I need you to go get me the trainers and get them to ring for an ambulance." Trish didn't need to be told twice and ran in the opposite direction. At that time, dozens of wrestlers came out of their own locker rooms, wandering what the commotion was all about. Their questions were answered as they saw Kane carrying the fallen diva in his arms. Kane's shirt was now soaking with blood, but didn't care. His main concern was getting Lita to the hospital.

Before long, the WWE superstar was met by trainers, who had brought a gurney along with them. Trish was behind them, her face red and her eyes swelling in tears. Once Lita was strapped in, Kane was given a towel to hold on top of her forehead, to stop her from losing any more blood. Lita was raced through the backstage part of the arena and outside, where an ambulance was waiting for her. Kane watched as the paramedics placed an oxygen mask around the diva's face, and loaded her into the ambulance. The Big Red Machine followed in pursuit and was about to hop in, when he was stopped by a paramedic. The woman's height was small in comparison to his, so he had to look down at her.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but only close family members are allowed in. What are you to this woman?" Kane blatantly stared at the woman, annoyed that she would even ask him that question. But of course, how was she to know.

"I'm her husband."

"Oh. I'm very sorry sir, come in then." Kane hopped in at once, and sat right next to the woman he was in love with. Reaching for her hand, Kane realised how cold it was. Bringing it towards him, he gently planted a kiss on it, hoping that it was having some sort of effect on her; but nothing happened. As the ambulance prepared to move, Kane refused to take his eyes off of Lita. _Baby, please stay with me. I promise that I'll always be at your side. But you have to stay with me for me to fulfil that promise. _As Kane moved his gaze from the red head, he now began to look through the windows, and watch cars move along. _Edge, I'm coming to get you. And believe me, when I do, I'll make sure that you __permanently__ rest in peace._

**I'm very sorry Ronnikins...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Guys! Another chapter! I hope you like it. It****'s another long one. Anyway, don't forget to review; I want to make it to 100! Thanks for everyone who did review the last chapter. Survivors Series tonight! I want the Awesome Truth to win the tag match against Cena/The Rock. Cena/Rock wining is too predictable. And I hope to God that Punk kick Del Rio's ass!**

**Flufferz; What! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't make Jay do something terrible – I couldn't bear to have Jeff and Vanessa have another break up. The real Adam would be confused, but I'm sure that he'll laugh it off. I thought adding Trish in the mix would be good. **

**Quinny'sJellyBean; Ahhhhh. You and me both!**

**Sonib89; Did I make everyone cry? I seriously didn't mean to, but I'm glad I did, it means that I'm doing well. Thank you!**

**Misschrissi7; He is, he ****does, and yes; this is a new start of the relationship between Trish and Lita.**

**Nat xxxx**

**P.S; This is one of my favourite songs by Nickelback - if you like them, I suggest that you should by their new album. Their new song had been in my head for a week!**

"_Savin' Me" by Nickelback_

_Prison gates won't open up for me_  
><em>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<em>  
><em>Oh, I reach for you<em>

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_  
><em>These iron bars can't hold my soul in<em>  
><em>All I need is you<em>

_Come please I'm callin'_  
><em>And oh I scream for you<em>  
><em>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<em>

_Show me what it's like_  
><em>To be the last one standing<em>  
><em>And teach me wrong from right<em>  
><em>And I'll show you what I can be<em>

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
><em>And I'll leave this life behind me<em>  
><em>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_  
><em>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<em>  
><em>And all I see is you<em>

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_  
><em>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story<em>  
><em>And oh I scream for you<em>

_Come please I'm callin'_  
><em>And all I need from you<em>  
><em>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<em>

_Show me what it's like_  
><em>To be the last one standing<em>  
><em>And teach me wrong from right<em>  
><em>And I'll show you what I can be<em>

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
><em>And I'll leave this life behind me<em>  
><em>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>  
><em>Hurry I'm fallin'<em>

_And all I need is you_  
><em>Come please I'm callin'<em>  
><em>And oh I scream for you<em>  
><em>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<em>

_Show me what it's like_  
><em>To be the last one standing<em>  
><em>And teach me wrong from right<em>  
><em>And I'll show you what I can be<em>

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
><em>And I'll leave this life behind me<em>  
><em>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>  
><em>Hurry I'm fallin'<em>

_And say it for me, say it to me_  
><em>And I'll leave this life behind me<em>  
><em>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>

* * *

><p>"So what is it you want Matt?" Jeff asked as he threw a beer bottle at his older brother. <em>This better be good, I can't stand him moaning about his life. <em>

"What do you mean _"what"_? Can't I come and visit my little brother?"

"No, not really?" Matt narrowed at the charismatic enigma, annoyed at his reply. Meanwhile, Jeff was beginning to zone out of the conversation they were having.

"Whatever Jeff. Dad wanted me to give this to you; he said that you left at his house two weeks ago when you and Lita came over." The younger Hardy's head shot up instantly upon hearing his best friend's name being said. He hadn't heard from her since Halloween, and that troubled him. Kane had texted him saying that she found out about the affair, and hadn't heard from her since. _Please God, please make sure that she hasn't done anything stupid. _

"Earth to Jeff!" Jeff jumped at the sound of his brother's sharp voice.

"What?" Matt rolled his eyes at the man that sat in his black recliner. _Typical._

"Would you like to tell me why you zoned out when I mentioned _"Lita"_?" Jeff moved around in his seat, altering from position to position. Soon, he was lying upside down on the recliner.

"Matt, I haven't heard from her since Halloween. Doesn't that say something?" The raven-haired Hardy understood why Jeff seemed so distant. Lita and Jeff always seemed to have this connection between them, something Matt could never seem to understand. Both could tell how the other was feeling, even whether the other was lying. So seeing his brother like this was no surprise. _Something must be wrong. _

"I'm sure she's ok, she always was an independent woman." Jeff snorted at comment his former tag team partner made.

"What?"

"She may be independent, but she still tells me everything. She used to tell me a lot more than she told you – even when you were dating." Matt narrowed his eyes once more. That was always one thing that he hated about Jeff. Lita would confide in his brother all the time. This always made Matt feel useless, and that was maybe one of the triggers of their break-up.

"Well -," The Sensei of Mattitude was suddenly interrupted by a distinct ringtone. He turned to face a buzzing phone sitting on the coffee table that stood in front of him. "Dude, why is your phone playing _"Slow__ Chemical"_?"

"Because that's Kane's ringtone when he calls me, duh!"

"Ok, then why do you have Kane's number?" Jeff rolled his eyes at the elder Hardy's question.

"Because Kane and I are tight, happy? Now can you throw my phone to me, please?" Matt grabbed the phone, throwing it at Jeff, who caught it with ease despite being upside down.

"Hey Kane! What's up?" Jeff had a smile on his face, but that smile began to slowly fade away. In next to no time, all colour drained from the rainbow-haired warrior's face. Noticing this, Matt got up from the sofa that he was sitting on, making his way closer to his brother.

"Ok, I'll meet you there! Just to text me the address of the hospital." Matt's eyes widened as soon he heard the word _"hospital"_. Jeff quickly rolled out of his previous position, now standing on both two feet. He was shaking as he placed the phone his jeans' pocket.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Jeff slowly looked up to face his brother, his eyes full of sorrow.

"It's Lita; she's been rushed to the hospital," Matt's eyes widened even more. "I need to go; can you watch Beth for me?" Jeff almost whispered the sentence. He began to walk outside of the living room, only to be stopped by his brother.

"You're not going by yourself, not in the state you're in. We'll drop Beth at Dad's; I'll drive." Jeff nodded, and sent an appreciative smile towards his brother, but it was hardly a smile.

"Beth!" Soon, an American foxhound appeared out of nowhere and trotted towards her owner. Both Hardy's then proceeded to leave, with Beth following behind. As soon as all three were sitting in a Black Classic Land Rover, Matt sped off.

"She's going to be ok Jeff, Lita's one hell of a fighter." Jeff didn't reply, but instead looked out of the car windows, gazing at the landmarks passing by. _I hope so Matt, I really do._

* * *

><p>Kane sat in the reception of St. Vincent's Hospital. He had been sitting there for more than an hour, and the anticipation was killing him. The minute they got here, Lita was taken away from him. The Doctors said they needed to examine her carefully; she might even need a blood transfusion. <em>Blood. <em>Kane looked down at his shirt, still caked in the diva's blood. He had nothing to get changed in, so there he sat, with pure evidence of the diva's suffering. After a quick glance at the nearby clock that was mounted above the reception desk, Kane pounded on his knee with frustration. _10:24 pm! I__'ve been here for nearly 2 hours._ The Doctors also mention that Kane was required to be patient, but patience meant nothing to him now. Lita meant everything to him, everything. He couldn't afford to lose her, not now.

"Kane!" The Big Red Monster looked up to see Jeff Hardy walking towards him. Kane got up to meet the Hardy Boy, sighing with relief. _At least I have someone to suffer with me._

"Have you heard anything?" Kane shook his head reluctantly at Jeff, who groaned in response. "This is all Edge's doing, I know it is."

"Why, what's Edge got to do with this?" Both Kane and Jeff turned around to see Matt Hardy standing behind them; a confused look graced his face.

"I'll tell you later, if Li allows me to. Right now though, I think I'm going to get some answers." And with that, Jeff stormed off to the reception desk.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Kane and Matt looked on as the younger man stood, talking to the old female receptionist, but soon, the talking turned into shouting.<p>

"Listen here, my sister is somewhere is this damn hospital, yet you say I can't even go see her!"

"Please sir, I'm very sorry, but I can't allow you without a doctor's consent. If you want, I can go and find him." The woman looked quite petrified of the man.

"You damn right will find him, because if you don't, I'll find him first. And believe me, words won't be the only sort of communication going on between us!" The receptionist nodded and timidly removed herself from behind the desk.

"Jeff!" Jeff turned to see Matt behind him, his arms crossed. Kane on the other hand managed to crack a chuckle, his first today. "What the hell! You don't go shouting at an old woman like that!"

"We'll then she should think twice before questioning me! I'm her brother for goodness sake, I get priority!"

"Err, excuse me?" The Hardy Boyz twisted themselves around to see a man dressed in white standing before them. The man appeared well built for a doctor, and had slick black hair. His height was similar to Jeff's.

"I'm Doctor Maverick," Both wrestlers analysed the doctor. Kane was now beside them. "I believe that you are family of Amy Dumas?"

"Yes! Finally! You took your time! Is Lita not important enough?" Jeff raised his hands in the air, ignoring the doctor's puzzled gaze.

"Yes, that's us. You have to excuse my brother; he's had a long day," Matt said calmly. It was clear to Matt that Jeff was getting very aggravated. "Now can you please tell us if she's ok?" Doctor Maverick turned his attention to the elder Hardy.

"Yes. Well, Miss Dumas is now stable, but has suffered severe damage. She has bruised ribs, as well as bruises on her arms, legs and stomach. She has a mild concussion and has a cut on her forehead that didn't appear fresh, was that there before?"

"Yes," Kane answered. "She fell over on some concrete, why."

"Unfortunately, the cut reopened and caused her to lose a lot of blood. We managed to stitch it up, but right now, she's in the middle of a transfusion. It was possible that she may have had internal bleeding, so we performed a small operation. Thankfully, it was minor, so she safe from that." No one said anything in response; they were all too shocked too. In the end, Matt broke the silence.

"When can we see her?"

"You can see her now but I'd prefer if you do that separately. Her room number is 234."

"Ok, thank you." Doctor Maverick nodded at three and walked away. Kane watched as he did. _My God, what has Edge done to her? _Jeff was thinking the exact same thing. Feeling the need to, Matt broke the silence once again.

"Sooooooooo, who's going to see Lita first?"

* * *

><p>Lita whimpered in her sleep, the images of her encounter with Edge flicking through her mind. Opening her eyes, the first thing the red head noticed was the brightness of the sky light hanging above her. She opened her eyes further to see that she was encircled by baby blue walls. A piercing pain shot could be felt within her ribs, while her arms and legs ached, not to mention the constant throbbing in her. <em>Where the hell am I?<em>

Randomly, a beeping sound was heard, and soon it became continuous. An Electrocardiogram stood at her right, and an IV was attached to her arm. Realising this, Lita groaned loudly. _Man, I hate hospitals._

"You're awake." Lita turned to left to her see a man yawning, while sitting in a mahogany plush chair. His appearance recognisable.

"Kane?" Although the extreme diva's voice sounded weary, there was no doubt that one could hear the excitement that came with it. Kane leaned forward, grasping Lita's hand in the process.

"I'm here."

"How are you?" Kane chuckled at his ex-wife's question. _She always did put others first._

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that question?" Lita wriggled in her hospital bed, despite the pain she was feeling.

"I'm ok, pain eventually seizes."

"So you remember what happened." The diva nodded in response.

"Edge tried to rape me, but I managed to stop him. He got mad and beat the crap out of me. He then said that I was too ugly to have sex with because I was bleeding, and then he, he -" Lita stopped herself from saying any more, as hot tears were streaming down her face, her cheeks stinging from the fresh bruises. Kane, seeing this, got up and sat on the hospital bed, wrapping the diva in his arms, making sure that he didn't cause her any more pain. Gently, he rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her.

"Sssssh. It's ok, it's all over now."

"No it's not. What if Edge comes for me, what if he comes for you?" Kane stopped rocking the diva, lifting her face with hand so that she could face his. Her hazel eyes displayed fear while floating in a sea of tears.

"Edge won't come for you, he wouldn't dare. Do you know why?" Lita shook her head, while sniffing.

"Why?"

"Because you've got me. I'm always going to be at your side, no matter what." Lita smiled and returned to Kane's embrace. The Devil's favourite demon gladly returned the hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Now go back to sleep, you're going to need it when the doctors let Jeff come and see you." Lita smiled, knowing that spending time with her brother required a lot of energy.

"Okay, would you be here when I wake up?"

"You can guarantee it." Kane kissed Lita's forehead, being aware of her new stitched up cut. He then lay back on the bed, allowing some space for the diva to sleep in. Lita did the same, snuggling in Kane instead.

After a few minutes, Lita was sound asleep in the man's arms. Kane watched as she breathed in and out deeply. Her red hair was spread across him. As he watched her, the younger brother of destruction detected that a smile was tattooed on her face. Smiling to himself, Kane leaned in towards her, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Lita." Lita stirred in her sleep, her smile wider than before.

"I love you too."

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! 95 reviews! I'm very thankful, and I'm really glad you guys like my story. So thanks for your kinds reviews and keep them coming. This is a short chapter, but I assure you that I have something good planned soon. But if any one has any ideas or requests, let me know in your reviews or pm me - I'll be glad to listen to them. **

**Flufferz; I haven't got it yet, I suspect that you've beaten me too it. I know, Jeff is super protective. Ok, I'm glad you're not too mad, I wouldn't want you to be James. I know you're going to review late because of your computer problems, and let me tell you that life has been pretty dark because you're not there to bring your radiance. I won't hold this against you. Review when you can.**

**Quinny'sJellyBean; Yes he is, still debating how. Any ideas?**

**Leelan Jacobs; Do you not have an account any more? I'm very sorry! Please don't cry anymore. Good, just don't attract any Bieber fans.**

**Boobookins123; Thank you. Woo Woo Woo, YOU KNOW IT!**

**Btw, this is a happy chapter, and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Nat xxxx**

"What's taking him so long!" The Charismatic Enigma walked back and forth in one of the many waiting rooms. His brother sat down patiently, but couldn't help but smile at his Jeff's stressed appearance.

"Will you give it a rest? Since when was talking a crime?" Jeff instantly stopped in his tracks, and turned to eye Matt up and down.

"Hahahahaha, very funny Matt." Jeff plopped himself in the chair that sat beside the elder Hardy.

"This chair is very uncomfortable." Matt didn't respond to the statement, knowing too well that his brother wanted to sit in a particular position. Soon, Jeff had found himself sitting upside down, ignoring the stairs he got from any of the other residents.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?" The superstar turned to face an upside down Jeff Hardy.

"Would it be cool to get Li a gift? She's going to need cheering up."

"I don't see why not." Jeff smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to need twenty dollars then."

"I saw an ATM outside, go wild."

"I forgot my credit card."

"Awww, sad times." Trying to not any eye contact, the raven-haired superstar looked towards the mounted silver clock above the door of the room. He knew that this was the start of constant pleas. _Whatever he going to do, I'm not going to give in. _That was when a loud whine was heard, and it didn't stop, but continued to get louder. Matt turned to see the rainbow-haired warrior buried in the pit of his seat, whining from the top of his lungs. Soon people were staring at the Hardy brothers, disbelief and annoyance on their faces defined their feelings. Feeling hot under his collar, Matt had no choice.

"Fine, if you want embarrass yourself, here's my credit card! Knock yourself out." Jeff whines were brought to a halt within seconds. Jumping up from his previous position, he swiped the credit card from Matt's loose fingers and proceeded to leave.

"Thanks Matt, let me know if she wakes up."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Blood, there was so much blood.<em> Trish sat in the diva's locker room, reminiscing what she saw. In all her life, she never witnessed anything like what she saw. That horrific picture was still set in her mind, and it would leave. All she could see was Kane running across the corridor, with a lifeless red head in his arm, except her hair wasn't the only think that was red. _She was absolutely covered in it! _

"Trish?" The women's champion looked up to see that she was surrounded by two Raw divas, Stacy & Torrie, they were all there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Although she was truly shaken up, the blonde tried to put up a brave face. Unfortunately, her eyes said it all.

"I think you should go home, you need to stop worrying about Lita. She's in good hands." Stacy said, trying to reassure her fellow diva.

"I- I can't. You didn't see her before she was l-like the way s-he is now. I walked past her, and I noticed how angry and sad she looked. I could tell that something was up, I know Lita! And I didn't do anything about it!" Trish took a deep breath, more tears were streaming down here face. "I could have consoled her, but I left her, and now she's lying in a hospital bed, probably battling for her life!"

"Hey guys!" All three blondes turned to see Candice Michelle standing in the door way, her face showing a cheerful expression. But sensing the bad aura, wore a confused one instead. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear?" Torrie asked.

"Hear what?"

"Lita's been rushed to the hospital, after she found by Kane, covered in blood. She had bruises all over the places that weren't covered in it. Everyone thinks she got attacked by an outsider, but I think I have an idea who's behind this." All the divas' eyes pried on the champion.

"What do you mean? Do you mean someone we know – a wrestler?" Trish nodded at Candice's words.

"I think it's possible that a certain Rated R superstar as behind this." Vince's devil widened her eyes upon hearing the nickname given to the man who she was having an affair with.

"But you don't think Edge's behind this, seriously?"

"Maybe, maybe not Stacy. Either way, I'm going to find out. Right now, I have an ex-friend to visit, and I hope we'll be able to see past that." And with that, Trish left the premises, ignoring the perplexed yet scared look stuck on Candice's face.

"Wow. So what do you think Candice?" Torrie asked, but got no reply. Looking towards the entrance, her and Stacy realised that Candice was with them anymore. Instead, she was running up and down the corridor, looking for a particular locker room. Seeing it, she continuously began to knock on the door.

"Edge, let me in!" She stopped when the door opened, but instead of seeing the Ultimate Opportunist, she was met with a man in uniform – police uniform.

"Sorry Miss, are looking for something?"

"No, err; I just wanted to grab my friend's things?"

"Sorry Miss, this room is out of bounds for an investigation." Candice nodded, but couldn't help but take a peek in the room. Soon, she wished she hadn't. The first thing she noticed was that the TV was completely shattered on the floor, and a trail of blood followed behind, joining a pool that lay in front of the sofa. _Edge, what have you done!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Kane. Is she ok?" Matt stood at the doorway of Lita's hospital room to see what was taking so long. He was soon met with the cutest image of a sleeping red-head, cuddled up with the Big Red Monster.<p>

"Yeah, just asleep. Where's Jeff?" Matt sat in the plush chair that was beside the bed.

"Oh, he was annoyed that you were taking your time so he went to get her a present." Kane chuckled at the reply, but stopped when he felt the diva stir in his arms. Soon, her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, go back to sleep." Lita shook her head, her eyes fully opened.

"Nah, Jeff will get mad if I make him wait any longer." Matt laughed at the comment.

"Matty?"

"Hey Red, what's up?" Lita smiled upon hearing the iconic nickname Matt had always used for her.

"Well, besides the constant pain in my head, and my ribs, nothing much. What brings you here?"

"I was there when we heard about, you know. So I offered to drive Jeff, plus, I wanted to see you."

"Well don't just sit there, where's my hug." Matt giggled and got up to walk around the bed so he could hug here properly. Lita removed herself from the lying position and draped her arms around the Sensei of Mattitude.

"What the hell! I go out and everybody gets free hugs!" All looked up to see a very annoyed, Jeff Hardy standing in the doorway, with the hood of his jacket up.

"Jeffy!"

"Don't Jeffy me. What took you so long to wake up? You had me worried sick!" All giggled at the enigma's statement.

"He actually did, he threatened one of the nurses." Matt said. Lita gasped sarcastically.

"Jeffry Nero Hardy, you did not!"

"Yes I did, she wouldn't let me see you!" Lita smiled.

"Well I'm here now, come and give me a hug."

"Ok, but first, I have some gifts." Jeff held a box in his hands, and walked over to pass it to his sister. The extreme diva took it willingly, and opened it to reveal a teddy bear with a t-shirt saying, "Get well soon! And if you don't, this I'm just going to make you!" Lita's smile grew when she saw the inscription.

"Jeffy, thank you!"

"And wait. There's more. Tada!" The rainbow-haired warrior removed his hood to reveal newly dyed hair; red to be exact, with yellow and blue streaks enveloping the tips.

"You see Jeff. Red is a good colour."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! 100 REVIEWS! This is so awesome! I'm really glad that you really like this story, and I'm determined to make it very eventful quite soon. **

**Misschrissi7; They are and believe me - they will say it very soon.**

**Sonib89; I don't know how my comment to your review didn't come up on the last chapter. Very sorry about that. Anyway, maybe they will, maybe they won't. He is, that's how I imagine him. Don't worry, they will. **

**Flufferz; I thought it would be, and yes, I always thought it looked cool red when he had it back then. Yeah, I need to make her come across as human and not a complete bitch. **

**Quinny'sJellyBean; The Rated R superstar is up to nothing at this moment, I'm planning to bring him in the next few chapters.**

**Boobookins123; Thank you, and yes, go you! **

**Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. **

**Nat xxxx**

**P.s. I shortend the song if any one was wondering. **

_"To be loved" by Papa Roach_

_Whoa, I never give in  
>Whoa, I never give up<br>Whoa, I never give in  
>And I just wanna be, wanna be loved<em>

_Whoa, I never give in_  
><em>Whoa, I never give up<em>  
><em>Whoa, I never give in<em>  
><em>And I just wanna be, wanna be loved<em>

_I want domination_  
><em>I want your submission<em>  
><em>I see you're not resisting<em>  
><em>To this temptation<em>

_I've got one confession_  
><em>A love deprivation<em>  
><em>I've got a jet black heart<em>  
><em>It's all f***** up and it's falling apart<em>

_Whoa, I never give in_  
><em>Whoa, I never give up<em>  
><em>Whoa, I never give in<em>  
><em>And I just wanna be, wanna be loved<em>

_Whoa, I never give in_  
><em>Whoa, I never give up<em>  
><em>Whoa, I never give in<em>  
><em>And I just wanna be, wanna be loved<em>

_I've got another confession_  
><em>I fell to temptation<em>  
><em>And there is no question<em>  
><em>There was some connection<em>

_I've got to follow my heart_  
><em>No matter how far<em>  
><em>I've gotta roll the dice<em>  
><em>Never look back and never think twice<em>

_Whoa, I never give in_  
><em>Whoa, I never give up<em>  
><em>Whoa, I never give in<em>  
><em>And I just wanna be, wanna be loved<em>

_Whoa, I never give in_  
><em>Whoa, I never give up<em>  
><em>Whoa, I never give in<em>  
><em>And I just wanna be, wanna be loved<em>

* * *

><p>The red head patiently waited as she watched Kane talk to one of the Doctors outside her hospital room. She knew that they were discussing her condition and where it left her. Lita wriggled around in her position on the hospital bed, feeling rather uncomfortable. Her back was still aching while she felt a throbbing sensation in her forehead. She wondered what Jeff and Matt were doing, seeing as they left to go pick up her stuff from the arena. Lita suddenly shuddered, knowing that they were going to see the mess what was known as her locker room. She could still imagine the blood, all that blood set on the carpet, enough to make a Vampire's day. Bringing her left hand up, she traced the line of her stiches. Feeling them sent fear cursing through her body. She wished she wasn't here, sitting down defeated. Edge was up and about somewhere, and she had no doubt in her mind that he was coming for her, in more ways than one.<p>

"Lita, honey," The injured diva discarded her thoughts, realising that someone was trying to grab her attention. Looking up, she saw Kane standing with Doctor Maverick, the man who completed her surgery earlier. Taking in their both their appearances, she noticed that the Devil's favourite Demon was now wearing a plain black polo shirt, instead of the white on he wore previously, the one that was coated in her blood. Kane slowly walked towards the plush chair that stood beside her bed. Once sat down, Kane reached out and enveloped his hand with hers, instantly replacing the cold that graced it with warmth. "The doctor just wants to discuss some things, are you up for it?"

Lita turned to look at the former champion straight in the eye, almost melting when she did. All she could see was concern wafting in his baby blue pools, as well as his cataract. Seeing this, the diva smiled, touched about how concerned he was for her.

"I'm up for it." Taking this as her answer, the doctor began to explain.

"Well, as you know, we performed surgery on you to check on any internal bleeding. As a result, it seems that you don't have any, but your chances were close enough. We'd like to keep you in a for another two days or so, as there are procedures which we would like to go through with you, to make sure you're well enough to go home. We'll you be accompanying her home sir?"

"Yes, I'll be looking after her twentyfour-seven." Lita widened her eyes upon hearing this. Her emotions were torn between shock and pleasure. Sensing this, the Big Red Machine squeezed her hand gently, causing her to face him. A smile graced his face, making her feel reassured, reassured that he would always be there for her.

* * *

><p>"That sick, fucking bastard is going to pay! I can't believe what we just saw." Jeff and Matt pushed through the hospital doors, both pissed off more than ever.<p>

"I'm with you too on that on bro," Matt said, showing that his brother wasn't alone. Both had just come back from the arena, with both Lita and Kane's luggage in hand. The moment they entered, they were swarmed by police men, telling them to leave as an investigation was being carried out.

_"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to leave." Two police men began to usher the boys out, only to be stopped by protesting from the two wrestlers. _

_"Look, our sister is suffering in the hospital right now, scared to death! At least let us bring back some of her stuff to make her feel better." Jeff pleaded. Both officers looked at each other, right after scanning the Hardy Boyz, trying to distiguish the truth of their words. _

_"Who's you sister?"_

_"Amy Dumas, but her nickname is Lita." It was now Matt's turn to speak. _

_"That's the name of the victim. Ok, you can come through." Without being told twice, Matt and Jeff ran past the officers, searching for the room they needed. Once finding it, they wished they hadn't. Barging in, they came in contact with the most horrific sight they had ever seen. The whole room had been turned upside down. The chairs were on the floor, the table slanting slightly, but it was the TV set that caught their attention. Completely smashed to pieces, they saw a long red line embedded in the cream coloured carpet, soon joined with a red pool. What was worst was that next to the pool, a red handprint could be seen. Matt gasped while Jeff went completley green..._

The brothers stormed along the hospital corridors, fired up. Soon, they were outside their sister's hospital room. Looking through the window, the sight before them made their foul moods dissolve into adoration. Kane layed in the hospital bed, his arms wrapped around Lita's small body, allowing her to snuggle closer to him. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose slowly up and down, indicating that she was asleep; yet her head sat on top of his chest, almost as if she was listening to his heart beat. Her red mass of hair draped across Kane's upper half, acting as a small blanket. At the same time, the Brother of Destruction had his head leaning on the dashboard of the bed, sleeping aswell.

The Hardy's were so entranced by the picture they were seeing, that none of them noticed that someone was calling out to them. It's not until that someone shoved both of them, causing the boys to loose their balance.

"Hey, what the - _Trish?_" Jeff sounded extremely surprised to see none other than the Women's champion standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her in months, not since her and Lita stopped talking.

"Hey Jeff, Matt." Trish put on her best smile, knowing too well that the wrestlers were very weary of her, especially due to their closeness with the red head.

"Erm, Trish, it's good to see you. What brings you here?" Matt asked, making sure not to make the diva uncomfortable in any way.

"Well, I actually came here to visit Lita, which I assume that is what you two are doing?" Both nodded, still processing Trish's exact words. This was very unexpected.

"I'm sure Lita would appreciate you visiting," Jeff raised an eyebrow at his brother, trying to hold back a snort that was bursting to jump out of his mouth. "But I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait a while, she's busy." Matt motioned to the window on the door. Trish peered through, the same sight taking the same affect on her as it did on Matt and Jeff. _They both look like a cute couple. _Moving away, Trish had a smile on her face.

"Okay. I guess I'll wait in the waiting room then. Nice talking with you guys." Trish then began to leave.

"Trish - wait!" The maple leaf native stopped to see Matt standing behind her. "Would you mind coming with us to get a bite to eat while we wait?" The blonde couldn't help but blush at Matt's question.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

><p>Lita stirred in her sleep, but soon relaxed. Opening her eyes, she woke to see that she was lying on top of Kane. Beaming to herself, she resumed to her earlier position.<p>

"Nice to see you smiling," The diva looked up to see Kane looking down at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you're quite comfortable. I don't know how I forgot that." Kane laughed softly at the woman's comment. He started to stroke his fingers through her hair, thankful that the diva didn't tense up.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon."

"I hope so, I can't stand hospitals." The wrestler expressed tenderness, happy that Lita was still her same old self. "Kane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweethart, what's up?" The extreme diva swallowed, thinking about her question before saying it out loud.

"Where do we stand?" The Big Red Machine took in the diva's words carefully. His mind telling him what to say and what not to say.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on between us, what's our relationship?" Kane looked at the red head and used his hand to lift up her chin, so her face could meet his. His eyes were locked on her's, and no words were exchanged. Their lips were a meer inches apart, and both felt an urge to kiss just there and then. Without haste, Kane leaned in towards Lita, and soon his lips caught her's. Primitively, the element of surprise left the red head, as she kissed back impassionedly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Kane held the diva tightly, while allowing his hands to roam around in her ex-wife's red hair, feeling its silkiness slid throught the gaps between his fingers. Lita moaned as she felt Kane deepen the kiss even more. She had been waiting for this to happen, but she didn't expect it to be so sudden. The intensity she felt was consuming her, and she didn't want to stop. Unfortunately, her moment of joy was came to an end when a knock on the door was heard.

Reluctantly, Kane pulled away from the former women's champion.

"Come in." The door swung open to reveal a smirking Jeff Hardy. Lita glared at her brother, knowing exactly what he was thinking in that crazy brain of his.

"Sorry to ruin your _"special moment"_, but someone is here to see you Li."

"Really, who?"

"Trish..." Jeff said the name rather quietly. The red head narrowed her eyes upon hearing the name of her former best friend. _Let's just get this over and done with._

"Bring her in." The charismatic enigma raised an eyebrow at his sister's request, but did as he was told. A few seconds later, Trish appeared in the doorway, holding a small plastic bag.

"Honey, Trish called the ambulance to get you here. Keep that in mind. I'll see you later." The male wrestler whispered as quietly as he could, and then got up from the bed, bidding his girl with a kiss on the forehead before he left the room, leaving the two divas alone.

"So what brings you here Trish?"

"Erm, you to be honest. I-I got you something." Trish walked up to the hospital bed, handing Lita the plastic bag. Lita reached in a pulled out a box of her all time delicious desert - German Chocolate cake.

"Wow, err, you shouldn't have Trish."

"Nah, it's ok. I know it's your favourite and thought you must be starving since you hate hospital food," Lita unconsciously smiled to herself._ We were friends._

"Lita, let me take the time to tell you how sorry I am," The red head's ears shot up like a dog hearing a whistle. "I've been meaning to tell you this, but somehow, my bitchiness got the better of me. And when I saw you earlier, you seemed so upset, and I wished I just helped you instead of insulting you. Maybe then, this wouldn't have happened to you." Lita watched as a small tear feel from the blonde's eyes. "I totally understand if you don't forgive me and accept my apology. It's too much to ask, but I just wanted to let you know. I'll leave now." Trish immediately made her way to the door.

"Trish, wait." Trish turned.

"Why did it take so long for you to do that?" Trish sighed, although she was glad that Lita didn't let her leave like that.

"Well, you know me. Stubborn as a prick."

"Yeah, I do. I really appreaciate you coming all the way down here, you didn't have to. I forgive you, I think it'll be nice to make a fresh start." Trish smiled as wide as she could.

"I'd really like that." Now, it was Lita's turn to smile.

"Good, because now I have someone to help me wind up Jeff."


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! Here I am with another chapter. Btw, there is rape involved, but not too much detail. I'm just warning you before hand. **

**Flufferz; I think so too! They are an aweosme couple. Jeff is just being Jeff. And yes, they will. Thanks Ron! Smackdown was soooo awesome - did you watch our Mikey on Conan, I was in tears. **

**Misschrissi7; Yes, I agree. Well, I was intending to put a relationship between them, but I guess it could be something...**

**Quinny'sJellyBean; Edge has to deal with everybody, even Flufferz and I would probably kill him. **

**Sonib89; It's official! I thought it would be a good idea because I need Trish to be there for a certain event. **

**Thanks Guys, you're awesome, keep those reviews coming.**

**Natxxxx**

_"Disarm" by Smashing Pumpkins_

_Disarm you with a smile_  
><em>And cut you like you want me to<em>  
><em>Cut that little child<em>  
><em>Inside of me and such a part of you<em>  
><em>Ooh, the years burn<em>

_I used to be a little boy_  
><em>So old in my shoes<em>  
><em>And what i choose is my choice<em>  
><em>What's a boy supposed to do?<em>  
><em>The killer in me is the killer in you<em>  
><em>My love<em>  
><em>I send this smile over to you<em>

_Disarm you with a smile_  
><em>And leave you like they left me here<em>  
><em>To wither in denial<em>  
><em>The bitterness of one who's left alone<em>  
><em>Ooh, the years burn<em>  
><em>Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn<em>

_I used to be a little boy_  
><em>So old in my shoes<em>  
><em>And what I choose is my voice<em>  
><em>What's a boy supposed to do?<em>  
><em>The killer in me is the killer in you<em>  
><em>My love<em>  
><em>I send this smile over to you<em>

_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
><em>Send this smile over to you<em>  
><em>The killer in me is the killer in you<em>  
><em>Send this smile over to you<em>  
><em>The killer in me is the killer in you<em>  
><em>Send this smile over to you<em>

* * *

><p><em>A redhead was running. Running as fast as she could. Through the doors, up the stairs, and across the corridor. As crystal beads of sweat were rolling down her face, she could hear his footsteps . Those heavy footsteps, smacking hastily against the hardwood floor, and they were gaining on her. <em>

_Lita paused in her escape, realising where she had eneded up. Standing, she studied the remains of her previous locker room, the one she shared with him. Everything was exactly in it's place, except for some reason, the tv was upside down, and was coated in a red paint. Soon, the paint began to drip down to the carpet, forming a pool. _

_Being so entranced by the sudden image that layed in front of her, the diva didn't hear the faint sound of the door being opened. _

_"There you are," Lita turned around immediately at the sound of the voice, her hair slashing through the air. "You thought you could run from me?" _

_The red head slowly started to back away, shaking her head as she did. Tear were running down her cheeks, and though she tried so hard not to cry, the tears kept coming. _

_"Please leave me alone." Edge laughed menacingly, sending a shiver down the spine of the extreme diva. _

_"Now where would the fun be in that?" The Rated R superstar took his time while he pace around the room. "What's the matter Lita, don't you want to play?" Lita continued to back away, not knowing what was behind her, or what was coming next. The drama excecuted when out of the blue, she tripped over the TV that she previously saw. That's when Edge made his move. Straddling the diva, he proceeded with his plan, but Lita was making it hard. Kicking, and screaming, the diva was doing everything she could to prevent Edge from doing what he wanted to, and she was fully aware of what was going to happen. Grabbing both of her arms, Edge slammed them down to to ground, and slapped the diva with minimal effort. The impact immediately silenced the diva, giving him the signal to sqaush her with his large frame, so she couldn't try to move. _

_"Now Lita, no need to get fiesty," the Canadian leaned in and whispered, allowing the diva to feel his cold breath travel through her left ear. "Don't resist me." By then, the diva could feel his fingers thumbling with the zip of her jeans. Later, his hands were felt round her waist, easing her trousers down, her panties down with them. A hungry grin formed on Edge's face as he then took his off aswell. The tears continued to roll down the diva's face. She was trying to think of something else, maybe the time when Jeff and her played hide and seek, or the time when Kane took to her special place. That was the one that would distract her. It would be stuck to her brain. That's the one that would help her get through this. But her mind went blank, like a piece of paper with no ink on it._

_"I hope you enjoy this Lita, because I sure will." Before the young team extreme member realised it, a scream burst out of her mouth, as the man forcefully and harshly, thrusted inside of her..._

* * *

><p>"We're losing her!" Nurses and Doctors rushed into the hospital room, as soon as the EKG went off. Kane watched helplessly through the window as they attended to her, Trish and the Hardyz at his side. One moment, his girl was asleep in his arms, the next, she was convulsing, and the sound of a high pitched beep spread across the room. The doctor grabbed the defibrillator.<p>

"Clear."

Jeff closed his eyes, unable to watch his sister's suffering. Matt patted his brother on the back, knowing how much he was hurting.

"Clear."

Trish was crying, not believing that this was happening. Lita had been fine, more than fine actually. Previously, both had been plotting some plans, ways to prank Jeff when the diva got out of the hospital. Or as Lita put it, _"this hell on earth.."_

"Clear."

Kane was the worse off, because all he did was stare, stare at the red head, who was pale, and limp. Things managed to change in a small limit of time. His ear drums were still ringing from the ear splitting scream his girlfriend let out before all this happened. He knew that she was having a dream, a nightmare would be a better way to put it. Edge was haunting her, it was obvious, and it was painful to realise that this was another way the superstar could make her suffer. _Wherever you are Edge, wherever you're hiding, I hope that great suffering is inflicted on you, because you deserve to feel the pain Lita's feeling. _

"We've got her."

* * *

><p>Edge calmly sat on the hammock that laid outside in his garden, gazing at the view of white sand and a dark blue ocean. His head was buried in a swarm of thoughts.<em>The police are probably looking for me, I'll be honest - they have every right. I don't know what came over me. <em>Thinking alcohol was the problem, Edge threw out every beer bottle he could find, every whisky he could see - everything. The rage he felt when the diva stood up to him, it was unexplainable. The Canadian had never met a girl with so much strength and fire. _But then again, there's a reason why she's a red head._ His reaction to her revolved around everything, especially her new reconciliation with Kane. At first, Edge was shocked about what he saw, the day when he saw them talking, and she was smiling. _I guess I drove her to him._

Feeling his jacket pocket vibrate, the Master Manipulator reached for his phone looking at the caller id. _Candice_. Edge shook his head, and declined the call. The calls he had gotten from Candice were continous, and he didn't answer any of them. He didn't want to hear what she had to say, he could already imagine how scared she would have been. A sudden knock was heard, followed by a series. _I guess this is it, time to face the consequences._

* * *

><p>Lita lay in Kane's arms, tired out from the recent events. The Big Red machine gently stroked her arm, his thoughts revolving around what happened.<p>

_"Sir, we need your authority to give Ms. Dumas an injection, as she can't take a tablet, it may affect her injured ribs."_

_"No." Both Kane and Doctor Maverick turned to see Lita lying in the hospital bed, her hazel orbs full of distraught and fear. Everybody knew that the diva had a fear of needles, it was her only weakness. _

_"I'm sorry Ms. Dumas, but we need to get you to sleep."_

_"I can't sleep! If I sleep, I'll dream of him again." Lita began to sob, her mind racing. Kane rushed to the bed, lifting her out and getting her to stand and lifted her chin so that she can face him. _

_"It's just one small injection Lita, just one small one. You can do it. I'll be with you here and while you're asleep, you'll be safe." The red head shook her head, not wanting to co-operate. _

_"No I can't, Kane. I - " Lita was interrupted with a kiss on the lips. With the element of shock disappearing, the diva kissed back, deepening the kiss further. While this was happening, The Big Red Monster gave a thumbs to the Doctor, as a sort of signal. Seeing his chance, Doctor Maverick grabbed the equipment needed, and slowly lifted up the right sleeve of the red head's hospital gown, swabbing the area he needed. Lita shivered upon feeling this, but shivered even more and quietly whimpered as she felt the needle of the injection push through her skin. The diva broke away from the kiss and hugged Kane tightly, burying her head in to his chest. _

_"All done." Lita sighed thankfully as she felt a cold plaster being placed on her shoulder. With her head still buried in his chest, Kane lifted his girlfriend up, and carried her to the bed._

It had been a long day, and Kane was just thankful that Lita managed to survive it. She was due to go home tomorrow, and he was going to look after. Maybe then, he would able to take their relationship further.

"Kane," the wrestler looked ahead to see Matt and Jeff standing at the doorway.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Both brothers looked at each other, then back at Kane, fire burning in their eyes.

"We need a plan to take out that son of a bitch."

"No you don't." All three wreslters looked to see the red head stir from her position, her eyes half open, half closed.

"But Li -"

"No Jeff, as much as I know you want to, and as much as I want you to, it wouldn't be right. Edge is suffering right now as we speak." Both Matt and Jeff stood dumstruck at their sister's response.

"Li, can we atleast give him an ass whooping when we seeing his at the Survivor Series?" Matt's voice sounded like a child begging for an extra piece of chocolate cake. The diva smiled.

"Yes, I give you permission - enough to cause damage, but no too much to get you fired Matt, or jeopardize your debut Jeff." The Hardyz gave the goofiest smiles ever, and hi-fived. Kane and Lita laughed at the sight before them.

"Are you ok, honey?" Kane asked. Lita nodded while stretching.

"When can we go home?"

"Tommorrow morning."

"Good, because if we don't go sooner, I think you'll find a print of my butt imbedded in the bed."


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys! TLC was so awesome. Punk won, even though he was handcuffed twice. How do you feel about Daniel Bryan being the champ now, I know that Ron is completely pissed. Any way, I'm warning you know - Ron has been bugging me about doing a sex scene, and after days of constant reminding, I have finally completed my first ever sex scene. Now, it's my first so cut me some slack - I think that I've read enough fanfictions to be able to pull one off...**

**Flufferz; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill you for a second. Please don't cry, I did that rape scene to: A. Help me feel comfortable about writing a sex scene B. To help bring Kane and Lita closer and C. To add my drama. I think that Edge will hate himself, imagine calling the real Adam a jerkface, he'd be soo confused. You'll find out soon. **

**Sonib89; Was everyone upset about me making Lita code? They will eventually. **

**Misschrissi7; I'm sorry, I real;y didn't mean to. Read on and you'll see. **

**Quinny'sJellyBean; I'm working on that. **

**Thanks guys, continue to review, it makes me happy.**

**Natxxxxx**

_"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven_

_The wonder of the world is gone, I know for sure_  
><em>All the wonder that I want I've found in her<em>  
><em>As the hole becomes apart I strike to burn<em>  
><em>And no flame returns<em>

_Every intuition fails to find its way_  
><em>One more table turned around and back again<em>  
><em>Finding I'm more lost than found when she's not around<em>  
><em>When she's not around, I feel it coming down<em>

_Give me what I could never ask for_  
><em>Connect me and you could be my chemical now<em>  
><em>Give me the drug you know I'm after<em>  
><em>Connect me and you could be my chemical<em>

_When everybody wants you_  
><em>(The chemical goes slow)<em>  
><em>When everybody wants you<em>  
><em>(My chemical goes so slow, slow)<em>  
><em>When everybody wants you<em>  
><em>(Slow, slow)<em>  
><em>When everybody wants your soul<em>

_Give me what I could never ask for_  
><em>Connect me and you could be my chemical now<em>  
><em>Give me the drug you know I'm after<em>  
><em>Connect me and you could be the chemical<em>

_You could be the chemical_  
><em>You could be the chemical<em>  
><em>You could be the chemical<em>  
><em>You could be the chemical<em>

* * *

><p>"Candice? What are you doing here?" Edge opened his front door to reveal the brunette, who appeared rather distraught.<p>

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" The Canadian sighed upon hearing the worry and anger lined with the diva's voice. _I can't deal with this right now._ With that thought stuck in his head, Edge simply just shrugged, and proceeded to close the door; but only to have Candice Michelle push it right back open.

"No, you're going to answer me!" Not wanting to attract a small crowd in front of beach house, the superstar ushered the diva inside.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know the truth," Edge winced at the word truth, not wanting to tell his co-worker what the truth really was. "Lita was found in your locker room, battered, bruised, and covered with... b-b," Candice couldn't even bring herself to continue with the description. "Covered with blood. Rumor is that y-you attacked her, is it true?"

Edge immediately looked down, not wanting to make any eye contact with the woman whom he had an affair with. Seeing this made the diva gasp in shock.

"Adam," the Canadian's head shot up when hearing his real name being used. "Adam, please tell that it's not true." The Rated R Superstar looked down again, but the diva was having none of that. Reaching for him, she grabbed both of his arms, shaking him, trying to get him to look at her. "It's not true, is it Adam? Trish is spreading rumours, she doesn't know what she's saying. Right?" The superstar forced himself to look at Vince's Devil. His green orbs were full of sorrow, pain and regret - they said it all. Candice cried out, still clutching Edge's arms.

"How could you! What possessed you to do something like that!"

"I don't know. I had a lot to drink and then she told me that she knew about us - " Edge stopped talking as he watched the diva back away from him, her eyes full of shock and fear.

"S-she knows?" All the superstar could do was nod. Tears began to fill the diva's eyes, as she paced around the wide corridor of the beach house. "And you beat her up because of that."

"No, it was a bit more. I was still mad about her still talking with Kane." The diva's eyes widened a bit at the excuse coming from her friend's mouth.

"So you punished her for talking to her ex-husband. Are you a stupid bastard?" Edge seemed rather taken aback at the sudden exclamation of Candice.

"No, and I know it's stupid. I just couldn't control my anger, and the drinking made it worse. I didn't mean to try and have my way with her -"

"What?" The diva's voice almost came out as a whisper. With her eyes wider than ever, you could clearly see tears streaming out and running down her rosy cheeks. "Adam, please don't tell me me that you tried to r-rape her." The Master Manipulator sighed, and nodded very slowly.

"But - I can't even look at you now." Candice started to walk towards the door, but Edge grabbed her arm, not roughly.

"Just hear me out."

"Why should I? I've just learnt that you like to rape your girlfriend when you're angry, where does that leave me? When you get angry again, are you going to rape me, or are you going to kill me straight away, because I'd rather have you do that instead?" There was no doubt in the Canadian's mind that the diva was seething, and scared at the same time.

"No, I don't know what I was thinking. All I know is that it's unexcusable and I can't out of it. And if the police are looking for me now, so be it. I need to face the consequences of my actions." Candice Michelle studied the wrestler's face, his expression serious, but his eyes showing fear; fear for what was going to happen. "Do you know if Lita's ok?" Even though he did wrong, the superstar wanted to know if his ex-girlfriend was ok, which stunned Candice.

"Last I heard from Trish, she started coding while she was sleeping." Edge flinched, knowing that he was the main culprit of the extreme diva's suffering.

"Candice, what have I done?"

"I don't know Adam, I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Kane, I can get out of the car myself you know." Lita sat in the passenger seat of the Black Mercedes, with the door wide open. Kane stood outside, chuckling.<p>

"I know you can, but the doctor said to keep you off your feet until you get into the house; we're not in the house yet." The red head rolled her eyes.

"But the house is just a few steps away."

"I'm shocked that you're adament to receive a free ride to your front door." Laughing, Lita rolled her eyes once again but opened her arms out wide. Kane smiled and carefully lifted his girlfriend out of the car, closing the door behind him as he walked off with the diva in tow.

Once opening the door, Kane made his way to the living room while the diva clinged on.

"Ok, now you can walk around."

"Nah, I think I'm fine up here." The Big Red Monster just shook his head, his smile wider than ever.

"So why the sudden change of mind?"

"You're quite warm," Lita said while snuggling into her boyfriend's chest, which led Kane to laugh. The superstar kissed the top of the diva's head and turned to walk up the staircase, with Lita still in his arms.

"It's a good job that Matt and Jeff dropped off our stuff earlier, I don't know how I'd be able to carry you and the luggage."

"You're a big strong man, you'd think of something."

* * *

><p>"So is that the plan?" Jeff nodded, his eyes full of determination.<p>

"That's the plan. We'll get him when he least expects it." Matt raised his eyebrow at Jeff, processing all the information he had just received.

"And you really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Even though Li told us we could hurt him a little bit."

"Yes." The Sensei of Mattitude stared long and hard at his brother. Nothing was going to change his mind.

"Well, then it's settled. But shouldn't we let Kane know?" The charismatic enigma shook his head.

"No worries, I'm sure Kane has something else planned for our little Rated R Superstar."

* * *

><p>"Lita, babe, can I ask you something?" The diva nodded as she lay on top of the superstar, her head resting on his chest. Both were in the diva's bedroom, lying down the gigantic king sized bed, covered with a silky purple duvet. "Why did it take us this long to get back together?"<p>

Lita sighed, knowing full well that this question was bound to fire at her. She had been waiting to hear it.

"I don't know, maybe because I was scared."

"Well, what do you mean?" The queen of extreme sat up.

"Our relationship was really hard Kane. Too much pain, and we never saw eye to eye. But we worked through it, and we got there in the end. And just when all seemed to be working, w-we lost the baby." Lita quietly said those last few words. That's when Kane sat up, and grabbed the diva's hand, bringing it towards his lips and kissing it gently. Losing their son was a tough time for both wrestlers, but especially Lita. It took her time to recover from all the trauma she felt. The diva sent an appreciative smile to the Big Red Machine and continued.

"So when Edge promised me all these things, I just took it, as a way of getting out of the mess we were in. But there was so much bad blood after that, and we never got to sort it out, until now." The brother of destruction nodded.

"It's mostly my fault, I drove you away. I wasn't a big help when we lost him, I should have been there more for you."

"It's ok, you were mourning too. And you were there, remember? You never let me out of your sight." Kane moved closer to the red head.

"But I wasn't there enough. If I was, none of this would have happened and-" Lita silenced the wrestler with a kiss on the lips. Kane returned the kiss, deepening it. Soon, they broke apart from each other.

"It's not your fault. The past is in the past. We're in the present, and we'll be making plans for the future." Kane smiled and pulled the diva closer to him, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I'm glad we've sorted that out."

"Me too. Unfortunately, I must leave this lovely position to go and have a shower." Lita got up and made her way to the door that faced the bed.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes, if you're still bored without me, you can always knock..." Kane displayed a large grin on his face, liking the sound of that.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"Yes Torrie, she's okay... She's probably not picking up her phone because she's resting, and I bet Kane has turned it off... Yes, Kane... He's still allowed to look after her, divorced or not... Whatever Torrie, anyway, I have to go; see you next week on Raw." Trish hung up the phone and walked towards the living room of her house in Toronto. WWE was allowing a small break since they were pondering on what to do with her championship match against Lita, due to the red head's condition.<p>

Whatever they decided, Trish couldn't care less. All she care about was the fact her and former women's champion had rekindled their friendship. Soon though, her phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trish, it's Matt?" Trish smiled upon hearing who called her.

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but Jeff and I need you to do something for us..."

* * *

><p>Lita couldn't hide her smile as she showered. Everything was happening as she wanted to. Her and Kane were back together, only this time, they were both on the same page. She was really looking forward to what the future would be like, and hopefully all would be well.<p>

Just as she was about to grab for her sponge, she heard a click. Assuming that the wind from the open window opened the door, the red head slid the door of the shower cubicle open, and stuck her head out. Her eyes widened at what she saw in front of her.

...Kane stood within millimetres of the shower...standing semi naked.

All he had on were his checkered blue boxers, but they were soon discarded. Lita gasped at the sight of the naked man. It had been a long time since she saw him like this. If anything, he looked even better. His muscles stood out, showing how well built he was.

The Big Red Monster took a step closer to the shower, almost appearing hesitant. However, he just went with his plan, and slid the shower door more open, revealing a rather bewildered red head. _She's never looked more beautiful._ Within an instant, he then stepped in and closed the door behind him, his body becoming drenched with the hot water beating against him. Lita's mouth flung open.

"Kane, what are you do -" The diva was cut off short when the wrestler enveloped his arms around her and found her lips, engaging them with a kiss. Being pushed back to the cold tiled walls behind her, Lita kissed back passionately, her arms slithering around his neck. Kane leaned in more, while caused the diva could feel the hardness of his erection against her thigh, and mentally let out a gasp. Lita felt his tongue teasing her lips, so she opened her mouth, allowing Kane's tongue to roam around, entwining his tongue with hers.

Without realising, the brother of destruction soon lowered his head and caught one of the red head's nipples in his mouth. The red head moaned with ectasy as she felt him roll his tongue around the nipple, gently biting down on it. He did the same thing with the other, not leaving it out. The diva moaned even louder, _she had been waiting for this for a long time_.

Kane continued, and eventually rearranged the diva's position, lifting her up and wrapping both of her legs around his waist. It was then when he carefully slipped inside of her. Lita let out a small whimper as she adjusted to his size.

"Do you want me to continue?" Kane asked. Without hesitation, Lita replied.

"Yes, I need you." And with that being said, The Masked Man of Destruction pumped in and out of the diva, as she clung to him. She let out a cry of pleasure as he continued. _She really did need him_. Kane reached his brink afterwards, allowing his moment of bliss subside. He then began to kiss her forehead and her auburn red locks, with were completely wet through.

"I love you Lita, always remember that." Lita smiled as she heared Kane say those words.

"I love you too, always and forever." Both hugged tenderly, enjoying their moment as the water of the shower rained on them.


	21. Chapter 20

**Another chapter. Sorry it's very short, I have a massive headache. I hope everyone a an awesome Christmas and you all loved your gifts. I know Ron got some pretty amazing ones.**

**Blackhat; Neither did I. He will get his ass kicked soon, but not today.**

**Sonib89; Hahah, I bet your mum was like , they made LOVE in the shower, thanks to Ronni's pestering.**

**Quinny'sJellyBean; The've got something painful indeed.**

**Flufferz; Nice evil laugh. I know, I wonder what would happen if the real Adam happened to stumble upon this. Candice isn't that bad, she isn't that good either. Yes, something bad. And yes, we all know that you're a smart cookie.**

**Misschrissi7; They do, and you'll find out soon.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Natxxxx**

_"Stellar" by The Smashing Pumpkins_

_Is it wrong to say_  
><em>I'm lost in your embrace?<em>  
><em>Is it wrong to say so?<em>

_Within a dream I had, some vista vast_  
><em>Meant for the poor of soul<em>  
><em>Struck from the firstborn<em>  
><em>Leapt from a ray of hope<em>  
><em>Into a body I once knew<em>  
><em>Built a mere kingdom of self abuse<em>  
><em>Hitched to some rainbow<em>  
><em>Once more, it's always yours<em>  
><em>Once more<em>

_The wait hurts worse than the blows_  
><em>The wait hurts worse than the blows<em>

_Words buy_  
><em>New life<em>  
><em>Dust clears<em>  
><em>No Scars<em>  
><em>Burnt but<em>  
><em>Bright eyed<em>  
><em>The sun's out<em>  
><em>A still night stirs<em>

_The wait hurts worse than the blows_  
><em>The wait hurts worse than the blows<em>

_Is it wrong to say_  
><em>There's god and then there's faith?<em>  
><em>Is it wrong to say so?<em>

_Withstood a thought so sad, I had to laugh_  
><em>Cut from some polished bone<em>  
><em>Crawled out of broken homes<em>  
><em>Slipped on the afterglow<em>  
><em>Into a worry and a curse<em>  
><em>Stole from the bible chapter and verse<em>  
><em>Stitched to an old sail<em>  
><em>Once more, it's always yours<em>  
><em>Once more<em>

_The wait hurts worse than the blows_  
><em>The wait hurts worse than the blows<em>

* * *

><p><em>With the lights off, she curled up in the porcelain bath tub that sat in the corner of the bathroom. Her body was shaking severely, even though the temperature felt warm. Hiding in there wasn't the most logical thing to do, but it seemed to be keeping her safe; safe from him. <em>

_Lita gazed at the bare arms that were wrapped around her knees. From a positive perspective, one could say that they displayed a variety of colours, but one would be stupid to say that. Purple and blue graced the diva's arms, and she wasn't suprised if her stomach and legs resembled the same pattern. He definitely did a number on her this time. _

_She needed to find away out, away from the man she once called her boyfriend, her friend, her protector. When people say that relationships don't always last, they weren't kidding. Although the relationship she had once shared with the Ultimate Oppuntunist lasted, this was not the way the red head expected it to be. _

_"Lita, I know you're in there." _

_The diva's head shot up within miliseconds, her ears pricked like a deer hearing a sound in the distance. She couldn't let this happen, not another one of his beatings. _

_"Lita, come out like a good girl." _

_"No!" Lita slapped both hands on to her mouth to cover it, shocked at her sudden burst of fire. That was enough to annoy him._

_"Now angel, don't let me break the door down..." The diva began to shake her head, her tear ducts filling with newly formed tears. _

_"Please, please don't do this." But her pleas were drowned out by continuous banging on the oak bathroom door. _

_"No, no please Adam - stop!" Soon, a scream escaped from her lips as she watched the door fall before her, landing with a thud. There in the doorway, stood the blonde Canadian, sadistic grin was the first distinct expression on his face._

_"Missed me, darling?"_

* * *

><p>Lita eyes opened wide, both glistening with tears. <em>Another<em> _nightmare_. Sighing in relief that she was safe, she turned her head sideways to the left to see someone sleeping beside her. The diva smiled upon seeing the sleeping form of Kane. Lying Bare chested, he never looked more peaceful. She also realised that he had his right arm draped around the waistband of her blue checkered pyjama shorts, and his left resting on top of her stomach.

Untangling herself from the position she was in, the red head sat up, and placed a kiss on her boyfriend's left cheek. She then got up from the bed and grabbed her black satin robe that hung from a peg next to her wardrobe. With one last look at the Big Red Machine, Lita walked out of the bedroom and made her way downstairs.

As she walked in the dark, the diva wondered why she was having these dreams about him, about Edge. He hadn't done half of the terrible things she had recently been dreaming about. Yes, he physically abused her and almost tried to have his way with her, but he didn't, and there could be a logical reason for that. The diva reached for a nearby light switch, revealing her modern-day kitchen. Walking through, she opened one of the cabinets and took out a glass. Sitting at the bar table, Lita poured some water from a blue jug that happen to be on the table, and took a long sip. In front of her, she could a see a fruit basket, filled with apples, plums; and her mobile phone.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." She put her glass down and reached for the mobile. Once her phone was in her grasp, the diva scrolled down through her phonebook, trying to locate the name of the person she wanted. Once she had, she clicked on the icon for sending a text.

_Hey Skittles Man. _Just a mere second later, a bing was heard, indicating that she had got a reply.

_**You're damn right about that. What are you doing up? It's 4am!**_

_Haha, I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?_

_**I am getting up early to order one of these limited Skittles t-shirts on ebay - they only have 15 in stock! I must have one! Why can't you sleep?**_

_Haha, only you would be so dedicated to rainbow coloured sweets. Erm, nothing big. I had just a bad dream. _

_**You dreamt of Edge again - am I right?**_

_Correct Jeffrey._

_**There's no need to worry about it Li, it's just a dream. Edge wouldn't try and come for you, there's too many people that want to kick his ass. Have you told Kane?**_

_Jeff, my rainbow haired saviour. No, I haven't._

_**That's me, why not?**_

_He's asleep and I don't want to burden him. _

_**Well you should tell him when he wakes up. It would make you feel better if he knew.**_

_Ok, I'll do it. This is where I shall say goodbye. I hope you get this t-shirt of yours. Love you._

_**Good. Me too sis, bye and love you even more.**_

Lita smiled as she read the last message. Jeff could always make her feel better, no matter the circumstances.

"Li?" The diva turned on her chair to see Kane standing at the entrance way.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Kane made his way towards the diva and sat on the chair that stood next to her's.

"I woke up to find you missing, so I figured that you'd be down here. Now it's my turn to ask you the same question." The diva sighed.

"I had a bad dream." The brother of Destruction tensed up a little, but relaxed himself.

"You dreamt about him, didn't you?" Lita nodded. "What did he do?"

"It wasn't as bad as the first. I was in a bathroom and I was hiding in the bath. I had these bruises on my arms. Then Edge said he knew I was in there and I should come out, but I said no, so he broke the door down - that's when I got up." Kane took his girlfriend's right hand and held it with his own. He then leaned forward, so that both were only inches apart.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Kane used his unoccupied hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind the diva's ear.

"Trust me when I say that nothing is going to ever happen to you. I promise that I will keep you safe, and I shall never put you in harm's way. You are too precious to lose." Lita smiled and leaned forward to fill the gap between them. Both were later engaged in a kiss.

"I trust you, and I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go back to bed. You know, if you can't sleep, I can think of a few things that may satify you?" Lita's smile turned into wide grin. She then got up, her hand still entwined with Kane's.

"Lead the way."


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys, another chapter since I'm going to be away in Birmingham for 2-3 days, so I thought I'd treat you. This is another short chapter, but I'm sure you'll love it.**

**Flufferz; I think Jay should be more worried because you've written him as a very cruel person. We are cruel people, but don't tell me that you don't enjoy it. I know they do, but the more the merrier. Jeffy is the good samaritan, the one who wears a skittle shirt. I know, I didn't relaise until I re-read the chapter. He does have some urges, but hey, whatever helps him get throught the day right. Thank you! I'm going to miss you when I leave.**

**Sonib89; In dear time. So do I, I wonder if one exists...**

**Quinny'sJellyBean; It is, and don't worry, the time will come.**

**Blackhat; Hahahaha, illicit activities indeed. Here is more, and thank you, I feel better now.**

**Misschrissi7; They are, aren't they. It will happen soon.**

**Love you all, and can't wait to hear your reviews. **

**Natxxxxxxx**

_"Revenge" by The Plain White T's_

_By now you should know everything you say_  
><em>Can and will be used against you some day<em>  
><em>I got the microphone so don't go too far<em>  
><em>Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are<em>

_I don't even care how you're gonna feel_  
><em>Cause I've already tried to give you something real<em>  
><em>So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again<em>  
><em>I don't even care cause I got my<em>

_Revenge_  
><em>Revenge<em>  
><em>Revenge<em>  
><em>Got my revenge<em>

_One night you're begging me to stay_  
><em>The next night you push me away<em>  
><em>I don't need you're promising to give it up<em>  
><em>Is too late cause now I'm giving up<em>

_Revenge_  
><em>Revenge<em>  
><em>Got my revenge<em>

_By now you should know everything you say_  
><em>Can and will be used against you some day<em>  
><em>I got the microphone so don't go too far<em>  
><em>Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are<em>

_So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again_  
><em>I don't even care cause I got my<em>

_Revenge_  
><em>Revenge<em>  
><em>Got my revenge<em>

_Revenge_  
><em>Revenge<em>  
><em>Revenge<em>  
><em>Got my revenge<em>

_Revenge_  
><em>Revenge<em>

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

"Oh, I'm ready." And with that being said, Matt nodded and pressed the doorbell, which was attached to the beachwood door of the beach house that stood before him. Both Hardy brothers waited patiently until the door swung open, revealing a certain Canadian, whose face went completely pale upon seeing his visitors. That's when it all began.

Jeff ran at Edge and speared him while Matt got out what was needed for their little plan. The Charismatic Enigma was throwing as many punches and kicks as he could at the blonde, relentless to stop. Soon, he got off the superstar, and walked into the living room, only to come back with a wooden chair. As the Ultimate Oppurtunist managed to get up, Jeff swung at him with the chair, creating a solid, but sickening sound when the object made contact with the side of the blonde's head. Once fallen on the floor, Edge laid limp, but his breathing could be heard.

"Jeff, nice shot." Matt applauded his brother, while he slung a long sort of object over his shoulder. It appeared to be a rope. In his hands, Matt also held a bandana.

"Your going to use the bandana I gave you to gag him!"

"No..." Jeff eyed his brother, showing him that he wasn't stupid. "Okay, maybe - but it was the only thing I could think of!"

"Whatever, just help me sit him on the chair and then we can tie him up." Both brothers quickly got to work, and lifted the knocked out wrestler, Jeff holding his arms, Matt holding his legs. They then sat him on the chair, or threw him may be more accurate.

"So what do we do now?" Jeff asked as he watched his brother, who was running around the fallen man, wrapping the rope around him and tying it rather tight.

"We wait for him to wake up; then we can have some fun."

* * *

><p>"Have you been getting all those calls?" Trish nodded as she took a sip out of her coffee.<p>

"Loads. The majority tried to reach you on your cell, but you weren't picking up apparently."

"I lost it my cell. I found it last night in my fruit basket, don't ask my why it was there." Lita took a bite out of the blueberry muffin she had ordered. Both divas were at a Starbucks cafe in the center Atlanta. Trish had come to visit the red head before she got to see her at Survivor Series, the upcoming pay-per-view. However, the visit ended up in a shopping spree.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm feeling better, a lot better. I'm getting rid of these stupid stitches tomorrow. And then hopefully I'll be cleared for our match this Sunday."

"I hope so, God only knows how Bischoff would react to you not showing up."

"Who cares about that asshole. He could can just stick it." Trish laughed at her friend's response. She was glad that her and Lita had rekindled their friendship, it was nice to have someone who could make her laugh, someone she could always trust.

"So, anything happening between you and Kane. I mean, you are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"All is going well. We're taking it slowly."

"So I take it you haven't _rediscovered_ anything with him yet?" Trish raised her eyebrow as she mentioned the word _"rediscovered"_, trying to calculate her friend's reaction. Laughter later burst out of her when she witnessed the extreme diva's cheeks redden a little. "Li, when and where?" Lita looked left to right, almost as if she was checking to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. Motioning the women's champion to lean forward, the diva also leaned forward to whisper the information she had. The Canadian gasped.

"You didn't!"

"I did." Trish laughed and shook her head.

"And the on the day you got back from the hospital! You should have been resting."

"Well what would you do if your naked boyfriend walked into the shower while you were in there. Believe me when I say that I couldn't resist. And I couldn't resist yesterday either..."

"Amy Christine Dumas, you naughty girl." Lita smiled, and took a bite out of her mufifn again.

"Call me naughty then, I enjoyed every single minute."

* * *

><p>Edge shuddered and blinked his eyes open when he felt a biting cold liquid slash at him.<p>

"So you don't wake up when one bitch slaps you, but you do when water is thrown at you. I'll remember that." The Canadian looked up to see two figures standing before him, one with red, yellow and blue streaked hair, one with just dark brown. The superstar tried to speak, but the bandana in his mouth that was being used for a gag prevented him. Jeff ripped it off harshly.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Edge's voice was drowsy.

"Kicking your ass, knocking some sense into you maybe." Matt said, holding the water bottle he used to wake the wrestler up. Edge looked around to see that he was sitting in his basement, and was tied up to a chair. He tried to wriggle himself free, but he couldn't. Matt had tied him up pretty tight, the rope was squeezing the life out of the blonde.

"Listen, if this is about Lita - " The Rated R Superstar was silenced as he felt something poke him in the the stomach, and boy, did it hurt.

"Jeff, what the hell! He was trying to say something!" Jeff stood next to his brother, a hockey stick in hand.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to do that. Permission to do it again." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Permission granted." Jeff grinned as he poked Edge again with the stick, harder than before, causing him to yell out in pain.

"So Adam, yes this is about Lita." Regaining some strength, Edge looked up at his kidnappers.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to - "

"Oh, Matt, do you hear him. He's saying he's sorry. I wonder if he thinks we'll untie him if he does," Jeff smiled, but that smile was soon wiped away when he edged closer to the former champion, his demeanor darker then Edge had ever seen. "Sorry doesn't cut it, you little bastard." The Canadian looked down, unable to look into his co-worker's eyes.

"You're sorry. You know, you have a lot of guts to say that after injuring a defenceless women, putting her in hospital. Let me tell you this Adam; Lita doesn't know we're here. In fact, she told us not to do anything to you, to leave you be," Edge looked up after hearing what Matt said. _But why, after all I did to her? _"I'm sure you're thinking why? Why would Lita not want to see you hurt, destroyed, killed? I bet you know why. You know that she has a heart, a big heart."

"The fact that she seem sto not want to see you hurt is beyond me, but I do know that in the back of her mind, she wants to see you rot in jail; I know I do." Edge couldn't believe his ears. The fact that this was happening to him was believable, the Hardyz were like brothers to his ex-girlfriend. What he couldn't believe was that Lita had told the boys to leave him alone.

"So here's what we're going to do, we've told you everything we think we need to tell you, and we're going to let you off." The Canadian sighed thankfully, but a bit too early as Jeff lunged at him, grabbing him roughly by the shirt. "But come Survivor Series, we're not going to be that nice. You see, we happen to have friends, one of them being Stephanie McMahon. So we've asked her for a match, a match against _you_."

"And it get's even better, because not only will it be a handicap match, it will be a TLC match." Matt said, his eyes locked on his former friend. "So if I were you, _Adam_, I would prepare yourself mentally and physically; because come Sunday, I don't think you'll be able to survive."


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello guys, this is a random chapter. It's just a build up to what I have in store for Survivor Series. Or in other words – Part 1. I hope everyone had an interesting New Year's Eve/Day. Mine got very extreme. You could hear fireworks and people celebrating on my street. Today, I walked out of my apartment building, to see that someone threw up at the entrance... so an extreme New Year.**

**Quinny'sJellyBean; Hahahaha, I enjoyed writing that part. I promise that you'll hear about the match in the next chapter. **

**Tamakia; They will, don't worry. In the next chapter, I'll make sure of it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sonib89; I thought so, I've never heard of a match like that. Really? Are you sure? I must find it!**

**Leelan Jacobs; Leelan! I've missed you! Thank you for reviewing. How's everything going?**

**Blackhat; Hahahaha, I certainly agree. But I really love Edge. I feel bad for making him evil.**

**Flufferz; Hahahaha, I thought you'd love this chapter! Yes, you are, but I'm sure Jay will understand. I know you're rubbing off on me, and I'm rubbing off on you. See what talking to each other does? **

**Misschrissi7; I did actually thanks. Jeff was in my mind the whole time. I hope you had a good one too. Yes they are, in the next chapter. Stay tuned. When are you updating?**

**Thanks for your reviews, 125 so far...**

**Nat xxxx**

**P.S. Ron, is it weird that the first song I listened to in 2012 was **_**S.E.X...**_**?**

"_Fuck You (an Ode to No One)__" by The Smashing Pumpkins_

_I'm never coming back_  
><em>I'm never giving in<em>  
><em>I'll never be the shine in your spit<em>  
><em>I disconnect the act<em>  
><em>I disconnect the dots<em>  
><em>I disconnect the me in me<em>

_And you're mistaken_  
><em>It's you that's faking<em>  
><em>Living and breathing and dying too<em>  
><em>This message is for anyone who dares<em>  
><em>To hear a fool<em>

_You can't bring me back_  
><em>You can't bring me back<em>  
><em>'Cause I gave it all back to you<em>

_Through sacred alleys, the living wrecks_  
><em>Wreak their havoc upon this world<em>  
><em>The disenchanted, the romantics<em>  
><em>The body and face and soul of you<em>  
><em>Is gone down that deep black hole<em>

_Destroy the mind_  
><em>Destroy the body<em>  
><em>But you cannot destroy the heart<em>

_And you, you make me so I need to disconnect_  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>

_To run around kids in get-go cars_  
><em>With vaseline afterbirths and neon coughs<em>  
><em>Galaxies full of nobodies<em>  
><em>Giving us the farewell run-arounds<em>

_I took a virgin Mary axe to his sweet baby Jane_  
><em>Lost my innocence to a no good girl<em>  
><em>Scratch my face with anvil hands<em>  
><em>And coil my tongue around a bumblebee mouth<em>  
><em>And I give it all back to you<em>  
><em>I give it all back to you, yeah<em>  
><em>I give it all back to you<em>  
><em>For you<em>

_No way, I don't need it_  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>No way to disconnect<em>  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>No way to disconnect<em>

* * *

><p>As the night set into its darkest hour, Kane lay in bed, but no sign of tiredness appeared on him. With his head resting against his left arm and his right wrapped around a certain red head, The Big Red Machine looked up at the ceiling, his mind in deep thought. He wondered how everything that had happened recently resulted to him being as happy as he was now. If someone had told him before that he would later be with the woman he loved, he would have given out that well known sadistic laugh he was accustomed to. Kane just couldn't believe that everything was working so well, and he couldn't wait to see what the future held for him and the diva. <em>Maybe we might try again. <em>

Just then, the superstar felt his girlfriend's body make contact with his slightly. Looking down, he saw that Lita was re-adjusting her position in the king sized bed. She was snuggling deeper into him, her head comfortably resting on Kane's bare chest. The former champion smiled as he watched her breathe in slowly. It was a treat to see the calm expression that graced her face as she slept. She looked so serene, no one would be able to detect whether she was unhappy.

Lita moved once again, her right arm uncovering itself from the deep purple duvet. Her gargoyle tattoo was visible, even in the darkness. Kane slowly began to trace the outline of the tattoo. He had always liked it; it sort of defined her as a person. Outgoing, full of strength, always willing to take risks. As he continued to trace the outline of the tattoo, he felt the extreme diva shiver under his touch.

Hazel eyes slowly began to open. Kane, seeing this, moved closer to his companion. He then began to kiss her neck affectionately, followed by a trail of kisses down her bare right arm, trying to wake her gently. Lita's eyes opened fully, and a contented sigh flew from her lips, followed by a smile.

"Morning."

"Good Morning to you too, how did you sleep?" The red head rubbed her eyes, shaking off any grogginess she still had.

"Better than usual." And she was definitely right; she hadn't woken up earlier from any nightmares of Edge. "You?"

"I had a good sleep." Kane leaned forward for a kiss, capturing the lips of his red headed girlfriend.

"Survivor Series tomorrow night. Are you sure that you want to come, because I'd rather have you stay here."

"I want to come." The diva watched as a worried expression took shape on her boyfriend's face, followed by a raised eyebrow. He wasn't completely satisfied. "I'll be fine. Plus, we need to see if Bischoff still kept me on the card." Lita was supposed to be wrestling Trish for the Women's Championship this Sunday at the pay per view, but because of her recent condition, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"I don't think he'd be stupid to allow you to wrestle. He knows that you've been in the hospital, I emailed him and Stephanie the hospital forms."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><em>Survivor Series 2005<em>

"So how do you think Red's going to react when she finds out that we're having a TLC match with that bastard?" Matt asked as he and his brother entered the hotel they and many other WWE superstars were staying in for the pay per view.

"I don't know Matt, and I'm going to try and avoid her if she does." Jeff dragged his suitcase behind him. "Anyway, if she does get mad, I've bought some German Chocolate cake to bribe her."

"I thought you would, you wouldn't be able to avoid her for long." Both approached the check in desk, only to hear their names being called.

"Hey Trish, how are you?" Matt said as he gave the blonde a hug. Jeff hugged her after.

"Nothing much. Did you boys do what you said you were going to do?" A grin sparked instantly on the Hardy Boyz faces.

"If what we said involved a Rated R superstar, than yes, we did." Jeff winked, causing Trish to laugh.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys actually did it. So I guess it's my turn to continue with the plan?"

"Yes, we need you to keep Lita backstage when it comes to our match. She doesn't know that we're even here. If she sees it, I have a feeling that she's going to try and run out there if the tables turned on us."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Lita and Kane walked through the doors of Madison Square Garden, New York City. The diva took a deep breath, but soon relaxed when Kane slid his hand in hers.<p>

"You ready?" Lita nodded.

"I'm ready." The younger brother of destruction nodded and led the way while he carried both of their sports bags around his left shoulder. With her hand still entwined with her boyfriend's, the diva trailed behind him. She felt odd being in an arena. It had just been two weeks since everything happened, but it still felt weird. Kane could sense the oddness she was feeling, and rubbed her hand with his thumb slowly, trying to reassure her somehow.

As they continued to walk towards the backstage area, both noticed to see some superstars had arrived already. Lita felt their gazes lie on her, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Li!" The diva turned to see Trish behind her, that's when a huge beam graced across her face.

"Trish!" Lita immediately took her hand away from Kane's. Both divas enveloped each other in a hug, making Kane smile. He could tell that seeing her best friend made Lita a bit more comfortable.

"Hey Kane, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I was good, until I heard that Bischoff wanted to see Li and I about our match, and I'm not bothered to see him." Kane couldn't help but laugh, so did Lita.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Lita, we do. So come along now." Lita shrugged and turned to Kane.

"Will you be ok while I'm gone?" The Big Red Machine nodded and reached out for her right hand, pulling the diva towards him. Wrapping his hand around her slender waist, he moved his head forward, and Lita followed through. Both kissed wholeheartedly, almost forgetting that Trish was standing in front of them, and they had the company of some WWE superstars who were completely shocked at the sight before them. Sadly pulling away, Lita smiled and walked off with her best friend.

"Li honey," Kane called out, causing both divas to turn. "I love you." The red headed female beamed, and the blonde female gasped upon hearing those life changing words. She knew how close both the wrestlers were, she just didn't anticipate that they were that close.

"I love you too, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Both divas felt rather agitated as they felt the presence their GM's eyes. Eric Bischoff slowly studied Lita and Trish, especially Lita. It had been a long time since he had seen her. He had actually missed the red head; he missed tormenting her.<p>

"Lita, how are you feeling?" The queen of extreme eyed the former WCW president.

"I'm fine. How about you Mr. Bischoff? I see you've made an attempt to cover up those newly formed grey hairs." Trish let a giggle but soon clasped both hands on her mouth, when Bischoff narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Anyway, I called both of you here to discuss what is happening in your match. It's come to mind maybe we should have both of you turn face. And there's no need to have a storyline with Edge anymore," both divas turned to face each other, a spark glinting in their eyes. "As you know, you both got received the scripts for tonight a week ago. So of course, Lita you're winning the championship tonight. But that doesn't mean you can abuse you sudden power. If I were you, I'd be extra careful." Lita raised her right eyebrow, realising that her boss was imposing a threat to her.

"And why should I Eric?"

"Because I'm your boss, and I would make you life miserable. You may both leave."

* * *

><p>Kane made his way to his locker room, carrying the same smile he had when he was with his girlfriend. <em>Everything is going well.<em> As the younger brother of destruction entered the locker room, he almost jumped upon the sight before him. There, sitting on a chair positioned right in the middle of the locker room, was a figure. Peering closer, Kane realised that the figure had midnight slick, but wavy black hair, and his arms were laced with tattoos. The superstar grinned.

"Mark, what are you doing here?"


	24. Chapter 23

**So here's part 2. I'm making Survivor Series 3 parts, so I'll use the same song. Y2J CAME BACK! AND I WAS CRYING MY EYES OUT! AND KANE ALMOST DRAGGED ZACK TO HELL! Ron (Flufferz) thought that he was going to get raped! Lol. Plus, Daniel Bryan is getting too cocky, Ron and I are going to shave his beard. Please review, I think this is my most intense chapter yet. **

**Flufferz; We both do! And I know it is, we'd have nothing to do. Thank you, I think so too! That's what I think he would do. Hahahaha, I can imagine how wide that grin must have been. I know, but I still think he was the best General Manager of Raw. That's good, you can't hate him forever, and I forgave Punkers for getting rid of Jeffy. Thank you!**

**Misschrissi7; Something bad shall happen...in the next chapter. Ahhh, hope working is being too harsh. **

**Sonib89; Yes he is. He shall be another prominent character. What, you're just making me imagine really hard. **

**Quinny'sJellyBean; Yes1 And more shall happen in the next chapter!**

**Blackhat; Thank you. I know what you mean. I enjoyed the Brood when Edge and Christian was in it, And when Matt and Jeff as in it. So dark. **

**Leelan Jacobs; Because I like tormenting people. Thank you!**

**StarstruckxPerfection; It's okay. I know, I feel bad for doing all this to him. Thank you! **

**EnigmaticKaneanite; Thank you! I'm glad you found the story and love it. **

**Keep reviewing. And sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Nat xxxx**

"_Fuck You (an Ode to No One)" by The Smashing Pumpkins_

_I'm never coming back_  
><em>I'm never giving in<em>  
><em>I'll never be the shine in your spit<em>  
><em>I disconnect the act<em>  
><em>I disconnect the dots<em>  
><em>I disconnect the me in me<em>

_And you're mistaken_  
><em>It's you that's faking<em>  
><em>Living and breathing and dying too<em>  
><em>This message is for anyone who dares<em>  
><em>To hear a fool<em>

_You can't bring me back_  
><em>You can't bring me back<em>  
><em>'Cause I gave it all back to you<em>

_Through sacred alleys, the living wrecks_  
><em>Wreak their havoc upon this world<em>  
><em>The disenchanted, the romantics<em>  
><em>The body and face and soul of you<em>  
><em>Is gone down that deep black hole<em>

_Destroy the mind_  
><em>Destroy the body<em>  
><em>But you cannot destroy the heart<em>

_And you, you make me so I need to disconnect_  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>

_To run around kids in get-go cars_  
><em>With Vaseline afterbirths and neon coughs<em>  
><em>Galaxies full of nobodies<em>  
><em>Giving us the farewell run-arounds<em>

_I took a virgin Mary axe to his sweet baby Jane_  
><em>Lost my innocence to a no good girl<em>  
><em>Scratch my face with anvil hands<em>  
><em>And coil my tongue around a bumblebee mouth<em>  
><em>And I give it all back to you<em>  
><em>I give it all back to you, yeah<em>  
><em>I give it all back to you<em>  
><em>For you<em>

_No way, I don't need it_  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>No way to disconnect<em>  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>No way to disconnect<em>

* * *

><p>"I decided to drop by, see how everything is going." Kane smirked at the comment his friend made.<p>

"Or you decided to come and see how crap the pay per view would be without you on the card?" Mark narrowed his eyes at his _"brother"_, but then smiled.

"You know me too well. So you got a match?"

"I did, but Big Show can't make it so it's been cancelled." The Phenom raised his eyebrow.

"So what are you doing here? Does a certain red head have anything to do with it?" Now it was Kane's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Ok, now I'm going to say that you know me too well."

"So, is it true?" The Big Red Machine walked up to a nearby bench and sat down, throwing the sports bags he had on to the floor.

"Is what true?" Kane said as he began to unravel the contents of one of the bags.

"Don't play an act Kane. Are you and Lita back together?"

"Who told you that?"

"Rumours spread. Bunch of superstars saw you and her snogging your faces off. Stop avoiding my questions." Mark crossed his arms, cocking his to the side. Kane chuckled and turned to nod at his companion.

"Ok. Yes, we are back together."

"Good boy! I knew you couldn't let go of her, and she couldn't let of you either. You two are made for each other."

"Well, let's hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello everyone! We are back and continuing tonight's pay per view, right JR? " <em>

"_Yes we are King. Now our next match up is one that we've been anticipating for quite some time. It's Lita vs Trish for the Women's Championship..."_

"Are you ready for me to whoop your ass?" Lita smirked at her best friend.

"Trish, I've been ready for a long time. The question is you going to ready when I strip the title from your waist?" Trish smiled.

"I miss our little cuss battles. But I'm glad we got past that."

"Me too. But that doesn't mean we can't have some rematches ever so often."

The girls' conversation was interrupted by the sound of _Lovefurypassionenergy _blasting through the speakers.

"Well that's me. Good luck _Trash_ Stratus."

"Good luck _Kiss of Death_, don't be too hard on me now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow! Look at Lita! She looks better than ever!" JR was memorised at the fact that the red head even managed to come in, fully aware of her condition. So was King.<em>

"_I know what you mean JR." _

_Instead of boos, the diva was surprised to hear so many cheers. Maybe sticking up to Edge had its benefits, she thought. Lita did a usual entrance, and slid into the ring. Immediately after, "Time to Rock & Roll" came on, and a knowledgeable diva came down the ramp. Trish held her title up high, shouting at the booing fans. The Red Head couldn't help but crack a smile at her friend's fake demeanour. Once she entered the ring, both divas were nose to nose. Although it looked like pure hatred was surrounding them on the outside, both were laughing very hard on the inside. Trish raised the title once again, before handing it to Referee Charles Robinson. A few seconds later, the bell had been rung. _

"_And we're underway. I hope Lita knocks some sense into Trish, King." _

"_Either way, I just want to see both move their beautiful bodies around the ring."_

"That's my Girl!" Kane cheered on as he and Mark watched the match in his locker room.

"My God, you wouldn't have thought the girl was injured."

"Well, Jeff, Matt Trish and I did prepare her a bit." Mark snorted.

"Prepare her _a bit_? The girl is fucking amazing!"

_Lita kicked Trish mid section, and raised her right arm in the air. _

"_Looks like she's going for the Twist of Fate! JR exclaimed, astonished at just how well the diva performed in the match. The ruby haired diva swung her right arm over the blonde's neck, and slammed her down on to the canvas, receiving a loud reaction from the crowd. Aware of her surroundings the diva noticed that she had Trish perfectly in front of the top left turnbuckle. Pointing to the turnbuckle, the crowd reacted even louder._

"_If Lita lands this moonsault flawlessly, I think we'll have a new champion ladies and gentlemen." Jerry Lawler watched intently as the extreme diva climbed on to the turnbuckle, turning to check if the Canadian had moved. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Lita flipped backwards, soaring through the air. Within a matter of seconds, she landed right on top of Trish was a loud smack. The Referee slid across the ring, counting the pin when Lita lifted Trish's left leg up._

"_1...2...3! Ring the Bell!" _

"_And the winner is, and the new WWE Women's champion – LITA!" Lillian Garcia chorused as the red head was given the title belt. _

"Well looks like you've got to go and congratulate your girlfriend."

"Yes, I do. Are you coming Mark?" Kane picked up one of the sports bag, which happened to be the diva's.

"Of course I am."

* * *

><p>"Li! That was soooo awesome!" Trish cried out. Lita blushed at her friend's approval. The Women's championship lay on top of her right shoulder, shining glamorously.<p>

"I know. That chick kick really hurt you know!"

"Yeah, but you got me back with that moonsault. Enough said." The red head looked down and shook her head.

"Well I'm heading off to catering to get some water, do you want anything?"

"Ooooh, water would be nice. And Skittles?" Trish gave her friend a confused but understandable look.

"Jeff is turning you."

"Don't let him here you say that. He'd be doing that crazy dance of his."

"Hahahaha. I can only imagine. Ok, I'll meet you in the diva's locker room."

"Okay." And with that, the divas parted ways. Lita walked down the corridor on the way to the women's locker room. She was really happy that she had won the match, but was even happier because she couldn't wait to see Kane. She really wanted to share this moment with him.

Finding the door to the locker room she need, the Atlanta native opened the door to see that no one was there. _That's a bit odd. _Not letting the sudden feeling of worry consume her, Lita made her way into the room, but stopped when she felt something wrong. Like someone's was watching her. Turning around slowly, the diva realised that she had left the door open, but the opening was being occupied by a familiar person.

"Hello Lita."

"W-what are you doing h-here, _Edge_?"

* * *

><p>"Wow Trish, you did awesome out there!" Matt and Jeff simultaneously hugged the blonde Canadian.<p>

"Thank you! I thought so too, but Lita pulled out all the stops, huh?"

"She sure did. Where is she anyway?" Matt asked, while Jeff seemed to be eyeing the contents in Trish's right hand.

"She's in the diva's locker room. I'm bringing her some water, and Skittles. So Jeff, before you ask; they aren't for you." Trish looked at Jeff, whose head drooped down.

"Stop whining. Let's go and see her."

"Hey Guys!" All three turned to see Mark and Kane behind them.

"Hey, we were just about to find Lita. Are you coming with us?"

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Edge seemed to have a concerned and calm look on her face, but Lita wasn't buying any of it.<p>

"Y-you didn't answer my question. W-what do you want?" The diva realised that she was shaking, something that she didn't really expect. The Rated R Superstar realised this, and unconsciously took a step forward, causing the diva to take a step backwards. Edge felt saddened at her reaction, but expected it.

"That was a great match out there."

"Adam, if you're going to avoid my question, please just get out and leave me alone." Shocked that she didn't stutter, a new grown confidence began to form in Lita. Knowing that he had to come clean somehow, the Canadian looked down sighed deeply.

"I want to apologise. I want to explain my actions." Lita's eyes widened, and her ears pricked themselves, adjusting to the words that echoed through her ear drums. _Apologise?_

"What?"

"What I did to you was unexplainable. And I wanted to tell you that during that night, I had so much alcohol, and prior to that night, I had been drinking a lot than usual. And about the whole Candice thing, I don't know how it happened. But if you have it in your heart to forg- "

"No!" The superstar was cut short by the sudden fire in his ex girlfriend's voice.

"What?" The red head was even bewildered by her remark herself.

"No, I can't do this. You think everything would be okay if I just forgive you! Do you know what you put me through? Do you know how much I suffered at your hands? I coded Adam, I coded because I had a fucking nightmare about you! Do you know what it's like to be haunted like that?" The fire within her rose to an absolute maximum, and Edge was not sure how to react. He hadn't seen the diva like this, not since the time when he appointed Gene Snitsky as their bodyguard.

"Lita, please - "

"NO! You can't come here and make it all better. You damaged me! You made my life a living hell, and one measly sorry will never chance that! So if I were you, I'd - " Lita abruptly stopped herself at the Ultimate Opportunist quick advance on her. Almost immediately, he grabbed her right hand, the pressure quite tight. The Women's Champion winced at the pain that was shooting up and down her arm and around her wrist. She wanted to scream her heart out so badly, but the last times she did, her slap to the face was her usual reward.

"Shut up! I'm trying to apologise! If you would just - " Edge jammed his speech when he comprehended what exactly he was doing. But before he could remove himself, he felt someone grasp him from behind. Finding herself on the floor, Lita looked up to see that Kane was taking it to her ex-boyfriend, punching him continuously with rage filling with every punch. She had to look up even more to see that a man who looked a lot like Mark Calloway trying to hold him back. The Hardy Brothers came out of nowhere, trying to help with calming Kane, while Trish quickly came into view, huddling around her. She had never been so glad to see them, all of them. Turning her attention back to her boyfriend, she realised that 'Taker had huddled him up, saying things that she couldn't really hear. Edge sat in the middle of the floor, his facial expression showing that he seemed scared for his life. He got up in a flash and walked out of the room, wishing he hadn't tangled with the monster.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! Don't you ever touch my girl again! Do you understand!" Kane bellowed even though his enemy was no longer in the room, allowing the hate and rage to channel through him.

"Kane?" Hearing the distant voice of his girlfriend, The younger Brother of Destruction softened his facial expression, and rapidly became tranquil. Removing himself from Mark's grasp, Kane turned to see her standing next to Trish, a scared and shocked expression gracing her face. Walking towards her, he extended his hand and pulled her towards him; embracing her like today was the last day of their life.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The demon lifted his partner's chin to capture her lips. They later broke away from their short, but meaningful kiss.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came."

"The bastard had the nerve! I can't wait to break him apart in our match!" Jeff was about to continue, when he caught a glimpse of the dirty look Matt and Trish had given him, who were now side by side.

"Jeff, what match?" Lita asked, knowing that something was going on. Jeff tried to reply, but stutters popped out of his mouth.

"Whoopsies...Who's up for a slice of German chocolate cake; I know that I am..."


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! Sorry about not updating in a while, been busy with Air Cadets and school. Here's another part of the TLC chapters.**

**Misschrissi7; He does, doesn't he? We all do, and just wait and see. Oooh that sounds good...can't wait!**

**Quinny'sJellyBean; Yes, that is sadly true, and it does sound good. Well, updated...read and see.**

**Blackhat; He did and we'll see if he's actually **_**"gonna get got"**_** later in this chapter...**

**Sonib89; I know right, I wondered what I would have gotten him to do? Yes, I'm particularly happy about that bit. Haha, we all want cake, and I'm also worried about Jeff...**

**Flufferz; Haha, we both were. Don't worry, the time will come eventually. Haha, It's not good to wake up people you know, but I'm glad you cheered. Mark is being Mark and of course, Skittles is becoming a global legend. Jeff doing a crazy dance...I'm sure you can relate to I'm thinking...I know, I feel sorry for Adam, considering that he tried to apologise. Thank you, I wanted to make it good. I think cake could solve a lot of people's problems. Thank you!**

**XxBlueEyedxPunkettexX****; Yes she did, and here it is! Thank you!**

**Enjoy people, and thanks for your reviews. You should see the massive smiles I get when I read them! Sorry for any spelling mistake, I shall edit them. **

"_Fuck You (an Ode to No One)" by The Smashing Pumpkins_

_I'm never coming back_  
><em>I'm never giving in<em>  
><em>I'll never be the shine in your spit<em>  
><em>I disconnect the act<em>  
><em>I disconnect the dots<em>  
><em>I disconnect the me in me<em>

_And you're mistaken_  
><em>It's you that's faking<em>  
><em>Living and breathing and dying too<em>  
><em>This message is for anyone who dares<em>  
><em>To hear a fool<em>

_You can't bring me back_  
><em>You can't bring me back<em>  
><em>'Cause I gave it all back to you<em>

_Through sacred alleys, the living wrecks_  
><em>Wreak their havoc upon this world<em>  
><em>The disenchanted, the romantics<em>  
><em>The body and face and soul of you<em>  
><em>Is gone down that deep black hole<em>

_Destroy the mind_  
><em>Destroy the body<em>  
><em>But you cannot destroy the heart<em>

_And you, you make me so I need to disconnect_  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>

_To run around kids in get-go cars_  
><em>With Vaseline afterbirths and neon coughs<em>  
><em>Galaxies full of nobodies<em>  
><em>Giving us the farewell run-arounds<em>

_I took a virgin Mary axe to his sweet baby Jane_  
><em>Lost my innocence to a no good girl<em>  
><em>Scratch my face with anvil hands<em>  
><em>And coil my tongue around a bumblebee mouth<em>  
><em>And I give it all back to you<em>  
><em>I give it all back to you, yeah<em>  
><em>I give it all back to you<em>  
><em>For you<em>

_No way, I don't need it_  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>No way to disconnect<em>  
><em>And you make it so real<em>  
><em>I don't need your love to disconnect<em>  
><em>No way to disconnect<em>

* * *

><p>"You have German Chocolate Cake! Can I have some?" Lita asked, excitement flashed across her face. Matt and Trish immediately looked at her, and then looked at each other, shocked that she was buying into Jeff's distraction. Jeff, on the other hand sighed deeply, and smiled.<p>

"Yes, I do! Let's go and get it; it's in my locker room." The temporary red head stretched him arm out, and ushered Lita to take his hand. Removing herself from Kane's embrace, the red headed diva took him hand, and smiled. Just the Charismatic Enigma turned to lead way, he was suddenly pulled back. In next to no time, he felt a hand connect with the back of his head; the noise it made seemed loud enough to inflict some damage, but not too much.

"Ow! What the hell Li?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Jeff?" Lita shouted, her sharp features becoming noticeable. Jeff looked down upon her while rubbing his head, instantly wishing that he hadn't said anything.

"Well, no. I just thought that I was actually going to get away with it. Plus, I really wanted a slice of cake. I'm sorry." The extreme diva softened her features a little, but suddenly forced them to be sharp again. Leaning towards her further left, but without taking any eye contact off her younger brother, she began to speak again.

"Matt Moore Hardy... When and where?"

"Earlier this week... at his house." Matt stopped himself when he saw his sister's body tense a little, but continued when they began to relax. Red, we're really sorry, we just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Trish, did you know?" Trish looked down when she heard her name, ashamed that she had taken part in the small plan of revenge.

"Yes, I did. The boys told me a week before. I'm really sorry Li; I just went along with it because I wanted the bastard to get a taste of his own medicine." Lita closed her eyes as she felt a swarm of tears swell up inside her tear ducts, but compelled herself releasing any one of them. Jeff, detecting this, burrowed his head, feeling even worse than he felt earlier.

"Kane?"

"Lita, Kane had nothing to do with this. We didn't tell him, honey." A sigh of relief formed inside her throat, but the diva didn't let it out; she didn't want to.

"Hey Mark, sorry you got caught up in this." Mark smirked, glad that the diva hadn't forgotten about him

"It's ok, my extremist friend. Do you want me to leave?" A vague smile appeared on the diva's face, but soon vanished.

"Nah, you can stay. I'm leaving." And with that, Lita left the wrestlers to be surrounded by a guilty aura, upset about how things turned out to be.

"Should we go after her?" Trish asked. Lifting his head up, Jeff shook his head.

"No, she'll come to us in her own time. Matt, we need to get ready, it's half past." Matt nodded, and walked up to his brother. Somehow, his right hand connected with the back of Jeff's head.

"Ow! Is it hit Jeff day?"

"That's for ratting us out! But if you want it to be hit Jeff day, I have a lot more of those coming..." Matt said coldly, but one could indicate the small amusement in his voice, as he watched his younger brother send him a dirty glare. Matt then turned to face Kane, was stood by Mark.

"Kane, I think you should find her, especially with Edge being around. You'll know where she is..."

* * *

><p>Adam Copeland sat behind the red door of his temporary locker room. Taking a deep sigh, he was trying to keep track of what was going on. His head spinning after the recent event he endured a few minutes ago. The Rated R Superstar still featured an element of disbelief; disbelief for his actions. <em>I wasn't supposed to touch her, I didn't mean too. <em>

Looking at the clock that was mounted above the door, he realised that time was now heading to twenty minutes ten. The TLC match against the Hardyz was in 10 minutes. Edge forced himself up, and sluggishly moved around the locker room, until he reached the bench on the far left of the room, with his sports bag lying on top. Sitting down, he began to unravel the contents of the bag, while he began to think about what would be his future after the Hardyz were finished with him. _Well let's get this over and done with..._

* * *

><p>Bright shining lights glimmered through darkness. The sound of the busy city surrounded the red head, who sat herself down in the centre of the arena rooftop. Watching the world live on beneath her, she shivered as the cold wind rubbed against her bare shoulders, as she was still wearing her wrestling gear.<p>

Hugging her knees tightly towards her, Lita was trying to wrap her head around what her closest friends admitted to her. She couldn't believe that they had kept their plans hidden from her this long, or the fact that they disobeyed her when she told her brothers not to do anything to Edge. Even Trish knowing about this made her feel even more hurt.

Suddenly, a slight feeling of warm enveloped her body. Looking left and right, she could see a big zip up hoodie draped around her shoulders, causing the diva to turn and look behind her. A small, but appreciative smile found itself on her face as Kane knelt down on her right side, and then sitting next to her. Without even thinking, Lita allowed the Big Red Monster to bind his arm around her body, and soon leaned closer towards him. After a few minutes of silence, Kane began to speak.

"You know that Matt, Jeff and Trish meant well." The diva nodded.

"I do, but I would feel even better if they actually didn't hide all of this from me."

"Well they were just worried about your reaction. They knew that you would be upset, but they felt the need to avenge you in some way; because you're their friend." Lita looked up at her boyfriend, knowing what he was saying was true. _They were just sticking up for me. _

"You're right; they were just sticking up for me." Kane smiled and kissed the diva's forehead.

"Their match is about to start, do you want to catch up with them? Knowing that you're not mad at them might motivate them a bit more." The red head nodded. With that being her answer, Kane got up and reached out to take her hand, lifting her up as well.

* * *

><p>"Jeff, calm down." Matt said as he watched his brother frantically paced the gorilla.<p>

"I can't Matt! Li's angry with us, and it's eating me up." The charismatic enigma continued to pace.

"I know, it's getting me as well, but we have to stay strong. There's a blonde fucking bastard making his way down that ramp right now, and we need to teach him a lesson," The sensei of Mattitude tensed at the thought of Edge still being able to come out, after what had happened previously in the diva's locker room. "We're doing this for Red."

"I can't wait to rip that man apart, there would be body parts flying everywhere if I get my way!" Jeff shouted, and turned towards a wall behind him, beating on it continuously, not caring about the slight pain that was build up inside his knuckles.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, stop that. You'll injure yourself and Matty would have to go out there all by himself." Both Hardyz turned to Lita behind them and Kane beside her, both hand in hand.

"Li, we're really sorry, we real -" Jeff's sentence was cut short when his sister grabbed for him and hugged him tightly. Returning the embrace, the temporary red head smiled, knowing that she had forgiven him. After letting go, she then went to hug Matt.

"Go kick some ass!"

* * *

><p>"<em>And look at the Hardyz go for it King! Then didn't even continue their usual entrance!" JR shouted as he and King watched the Hardy Boyz race down the entrance ramp. Soon, both boys plunged into the ring and wasted no time. Punches and kicks were meeting Edge constantly. The crowd watched eagerly, as the referee motioned for the bell to be rung. <em>

"_Wow! There's a definite motivation driving these boys, they almost look crazed!" _

"_I know King! Now, just to remind everybody, although this is a handicap TLC match, and the first ever might I add, the wrestler participating can win via pin fall or submission." _

"_But disqualification is still possible. If someone tries to even up the odds on Edge's favour, then he would automatically be disqualified. I wonder what started this feud?" King asked, JR looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. _

"_I don't know King, it seemed rather unexpected." While Jeff continued his ongoing assault, Matt climbed out of the ring, and started to throw items over the ropes. Chairs soon clattered against the canvas. A ladder soon slid across the mat, followed by a table, and later followed by the dark haired wrestler. _

_The rainbow haired warrior stopped what he was doing, slumping the now battered Canadian wrestler towards the canvas. Looking straight at his brother, both had this instant connection, knowing what their next deed would be. If one was able to look closer, they would have seen the impulsive twinkle in their eyes. _

_Both men picked up a chair each, slamming it against the mat, waiting for the fallen superstar to get up so they could achieve their goal._

"_They're not going to use Edge's own move against them, that's the worst thing one could do the wrestler in a match." Jerry's question was soon answered. The Master Manipulator slowly made his way to his feet, but they weren't helping him ain any sort of way, causing him to wobble. The Hardyz nodded simultaneously at each other. Soon, the wobbling got the better of Edge, and he bobbed right into their trap. No hesitation was felt; as both swung the chairs they were holding. Slicing through the air, both chair made great contact with Edge's head, sandwiching it completely. As the chairs were dropped to the floor, the Canadian followed their example, flopping right onto the canvas. The crowd roared with excitement, and the referee looked perplexed. _

"_JR! Did you see that?"_

"_Yes I did King, and my God! You could feel the impact of Edge's fall." It wouldn't have surprised anybody if Edge left a body print in the canvas, considering how hard he fell. He wasn't even moving. Matt and Jeff hi-fived each other, pleased at what they had accomplished. But both were paying little attention to their "fallen" opponent. The Ultimate Opportunist got up, with a chair in hand, and needed no help to swing it, catching Matt's back. Jeff, realising what had happened, lunged at Edge, but received a chair shot to the mid section instead, The Hardyz were now lying face down on the canvas, with Edge towering over them..._

**Thought that I'd leave it there. I'll continue it, but it would be a whole new chapter, and not a new part. Please review...**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys. Another chapter! **

**Flufferz: Of course, he's Jeff. You need to laugh at all his parts! If we didn't, we'd be bad, bad people. And Jeffy would be crying, because he would sense our betrayal...**

**Sonib89: Read on my friend, you'll find out. Hahahahahaha!**

**Quinny'sJellyBean: We'll see!**

**Kane'sFirePrincess: I prefer Litane, but thank you!**

**Misschriss7: They will...**

**Blackhat: Someone will!**

**Thanks guys! Please review! Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm really tired and I need some sleep before the Superbowl tonight! Yes, a British person knows what it is and watches it. I'm gunning for either the Giants or the Patriots... Who are you gunning for? Ron doesn't care, but she likes the commercials...**

**Natxxxx**

_"Duality" by Slipknot_

_I push my fingers into my eyes  
>It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache<br>But it's made of all the things I have to take  
>Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside<br>If the pain goes on_

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_  
><em>I've waited as my times elapsed<em>  
><em>Now all I do is live with so much fate<em>

_I wished for this, I bitched at that_  
><em>I've left behind this little fact<em>  
><em>You cannot kill what you did not create<em>

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say_  
><em>And then I swear I'll go away<em>  
><em>But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise<em>

_I guess I'll save the best for last_  
><em>My future seems like one big past<em>  
><em>You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice<em>

_I push my fingers into my eyes_  
><em>It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache<em>  
><em>If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it<em>

_Put me back together or separate the skin from bone_  
><em>Leave me all the pieces<em>  
><em>[- From: . -]<em>  
><em>Then you can leave me alone<em>

_Tell me the reality is better than the dream_  
><em>But I've found out the hard way<em>  
><em>Nothing is what it seems<em>

_I push my fingers into my eyes_  
><em>It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache<em>  
><em>But it's made of all the things I have to take<em>  
><em>Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside<em>  
><em>If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it<em>

_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
><em>All I've got, all I've got is insane<em>  
><em>All I've got, all I've got is insane<em>  
><em>All I've got, all I've got is insane<em>

_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
><em>All I've got, all I've got is insane<em>

_I push my fingers into my eyes_  
><em>It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache<em>  
><em>But it's made of all the things I have to take<em>  
><em>Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside<em>  
><em>If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it<em>

_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
><em>All I've got, all I've got is insane<em>  
><em>All I've got, all I've got is insane<em>  
><em>All I've got, all I've got is insane<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Edge just got up! How the hell is he not wobbling?" JR screamed from the announce table. Adam stood above both Hardy Boyz, who were now writhing on the pale canvas. <em>

"_I don't know JR. I'm as shocked as you are." Both commentators watched as The Rated R Superstar began to take control. In a matter of seconds, a signature grin appeared on his face, signalling to all what was exactly going to happen. _

"_Oh oh. Now we all know that look. Edge is crazed."_

"I thought Matt and Jeff had it in the bag!" Trish exclaimed, annoyed at what she just witnessed. The blonde diva was in Kane's locker room, sitting on the floor in front of the wide inched TV Screen. To her right, sat Mark Calloway, whose eyes were glued to the screen. Behind them, Kane and Lita sat on the couch, with the diva's head buried in her boyfriend's chest; unable to watch anymore.

"I thought so too. But it seems Edge has a few surprises." Mark raised his eyebrow as he watched Edge slide out of the ring and lift the apron that surrounded the ring. _He's looking for something._

"Has he stopped? Are Matty and Jeffy okay?" The Redhead still had her head hidden from the screen, so her voice was a bit muffled. Seeing her brothers being dismantled unexpectedly was too much for her. The fact that they were already suffering for her benefit had its consequences.

"Honey, it's okay. Edge has gone to find something under the apron. Matt and Jeff are strong, they can do this." Lita reluctantly turned her head to see her brothers slowly get up from their previous position. Thankful, she smiled knowing that they were ok. That was until the camera man changed his view to the blonde Canadian. The diva's smile instantly faded away from she came face to face with the expression that Adam wore on his face; the very one she saw when he attacked her in her nightmares, and in reality.

"Lita, are you okay?" The queen of extreme slowly shook her head as she felt herself being pulled towards the Big Red Machine, his arms wrapping themselves around her body. He then gently began to rock her back and forth, knowing exactly what she was feeling inside. "Do you want to step outside for a bit?"

"Yes please." Kane helped the diva up and took her hand.

"Guys, we're going to walk around for a bit." Trish and Mark nodded, understanding the situation.

"That's fine."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhh!" Edge shouted as he felt Matt pile drive him onto the canvas. If the dark haired added any more pressure, the WWE Universe would have received a treat seeing the blonde's body stuck in through the canvas in the middle of the ring. <em>

"_Ooh, that's got to hurt."_

"_Agree with you 100% King. We are back live at Survivor Series, the TLC handicap match has been underway and it seems that we have one Hardy and Edge down." JR's words did not lie, Edge and the Sensei of Mattitude seemed to be worn out, their bodies both stretched across the canvas. Jeff, becoming aware of the situation, grinned at the knocked out Canadian. Looking around, the Charismatic Enigma's grin grew even wider upon seeing a ladder standing near the ramp, perfectly in view. Soon, Jeff was standing right in front of the handy mechanism, grabbing it with one arm and casually walking back towards the ring. _

"_What do you think Jeff has in mind?" _

"_Whatever it is, I think we all know that it's going to be extreme." Jerry Lawler replied as both him and JR watched Jeff set up the ladder in the ring, his grin as wide as ever. _

_By now, Matt was coming around. Looking at his surroundings, he saw that Edge still laid face down on the mat. Looking up, he saw his brother signalling to him to get up and join him on the ladder. Although he still had a slight feeling of grogginess, Matt did not disappoint and climbed on top of the ladder, joining his little brother. It was a tight squeeze, but that was okay. What they were about to do would be worth it. Leaning to his right side, Jeff allowed Matt to take the first plunged. Gladly, the dark haired wrestler scanned the crowd, their eyes full of fear, excitement and anticipation. Loud cheers were later followed when he did the trade mark Hardy Boyz hand signal. That's when he performed a leg drop off the ladder. The crowd roared with excitement, their cheers soon reaching an ear-splitting sound when Jeff followed in pursuit with a Swanton Bomb. _

"_Oh my God! Edge can't survive that, he must be out cold!" The referee slid across the canvas as both boys sat on Edge to get the pin. _

"_1, 2 - " The count stop as Edge was able to kick out, much to the shock of everyone at attendance._

* * *

><p>"How the hell did Edge kick out!" Trish couldn't not believe what she was seeing.<p>

"I have no answer to that one. I'm as shocked as you are. Hey, do you think the red head is ok?" Mark asked as he grabbed a handful of the crisps that sat in a bowl, which was sitting in his lap. The blonde diva cheekily stole a crisp from the dead man's grasp. "Hey! If you really wanted one, there was no harm in asking."

"Haha, ok I'll ask next time. In answer to your question, I think she's a bit traumatised. The facial expression that Edge showed must have brought back the memories. But Kane is with her, she should be fine."

* * *

><p>"It's okay, I'm here." Kane said as he gently embraced the diva, who appeared distraught in his arms. It was obvious that seeing Edge in triumph was a bit too much for her. Both were outside the door of Kane's locker room.<p>

"The face, it w–wore the same expression when he -" The Big Red Monster shushed her, soothing her as he tenderly began to kiss her bare neck, the kisses trailing down. "Kane, what's going to happen? Is this nightmare going to end?"

"I promise, it's going to end. You'll be free, we'll be free. We can continue to live our lives -" At that point, Kane cut himself off at seeing Gene Snitsky running past, his face full of determination. _He's going to help Edge!_

"Get back inside the locker room, I won't be long." The tone her boyfriend used didn't make Lita think twice. She nodded instantly and turned around to enter, but something made her turn back. Before Kane could walk off, the diva pulled him towards her, planting a soft kiss to his lips. As passionate as it was, the red head broke it off, and looked up into Kane's eyes.

"Be safe."

* * *

><p>"<em>What's Gene Snitsky doing out here? If he makes any contact with the Hardyz, the match would end in a disqualification, since Stephanie McMahon made it clear that no one should interfere!" JR's predictions were correct, as the tall man slid into the ring, and pounded on both boys. While both tried to fight back, their efforts couldn't keep up, and were thrown on the floor after walking into a double clothesline. By that time, Edge was more alert than ever, and taking this to his advantage, he began to kick at the boys. Soon, he was throwing punches. The referee tried to separate the blonde from the fallen wrestlers, but received a shove in return. This proved to be a good distraction. <em>

"_I can't believe that Edge had the audacity to push a - " King's sentence was short lived as both commentators and every fan in the arena jumped up at the sound of a blast, with fire blazing before the Titantron. Slow Chemical hammered through the speakers. _

"_Oh my God, it's Kane, King!" And sure enough, Kane came walking down the ramp, his eyes locked on the two men who stood motionless in the ring. The monster's demeanour sent chills down their spine, even if he was in casual clothing. Within seconds, he was in the ring, and the brawl began. Punches, clotheslines, everything was included. The Hardyz soon got up, and added themselves to the brawl, helping Kane overcome Snitsky and the Rated R Superstar. Seeing that the odds weren't in their favour, the duo tried to retreat from the ring, but they weren't let out so easily. Grabbing Edge, Kane got a good grip round his neck, choking the life out of him. In five seconds flat, Adam was thrown up in the air and back down to the canvas, the result of a chokeslam. Snitsky met the same fate, falling into the trap of the Hardy Brothers, who performed a double suplex. _

"_Who JR, I wasn't expecting Kane to come in and help the Hardyz. Do you know what I'm thinking?" _

"_I do King," JR replied as he watched Kane do his patent gesture, causing flames to erupt from all four ring posts. "I do. I think maybe a certain red head is involved in this mess."_

**REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys. Sorry about the long delay, I have exams. So I thought I'd make this chapter extra long to make it up to all of you! And I want to mention how I'm glad you all liked the song for the last chapter! I see I have some maggots reviewing my story – awesome!**

**Chrissi: He did, but I felt bad that he didn't have any backup. How's work?**

**Ronnikins: Yes, I know. And we can NEVER EVER betray Jeff. It is certainly against our morals. Thank you! No, it's not bad. I'd root for Edge anyway. I know, I wouldn't want to see that in my dreams. Thank you, I'm glad I made it work. Hahahahahahaha, a very good response. Thanks for the song choice, did you know that I already had it on my IPOD. Silly me...**

**Quinn: Go Maggots. I fucking love Corey Taylor – he's on my wall, and I have another poster of the band too. My mother has been trying to get me to take it off. Yay!**

**Sonib: Yes, yes he did! He will, is very emotional ways if you get where I'm taking this. **

**Blackhat: Got to find a good nickname for you! I know, I'm sorry. Made it up with this one. **

**Enjoy this guys!**

**Love Nat xxxx**

"_Addicted to you" by Saving Abel_

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>

_All the sounds you make_  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_Oh, girl, let's take it slow_  
><em>So as for you, well, you know where to go<em>  
><em>I want to take my love<em>  
><em>And hate you till the end<em>

_It's not like you to turn away_  
><em>From all the bullshit I can't take<em>  
><em>It's not like me to walk away<em>

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>

_All the sounds you make_  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_Yeah_

_I know when it's getting rough_  
><em>All the times we spend<em>  
><em>When we try to make<em>  
><em>This love something better than just making up again<em>

_It's not like you to turn away_  
><em>All the bullshit I can't take<em>  
><em>Just when I think I can walk away<em>

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>

_All the sounds you make_  
><em>With every breathe<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>The things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>All the sounds you make<em>

_With every breath you take_  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_How can I make it through_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>There's just got to be more to you and me<em>

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>

_All the sounds you make_  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>

_All the sounds you make_  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's unlike anything<em>

_I'm so addicted to you_  
><em>Addicted to you<em>

* * *

><p>"There's no way you can carry me and our lunch over the barricade and up those stairs." Lita laughed when her boyfriend gave her an inquisitive look.<p>

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be." Kane smirked.

"Just wait and see."

It's time like these that made Lita love Kane even more. During this time, Kane had just gone up the stairs to put their lunch from catering on some of the seats sitting in the arena. He soon came back for the red head, lifting her over the barricade separating them, and carrying her up the stairs, while Lita's infectious laugh filled the air of the arena.

"Hmm, maybe you can. You win." Both finally made it to their destination. The Big Red Monster sat the girl down, and passed one plate of food to her before taking his.

"So are you on the card?" The diva said, taking a bite into her jacket potato.

"Yes, from what I've seen. Don't know for definite. You?"

"Just a segment with Trish." Kane nodded, but stopped midway upon seeing his girlfriend's face. His face was soon covered with a smile. The women's champion, noticing this, stared at Kane, confusion consuming her.

"What?" The Brother of Destruction replied with a small chuckle. Looking back up at his partner's face, he could see that one of her eyebrows was raised. He could also detect the small innocent twinkle in her eye. Lita has a small little blob of mayonnaise on the right corner of her mouth. But what was making Kane laugh was the fact that she was still eating her food, although a bemused look was sent his way.

"Honey, you have little something on the corner of your mouth." Lita glanced at the man opposite her, wondering whether he was being serious.

"I'm being serious."

"That's what you were laughing about?" The diva said while rolling her eyes. "You're spending way too much time with Jeff. Is it here?" She pointed to a small of corner of her mouth.

"Other one." Kane nodded when she got to the corner, and watched as she scooped the mayo off with her tongue that just happened to wriggle out from between her lips. She had never looked more childish, and that's what made her cute.

"Do you know how cute you are?" Lita shook her head and smiled.

"No, but obviously a lot, if you're the one pointing it out." The Big Red Machine laughed softly. The he noticed a sudden feeling of nervousness shroud the diva, mostly because she looked down and began to be wringing her hands.

"What's on your mind?" Sighing, the extreme diva replied.

"Why haven't you asked me to come over to your house?" Kane gazed at his friend, who was now locking eyes with him, searching for a hidden answer.

"What made you think about that?" The diva shook her head.

"Just answer the question Kane, I won't get mad. I promise." She watched as her boyfriend heave a sigh of his own.

"We shouldn't rush into things."

"And what are we exactly rushing into?"

"Please sweetie – don't make this harder than it has to be."

"What am I making harder? Please Kane, you're talking in parables, what could we be rushing into that -" Lita stopped abruptly at when Kane swiftly grabbed both of her arms, entwining his hands with hers.

"Past memories should just be past memories. I don't want to watch you go through anymore pain." Hazel eyes looked intently in blue ones, trying to solve, to figure out what he meant. And then it struck her and widening her eyes was her reaction.

"You kept the room," Kane bobbed his head in agreement with her answer. "Is it still locked?" Kane nodded again. Lita breathed deeply, her thought pounding in her brain. Turning back to face her ex-husband, she closed her eyes, and then opened them again. Almost like she was reassuring herself, that the past was the past.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kane, what are you doing?" Lita had just reached up the stairs to see that her husband was fiddling with a key in his hands. Kane looked up to see his wife standing before him, but she hadn't changed from her previous form yesterday. She was still quite pale, and she was beginning to lose weight, because she refused to eat anything.<em>

"_When are you going to eat?"_

"_Don't change the subject Kane. What are you doing?" Her voice was ice cold, it had no recollection of the fire it once had. Sighing, Kane looked at her in the eye, once again seeing that the twinkle they used to bear had disappeared. _

"_We need to have some closure; we can't deal with this properly if we don't do something." _

"_What closure? I'll ask you again – what are you doing?" The anger in her was more prominent now. _

"_I'm going to lock the door." That's when the anger melted away, replaced with fear and anxiety. _

"_W-what? No, you can't. You can't! That's the only thing we have left of him. That's the only thing we have left of our baby boy! You remember him right? You remember the one who grew in me for 5 months? The one who wouldn't stop kicking, the one that was actually helping us bond!" Kane could see the tears glistening in her eyes, and soon he felt water begin to prickle his; but he had to stay strong._

"_Yes, I do remember him. But I don't want to remember how the good memories ended, Lita. It'll be good for us to lock it; it'll be good for you." _

"_Why do we need to lock it? Huh, Kane? Are you scared? Are you scared of what's happening? Is that the reason why?"_

"_Yes – I admit it! I am scared!" Lita felt stricken by The Big Red Monster's impulsive outburst. "Don't you see? I'm scared for you. You haven't eaten, you haven't slept. All you do is walk around, depressed and not trying to fix yourself. I'm scared for the you not realising the person you're becoming," Kane braced himself, but carried on. _

"_Don't you see, we need to move on. And if this doesn't help us, then I don't know what will – but we can give it a try. Please, honey." The tears in the red head eyes began to drop, one by one. The male wrestler walked close to her, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek, coaxing her to look in his eyes. _

"_What's happening to me, Kane?" Kane pulled the diva into a hug, something she responded quickly to, as she slowly wrapped her arms around his belted waist._

"_You're just mourning; you're allowed to do that. This would just only help you quicker. Are you ready?" Lita sniffled and pulled herself away from the comfort of the superstar's arms. _

"_Just give me a second. Can I take a last look?" Kane nodded. With that being asked, the Atlanta native turned around to see the exact door she wanted. Slowly, she turned the door knob, and pushed the door slightly. Soon she was met with the bright custard coloured room, the teddy bears still gracing the bottom ends of the walls. And there in the corner, near the changing table, stood the crib. Lita gasped in pain and ran out of the room, tears flowing and staining her face. _

"_Please lock it! Just do it!" Kane quickly let himself out and locked the door, almost gasping for air as he did. Walking towards a now shivering red head, he carefully draped his arms around her, pulling her up, and embracing her softly while she cried into his chest. _

"_What are we going to do, Kane?" _

"_We're going to move on honey, we're going to move on."_

* * *

><p>"I can deal with it. I got past it, and I'm strong enough. I promise." The superstar looked at his companion, hearing truth lace with every word.<p>

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive." Kane brought her right hand towards his mouth, gently kissing it with his lips.

"Then we can go this weekend."

**More soon - I triple pinky promise!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys! Soooo, I'm too tired to write you individual messages, so here's a chapter. Please review! And sorry for spelling mistakes!**

_Bouncing off Clouds by Tori Amos_

_Bouncing off of Clouds we were_  
><em>Is there a love Lost and Found<em>

_Make it easy_  
><em>Make this easy<em>  
><em>It's not as heavy as it seems<em>  
><em>Wrapped in metal<em>  
><em>Wrapped in ivy<em>  
><em>Paint it in mint ice cream<em>

_We could be Bouncing off the top of this Cloud_  
><em>I'll put on my silver<em>  
><em>We could be Bouncing off the top of this Cloud<em>

_Failure to respond but_  
><em>I did. But did you listen<em>

_Bouncing off the top of this Cloud_  
><em>I'll put on my silver<em>  
><em>about what you said, has it come to this?<em>  
><em>I'll put on my silver<em>  
><em>Bouncing off the top of this Cloud<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: .comt/tori+amos/bouncing+off+clouds_ ]_  
><em>Well you can stare all day at the sky<em>  
><em>But that won't bring her back<em>  
><em>That won't bring her back<em>  
><em>You say you're waiting on fate<em>  
><em>But I think fate is now<em>  
><em>I think fate is now<em>  
><em>Waiting on us<em>

_Make it easy_  
><em>Easy, easy<em>  
><em>We could make this easy<em>  
><em>Easy love easy<em>  
><em>We could make this easy<em>  
><em>Make this easy<em>  
><em>It's not as heavy as it seems<em>  
><em>Wrapped in metal<em>  
><em>Wrapped in ivy<em>  
><em>Blue umbrellas now smiling<em>

_We could be Bouncing off the top of this Cloud_  
><em>I'll put on my silver<em>  
><em>About what you said, has it come to this?<em>  
><em>I'll put on my silver<em>

_Bouncing off the top of this Cloud_  
><em>I'll put on my silver<em>  
><em>About what you said, has it come to this?<em>  
><em>I'll put on my silver<em>  
><em>Bouncing off the top of this Cloud<em>

_Bouncing off of Clouds we were_

* * *

><p>"So she's actually going to try and see the room?" Trish asked as she sat down on the sofa. Beside her, Matt Hardy nodded slowly, the information still processing in his brain.<p>

"Yeah, that's what she told me. And she seems really prepared for it." In front of them, the charismatic enigma sat on a chair. His facial expression as calm as can be, but there was no doubt that he was worried for the red head. The group were hanging out at the elder Hardy brother's house, but this was mostly due to the recent news concerning their fellow diva.

"Are you sure? I mean, you do remember what she was like when, when it all happened?" Matt began to scratch his head.

"Yes, Matt. I do, and I personally don't want to remember." Jeff shuddered at the thought of having to watch his sister transform back into the person she was just a year ago.

"Well, what do you think is going to happen?"

"The worst that could happen is to have her breakdown, but we can't be too sure." Trish shook her head at her own comment, not even able to detect any truth in what she said.

"You guys forget that she has him with her." All three wrestlers shifted their position to see Mark standing in the doorway of the living room, a Stella Artois Beer in hand, "Kane is going to be there. Whatever her reaction will be, his would be similar, because they are seeing the room for the first time since they locked it. Whatever pain comes with it, they'll go through it together."

* * *

><p>The wise words from the dark haired Phenom rang in the ears of the people able to hear allowing them to think whether maybe their best friend actually could make it through this past memory. They only hoped that she did.<p>

Silence surrounded them as they continued to drive down the streets of Knoxville, Tennessee. Although it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, one was able to cut the tension with a knife if it was available. Kane fixed his eyes on the road that laid ahead of him, but couldn't help but send his gaze occasionally to his girlfriend, who sat quietly in the passenger seat.

Lita felt the presence of his eyes weigh on her, and of course rewarded them with a smile once or twice. However, as the bundles of nerves grew tighter and bigger, the smiles grew smaller and faded eventually. There was no doubt that the Atlanta Native was second guessing herself about the whole thing; about seeing her late son's room.

"Honey, we're here." And sure enough, they were. The women's champion looked out of the passenger window to see a familiar street. Houses lined the road like pews in a church aisle, each looking similar, but unique in their own way. In addition, trees were the next noticeable attraction, followed by the luscious plush grass that graced the pavements and around the front patios. The Big Red Monster climbed out of the Black Mercedes, closing the door behind him and jogging to the other side so he could open the door for the woman who was next to him. Only when he did, her body remained in its same position.

"We don't have to do this, we can just stay in the car and -" Kane was cut short when Lita stepped out of the car and leaned forward on the palms of her feet to give him a reassuring kiss. Kane returned it after his initial stunned reaction stopped pulsing around his body, slowly melting. When they pulled apart, both still had their noses slightly touching.

"I can do this, we can do this." With that, Kane nodded and leaned forward to capture her soft pink lips once again, sharing another moment of pure bliss.

* * *

><p>Lazing on the couch that sat in his living room, Adam stared blankly into space. Still recovering from his Survivor series match with the Hardyz, it was prominent that he suffered a great deal. Bruises made themselves known here and there, causing him a great deal of pain when he had to force himself to get up. This would soon again cause him another feeling of pain when the charming melody of his doorbell began to dance through the beach house. Groaning to himself, the Rated R Superstar made his way to the door, wondering who the hell was that bothered to disturb him at this moment.<p>

Reaching for the door knob, the woman he saw standing opposite him wasn't someone he was expecting, yet he wasn't even expecting to see anyone at all. Blonde locks fell down past her shoulders, finishing just mid back. Just around 18 years old, rocking a Nickeback t-shirt and black converses, the girl wore a familiar facial expression. All he knew now was that he was in for a long rant.

"Hey Vanessa. This is an unexpected surprise..."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" The couple stood outside the door of a very proverbial room, a room of dark memories and pain. Fiddling with the key in his hand, Kane searched the body language of his girlfriend, trying to detect any emotion that she may be feeling. Lita inhaled a deep breath, preparing for the worst. That was soon followed by a small nod. Taking that as the signal, the Devil's favourite Demon slotted the key into the key hole, turning it clockwise. The lock could be heard unlatching itself, causing the diva's heart to skip a beat. Soon, the door became ajar and somehow, she found herself pushing it further open. And soon the memories came flooding back.<p>

Stepping in, the diva saw the custard cream walls with the teddy bears polishing the ends, the changing table with an array of clothing, and then the wooden crib in the right hand corner. _Where he would have slept._

"H-hold me, please." Kane didn't need to be told twice, because his arms instantly wrapped themselves around the red head, embracing her tightly. Swaying her side to side leisurely, his kissed her hair delicately, while they took in everything. The room hadn't changed one bit.

"I'm actually glad we were able to do this."

"Me too, Bella. Me too." Lita smiled at hearing Kane use the nickname Jeff had given her. Only those who were close to her, those that she really loved could call her that. And that's what she loved about Kane; that she was actually able to love him.

**So Vanessa is Ronni's OC. She's the little sister of Adam Copeland, and I have big plans for her... REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait. But I included some good scenes I think in this to make you happy! Just read and I think that you'll enjoy it. So I'm about to go to church, so I'm not going to reply to your reviews, but don't get me wrong, I do love them. So review! **

**If you guys have any ideas you want me to include - go right ahead. I want to make it great for you! And I'm updating next week - definitely. The Queen is visiting my road, so I've been excluded from my school to help out with her. So I'll have time. Lots!**

**Ps. Ron, start singing your favourite song in you head. I'll give you a head start... S is for...**

**Natxxxx**

_This is the First Thing by You Me At Six _

_Come a little closer  
>As this night gets older<br>Of you I grow fonder  
>Just let my hands wander<em>

_This is the first thing I thought_  
><em>This is the last thing that I want<em>  
><em>You were the first one I loved<em>  
><em>You were the first love I lost<em>

_Oh_

_You left it too late_  
><em>To change the way I think<em>  
><em>I'll never say never again<em>  
><em>Those words will never pass my lips<em>

_This is the first thing I thought_  
><em>This is the last thing that I want<em>  
><em>You were the first one I loved<em>  
><em>You were the first love I lost<em>  
><em>I'll never say never say never again<em>  
><em>I'll never say never say never again<em>

_I'll never say never say never again_  
><em>I'll never say never say never again<em>

_Oh_

_This is the first thing I thought_  
><em>This is the first thing I thought<em>  
><em>This is the last thing that I want<em>  
><em>You were the first one I loved<em>  
><em>You were the first love I lost<em>

_This is the first thing I thought_  
><em>This is the last thing that I want<em>  
><em>You were the first one I loved<em>  
><em>You were the first love I lost<em>

_I'll never say never say never again_  
><em>I'll never say never say never again<em>  
><em>I'll never say never say never again<em>  
><em>I'll never say never say never again<em>

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do with it?" The red head lay down on the soft brown carpet that lounged across the floor. Kane lay beside her, both looking at the milky white ceiling that appeared above. Soon, he rolled over his side to face her, taking in the pale but calm expression on her face.<p>

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Keep it? For what?" Lita still kept her eyes fixed on the plain picture above.

"For future circumstances." Hearing this forced Lita to slowly turn to face her boyfriend, her brow furrowed in confusion. That was promptly followed by the widening appearance of her eyes. Although, she should have expected it, they were in his room. But how was she going to reply to that?

"It's just a thought. I'm not suggesting we should think about it now, I just don't think that we should let it go to waste." Kane's glanced at the diva, who glanced back at him, the most beautiful smile had been drawn on her face.

"Is that what you think about? Us having a family?" Kane sent a small smile her way, something very rear for the Big Red Monster.

"Yes, because I hope it's going to happen one day." The Women's champion locked eyes with him, the glint in the hazel orbs showed happiness and affection. Seeing this sign, Kane reached for his companion's hand, pulling her towards him slightly. It was then that he allowed himself to lean in, their noses barely touching. "I also hope we'll be able to love each other, just stronger than we did before." Lita felt something wet sliding down her right cheek: a single tear. Yet this was not a tear of gloom, a tear of glee. Closing the diminutive gap of air between them, lips clasped gently on to each other; the reward of the moment.

* * *

><p>"You're a prick, Adam. One gigantic, blonde prick!" Vanessa stormed into the house, but not before shoulder bumping her brother. Adam simply raised an eyebrow at the action, not really taking any sort of offence towards it.<p>

"Nice to see you too, Vee-Vee. How's mom?" Adam closed the front door and turned to follow his little sister direction.

"Mom's fine, but I should be asking you the same question. Oh wait – I already know how you are. You are a brainless, conceited bastard."

"Oh, a new phrase to add to that colourful dictionary of yours. How did you come across this one? Do you not think that the word "bastard" is a little over done?" The young Copeland groaned at the snarky reply she received. He chose now to be smug, now of all times. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, it seems that my dear brother has been sipping some of the high juice lately, because apparently having an affair and then trying to rape your girlfriend is an okay thing to do!"

"Did Candice send you here? She's been worrying about me too much and it's starting to get on my nerves." Venom lashed in 18 year old's eyes, allowing a patent stare come the blonde man's way. If one was to compare them right there, they would have been able to tell that was the same stare Edge used in the ring, when he was going for the kill.

"Oh my goodness Addy! Just take a check into reality, will you! You harmed the one thing that was actually good in your life. Amy did everything for you, and this is how you repay her? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, alright! I was drunk, and I became an angry drunk. I didn't mean to go over the edge, it just happened, more than once..." The former champion sighed with sorrow. "If I could take it all back, then I would. But I can't. Truth be told, I didn't love her as much as I thought, and it was obvious that she was mutual. When I saw her with Kane, I didn't feel as much jealousy as you'd expect. In fact, if there was any jealousy, it wasn't because I saw them together. It was because of how they seemed to interact the way they did, even after everything they went through."

The blonde Canadian inhaled a deep breath and heaved a sigh. Looking towards his sister, he could see that her anger had mellowed slightly, so he took the liberty to continue. "Amy and I didn't have that sort of bond, and we would never have it if we were still together. She deserves Kane, and Kane deserves her. I'll leave it at that."

* * *

><p>The rest of the "family" were still at Jeff's house. After listening to Mark, they realised that their red headed friend wasn't alone in all of this, and she'll be just fine. Lita has Kane. With that becoming their conclusion, the boys decided that they shouldn't let the day go to waste, and asked Trish and Mark whether they wanted to stay for a bit longer and just hang out. There were no objections.<p>

"So Jeff, any signs of a love interest?" The temporary red head eyed his brother before taking a swig out of the beer he was holding.

"No, why?"

"No reason," Matt shrugged, "I just thought that it's been a long time for you." Jeff raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Where is this going?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Matt, where's the bathroom?" Matt turned his attention to the petite blonde standing parallel to him. Looking closer at the woman, he realised that he had never noticed how much her eyes resembled a chocolate brown colour. They matched in proportion to her facial structure, and seemed to gleam when she had that perfect smile.

Meanwhile, it was Trish's turn to eye the elder Hardy boy, with an eyebrow raised.

"Erm, Matt – you're staring. Is there something on my face?" The blonde Canadian said, touching her cheek to try and feel any deformities. Matt broke out of the trance he was previously in. He took one look at Jeff, who seemed to be holding in a huge amount of laughter. Slightly turned into a shade of pink, the Sensei of Mattitude shook his head.

"Sorry, nothings on your face. It's as pretty as can be," Jeff quickly grabbed his stomach, trying to contain the laughter that was dying to erupt. Trish felt flushed, and possibly began to turn to the same sort of shade Matt was. "Anyway, there's one on this level. Just turn into the hall, straight down, third door on the left."

"Okay, thanks." Matt nodded, and the diva turned around to reach her destination. But something made her turn around.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?" Trish smiled to herself, and said what she wanted to say.

"Your face is a pretty as can be too." And with that, she walked into the hall. Matt began to chuckle, but when she was out of sight, the chuckle turned into miserable sobs. The charismatic enigma finally freed himself from his pain and began to laugh so hard, causing him to fall over a little.

"Shut up!"

"Matt likes Trish! Matt like Trish!" Jeff started to sing, taunting his brother. All Matt could do was blush even harder.

* * *

><p>Today had been an eventful day, and the red head was glad that she managed to withstand it. While Kane proceeded to lock the door of the bedroom, his girlfriend decided to head to the living room. Sitting on the modern designed red sofa, Lita snuggled into the soft, plush pillows, and watched the TV.<p>

"I love you, Bella," those words were said avidly, and none of them lingered with doubt. Lita turned around to see him standing in the doorway of the living room. "I know I never said it enough back then, but I promise to love you forever. It doesn't matter how much chaos and pain we caused each other, or felt in return. What matters now is that I want to continue my life, knowing that you feel the same. "

Of course, it was now evident that her cheeks stung with fresh tears. Next in no time, Kane found himself next to her on the sofa. The diva was about to respond, when his lips descended on hers. His kiss was tender, yet tentative at the same time, as he didn't want to overwhelm her. When the red head responded by kissing him back, he took that as a go signal. His left hand moved to cup her right cheek while her hands began to slowly wrap themselves around his neck. The other hand was no longer free when he dove it into her hair; slanting her head so he could deepen the kiss. The way his lips were moving against hers, was making her mouth ache, so she then opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue entrance. Kane somehow found the remote and turned the TV off; he didn't want any distractions.

At this point, the Big Red Monster pressed further, and moved her body position so he was on top of her. Becoming conscious of where this was going, she instantaneously countered his action. Her hands crept under his shirt to feel his skin against hers, all while their tongues waltzed with one another.

His lips soon attached themselves to her neck, kissing the tender flesh, just the way she liked it. The feeling of her hands roaming around his skin sent tingling sensations around her body, making her long for more. Following the previous action, her hands found themselves exploring Kane's muscular chest, feeling the outline. Unbuttoning his shirt, she revealed more than she imagined. By that time, Kane was already tugging on her t-shirt. His fingers skilfully managed to unbutton her shirt, slipping the cotton clothing down her arms. During this, he began to kiss the newly exposed skin. The former champion then pulled back to admire the sight of his now shirtless girlfriend. Her breasts were covered with a rather lovely black lace bra, much to Kane's pleasure. But he would soon get that off.

Leaning in, sprinkled kisses were left from her neck down to Lita's chest. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him close, allowing his fingers to slightly graze her back, before sneaking in the region of her bra strap. Lowering her arms, Lita felt the soft garment to leave her body.

The Devils favourite demon sat back to admire her half naked body. Lita felt her cheeks flush into a shade of pink, under his intense gaze. This sent her to move her arms ever so quickly, just to cover herself. Kane's hands shot out unexpectedly, catching her wrists and bit by bit, brought them down to her sides.

"Please don't, you are so beautiful," he said, causing the extreme diva to blush even more. Before she knew it, he captured her right nipple in his mouth. The feel of his talented tongue had her winded underneath his body, increasing her desire for him. She knew that he wanted it bad too, as she felt his hardness rubbing near her thigh, through his jeans. He did the same manoeuvre with the other not leaving it out.

A few minutes later, jeans and underwear were thrown over the sofa. Lita's lips were attached to Kane's, both rather greedy. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Her arms were enfolded around his neck, while he supported himself up on his elbows. Both looked up at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. His eyes never left hers as he pushed forward gently, so he could complete her. The diva found herself wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to move gently inside of her. Love spurted in his eyes, and it was that love which was pushing her closer; closer to the edge. She couldn't stop herself from saying his name from her lips.

It was absolutely possible that Kane had his girlfriend seeing stars glimmering before her with each powerful yet tender movement. Then, she came to the brink of her blissful void, with the Big Red Machine quickly following after her, his body collapsing on hers.

There, they lay, tangled in each other's arm and legs on the couch, waiting for their breath to return to the normal speed. Pulling back, Kane studied Lita's face, letting his hands reach up and push aside a few strands of hair that were wet. Smiling up at him, Lita lifted her chin up and kissed him softly, pulling back to see the smile on his face.

"Darling"

"Yeah?"

"I think that we're going to need to buy a new couch."


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys! Long time no see. Okay - here are my reasons for not updating.**

**1) I got banned from my laptop**

**2) My laptop got a virus and I had to wipe everything out. **

**3) I have exams.**

**But here's a chapter that I just conjured up in 40 minutes flat! That's all the time I have right now. So please review when you can - I'm not expecting as many on such short notice. But thank you so much for being dedicated reviewers. And believe me, I have a full storyline planned - a very good one. So stay tuned. **

**Love Nat xxx**

* * *

><p><em><span>Breaking Inside by Shinedown<span>_

_Out here nothing's clear_  
><em>Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited<em>  
><em>Disappear into the fear<em>  
><em>You know there ain't no coming back when you're still carrying the past<em>

_You can't erase, separate_  
><em>Cigarette in my hand, hope you all understand<em>  
><em>I won't be the last one in line<em>  
><em>I finally figured out what's mine<em>

_I don't wanna live to waste another day_  
><em>Underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made<em>  
><em>'Cuz I feel like I'm breaking inside<em>

_I, I, I, I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all_  
><em>'Cuz maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall<em>  
><em>Leaving pieces of me behind, leaving pieces of me behind<em>  
><em>And I feel like I'm breaking inside<em>

* * *

><p>"And this is my locker room," Adam said as he entered the room. Following behind him was a woman, no other than his sister Vanessa. After their short little talk, she decided that she would accompany her brother to the next Live Raw event. However, behind this sudden decision, the blonde teenager had a little plan of her own.<p>

"Awesome! I forgot how nice it is to travel with you. I feel like a little kid again." Flopping down on the nearby sofa, Vanessa was rocking a Shinedown t-shirt, showcasing their album "_Us and Them"_. With that, she also wore casual skinny jeans and red converses. She was better dressed than Adam, who just wore his usual flannel and jeans, but of course, wore converses too.

Just as Adam was about to say something, both heard murmured sounds in the distance, considering that the door to the locker room was still wide open. Soon, the sounds turned to laughter, and Vanessa managed to catch a glimpse of a red headed diva walking with a blonde headed diva. _Amy and Trish. _Adam quickly closed the door and sighed. When he turned back, his eyes told his sister the whole story.

"I thought you said that you didn't love her."

"I did, and I stand by that still. But I can't help but wish that I could have apologised better than I did." The Canadian sighed with regret. He wished that she would forgive him for his wrong doings. Even though he didn't love her in that way, he enjoyed her company as a friend, and they were friends before they started dating.

The younger Copeland saw the grief in her brother's eyes, and smiled inwardly, knowing that her recent plan might change all of that.

"Okay, while you lounge around, I'm going to take a shower." The Rated R Superstar began rummaging through his sports bag, taking out the things he needed and then made his way to the end of the locker room, entering the bathroom. Vanessa smiled to herself when she heard the door lock, her little plan becoming a bit easier than she thought. Getting up, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes, Nessa?"

"Addy, how long are you going to be?"

"Erm, maybe half an hour, I need to think," Adam shouted over the running water. "45 minutes maximum if I need to sort out my hair. You know how much it takes just to get it to look as stunning as it does. That creates a lot of drama." Vanessa rolled her eyes and smirked at her brother's little additional comment.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Well, I think I'm going to explore, get re-acquainted with a bunch of people. Do you mind? I'll be safe, I promise."

"Nope, I don't mind. Just be careful." With that, the teenager bit back a laugh, a laugh of success.

* * *

><p>Jeff groaned. There he stood, right in front of the vending machine, a face of pure anger developed. He had put the right amount of change in the machine so he could buy the sour skittles that sat happily in its row. Yet, even though he had paid, the contraption was being difficult and the candy got stuck.<p>

"Why won't you come out?" He cried out, shaking the machine, hoping that he could get what he wanted.

"Because you forgot to press the button that says _Buy Skittles_." The younger Hardy boy turned to see a familiar blonde woman, leaning on the edge of another machine, giving him a signature grin. "You see, if you press this button," Vanessa made her way up to him, setting out her instructions, "Then you are definitely guaranteed some yummy rainbow treats, _Mr. Hardy_." Soon, a ding from the machine was heard, and the Rated R sister bent down to pick up the packet of Skittles that plopped out in the collect box. She then handed them to Jeff.

"Ah, well – this is embarrassing. Err, thank you?" Jeff said, scratching his head in the process. Not his best shining moment.

"Don't sweat it."

"So how have you been Vanessa?" The young girl just shrugged but kept a wide smile on her face.

"I've been good. Spending some time with Adam. And before you roll your eyes, let me tell you that I don't support what he did to Amy, brother or not." Jeff laughed at her statement. He had always liked Vanessa. When he and Adam _used _to be friends, he always got to spend time with her. She was a free spirited girl, and could be as blunt as a pencil. Vanessa Copeland just didn't care what the world thought of her.

"Well that's a reasonable counter."

"I know, that's why I used it. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." The blonde took a deep breath.

"Addy really wants to apologise to Amy. He misses her as a friend." Jeff looked Vanessa in the eye, trying to detect the truth in what she was saying. But he already knew that this was the truth. That prompted him to dig for more information.

"Adam wasn't this way before. What happened?" The younger Copeland sighed heartedly. What she was about to reveal was even more overwhelming for her; she couldn't believe that the brother she knew had fallen to this level...

* * *

><p>"I swear you two are like raging animals?" Trish squealed upon hearing the story escape from her best friend's lips. Lita just rolled her eyes and playfully shoved the blonde.<p>

"Hey! I'm sorry if my sex life doesn't seem to make sense to you. I, on the other hand, am enjoying it."

"Hmm, I can tell. You walked in with a massive smile on your face. So you had to get a new couch huh?"

"Yeah, we did," Lita nodded, as the smile grew larger on her face. The memory shifted in her brain, and you could just tell that she and Kane must have encountered an interesting event...

"_So what about this one?" Kane and Lita walked hand in hand behind the sales clerk as the passed through the land of sofas, otherwise known IKEA. They were right – they needed to get a new sofa. They ended up fulfilling their fantasies of round 2 on the object, followed by round 3, 4, and yes – 5. _

_The sales clerk, who happened to have a bubbly persona, had showed them various pieces of furniture that might have suited the description they had set, but none of them seemed to appeal to the couple. Now the man, eyes shining bright and eager to make a sell, hoped that this would appeal to them._

"_Honey, what do you think? Kane asked politely, not wanting the decision to be equal. _

"_I think that that it's quite nice, it's quite big." The employee's mouth broadened into a smile, hoping that this sell would be quick and easy. _

"_Yes, but is it sturdy? We're going to need a sturdy couch for future events." The red head's eyes might have bulged out of her eye sockets, but that was soon followed by a small hearted giggle. That is something we might need to think about – we did spend a lot of time on there..._

"_I believe so, sir. I also would like to point out that it's very comfortable, and because it's leather, it can easily be cleaned with just wipes and disinfectant." _

"_Easily be cleaned? So I could clean it and remove anything – absolutely anything?" Lita giggled even harder, taking a guess at what Kane might be thinking in his head. She knew what he wanted to clean off. _

"_Yes sir, it can." The man raised an eyebrow at the Big Red Monster's inquisitiveness, he himself taking a guess at where Kane was leading this._

"_Well, if you say so – we'll take it. I think it'll be useful and able to support our needs, right dear?" The diva was biting her lip now, trying to cover the immense spur of laughter from etching on her face. Composing herself, her reply was simple._

"_Oh, definitely. How much is it?"..._

"Oh my God, that poor sales clerk. Do you think that he had any idea?" Trish exclaimed. She could only imagine the man feeling rather uncomfortable after realising why Lita and Kane needed a new couch.

"Who knows, I was kind of shocked at Kane for bringing it up. I think that he was trying to get something out of it."

"And did he?" The former women's champion had her question answered when the diva's face flushed and turned into a slight shade of pink.

"Well, we thought that it would be logical if we tested the sofa out..." It was now Trish turn to playfully shove the extreme diva.

"Like I said, raging animals."

* * *

><p>"Addy?" Vanessa peeped her head into her brother's locker room, making sure that he was there. Adam was quietly sitting on the sofa, his mind engrossed at the flickering images of the TV Screen.<p>

"Yes, Nessa?" He casually said, but his eyes never left the screen.

"We need to talk? The blonde Canadian turned his head, but burrowed his brow at the site of the person standing next to her.

"Hello Adam – how bad do you want my sister to forgive you?" Jeff calmly asked. _Let's just hope that he wants it bad. This can lead to a disaster._

* * *

><p>The Big Red Monster sat at his table in the catering area, his mind focused on the pictures the flew past on his phone. Each one seemed brighter and happier and they came in view. Each revealed a couple, both couldn't get their hands off each other. Who would have guessed that this was of a couple who were known to rip each other's heads off? Who would have guessed that this was him and Lita? The time he had spent with her were the best moments in his life, and he hoped that there would be many more. Life with her was absolutely perfect. <em>Let's just hope that it stays this way.<em>

"What are you looking at?" The legend looked up to see that the woman in the pictures had come to life. Lita stood before him, her complexion; her smile could warm up the whole room.

"Just some pictures that we took over the week." Encouraging her to sit down, Kane leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips, while she, in turn, returned the gesture.

"That was one interesting week. But I had fun."

"And you're going to have even more fun, with me!" Both wrestlers looked forward to see that Jeff Hardy happened to be sitting opposite them, with a mischievous glint in his hazel-green eyes.

"Am I now? Since when?" The diva teased.

"Since now. Anyway – Kane has a match against Batista, and I need your help. So let's go."

"But I want to spend time with my boyfriend!" The third member of Team Extreme began to pout. She could sense the urgency in Jeff's body language, but decided to ignore it.

"And I thought that family affairs were more important than spouses, no offence to you Kane." The rainbow haired warrior said, without turning his gaze, just throwing it at his sister instead.

"None taken. Bella, go with Jeff. I need to get ready, anyway. It seems that Jeff needs you more than me." Kane chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, now you go and deal with this family affair." Placing a kiss on forehead, the Brother of Destruction urged his girlfriend to go on.

"Okay – I'll be in your locker room when you're match is over. This won't take long." Stealing a quick, but passionate kiss, the diva got up and tagged along with the Hardy Boy.

"So what is so important that you had to drag me away from my boyfriend?" But Jeff didn't answer, but grabbed her hand, forcing her to walk at his speed.

"Jeffrey? What are you doing?" By now, both had stopped outside a locker room, the door slightly ajar. The younger Hardy Boy took a deep breath and turned to his baby sister.

"Unfortunately, this..." And with that, he pushed the door open, revealing a wide, spacious locker room, and two blonde siblings sitting in the middle of it, on the floor. _Adam and Vanessa. _The Women's champion felt her stomach churn in pain, not seeing the good in what her brother, or Vanessa was doing.

"What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>ME + REVIEWS = ONE HAPPY NATTIEKINS! 3<strong>


	31. Author's Note

**Hello Guys...**

**It's been a while...**

**This is just an author's note, but I feel like I owe you guys an explanation of what has happened and why I haven't updated. **

**School work has been a nightmare, especially as of late. I don't really understand half of what is going on in lessons, and it's hard to cope with all the stress. GCSE's are harder than I thought and my confidence has squashed itself to the size of a pea. **

**Friendships are a killer. I have lost the one friend who I believed was my everything and actually created the inspiration for each individual chapter. Since recent events, I didn't really know what to do with myself. It's kind of sad really, depending on that one person. I learnt my lesson though. **

**Families aren't what they seem to be. There's so much fighting between my parents, and what makes it worse is that my father isn't even here – the fighting has been happening over the PHONE. **

**I don't know what to do with life. I feel like everyone hates me. I really do. **

**I'm not looking for sympathy. Here's what I'm going to;**

**I WILL update. SOON!**

**The rest of the story is going to be AMAZING! And DARK!**

**I won't let you guys down. I PROMISE. **

**I love you guys. If you have any ideas that you'd like to put forward, please do. The more, the merrier. **

**Many thanks, hugs and love, **

**Natalie xxx**


	32. Chapter 30

**Hello. How are you guys? Well...I've updated, and it's not good. Well, I think it isn't. I haven't written in a long time, so bear with me on this. I'm not expecting a lot of you to review since I haven't updated in a while. But it would be nice, so please...REVIEW. Sorry, it's pretty short. **

**Sorry that I was unable to reply to any of your messages, just wasn't in the right place. So let's get this show on the road...**

_Previously on The Fire Still Burns:_

_"Jeffrey? What are you doing?" By now, both had stopped outside a locker room, the door slightly ajar. The younger Hardy Boy took a deep breath and turned to his baby sister._

_"Unfortunately, this..." And with that, he pushed the door open, revealing a wide, spacious locker room, and two blonde siblings sitting in the middle of it, on the floor.__Adam and Vanessa.__The Women's champion felt her stomach churn in pain, not seeing the good in what her brother, or Vanessa was doing._

_"What's going on?"_

Lita felt her heart clench with pain at the blonde man, who was sitting on the floor. Her eyes fixed themselves on his appearance, soon moving to look at Jeff, then back at Adam.

"Hi Amy," The Rated R Superstar shifted uncomfortably in his position, not sure how his former partner would react. Although he had hoped to get this done and dusted, he knew that it would take time; after everything that happened. "Can we talk?"

The diva felt stricken at Edge's words. Did she want to talk to him? To the man who ruined her life, piece by piece? No she didn't. Spinning on her heels, the red-head proceeded to leave, but someone caught her hand. Not wanting to see who had stopped her, Lita forced herself to glance at the floor.

"Li, please?" Jeff pleaded. Turning towards her "brother", Lita could see the desperation in the Charismatic Enigma's hazel eyes. She couldn't ignore that. As a sigh escaped her lips, the diva turned around, finally making eye contact with Vanessa first then Adam.

"Hi Vanessa, long time no see," Lita smiled at the younger blonde, who smiled in return and awkwardly waved. Vanessa could feel the tension between her brother and his ex-girlfriend. It slumped heavy on her shoulders. "What do you want, Adam?"

Rising to his feet, Adam slowly made his way over to the red-head. He didn't want to scare her by rushing towards her. With every step, his heart seemed to beat faster than normal. He could only hope that this would go well.

"Amy, I know that I don't deserve any forgiveness from you. But I just want to tell you how truly sorry I am." Searching for a reaction, Adam continued his speech, hoping to resurrect some sort of relationship that they previously shared.

"I've seen how you and Kane interact. You deserve each other, because you love each other. I can't possibly explain why I hurt you the way I did. We both know that is not who I am. But I can't change what happened, so I'm gladly be punished for it."

"Why don't you tell her what you found out, Addie?" Vanessa nudged her brother, trying to help speed the process.

"Amy, you remember when injured my shoulder? The doctors said that it would take a long time to heal, but I found some pills?" Lita just simply nodded, not sure where this was leading.

"Well, I got those pills illegally. And turns out that one of the side effects was extreme mood swings. Mine just happened to be anger and jealousy." Disbelief clouded the diva's face. _Could it be possible?_

"Even if it was the pills that affected my mood, I still had no right to hurt you like that. And I'm really, really sorry. Not only am I asking for forgiveness, I'm begging for forgiveness. I'd do anything to just be in your good graces again. I just want to be friends, like we were before we started dating. Do I still have a chance?"

The women's champion's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, shocked upon the emotion filled in his words. He wasn't angry, he wasn't vicious. He was Adam Copeland. The man she fell in love with. Or so she thought.

Her glances fleeted from all three other occupants of the room. She just didn't know whether to run away, or face the fact that Adam was actually changing. Back into himself. Yes, she was scared. She had every reason to be scared, this man ruined her. But something in here heart was stopping her from allowing the venom she felt spread out evenly, She couldn't hate him; not anymore.

"Adam, I couldn't possibly forget what you did to me. You hurt me, physically and emotionally. How am I supposed to recover from that?" The Canadian slumped his head towards the floor, his eyes skimming the floor underneath. Soon, he felt a warm presence on his shoulder. Compelling himself to look at the owner of this presence, his eyes suddenly locked with those of a female. And it wasn't his sister's.

Lita stared at him long and hard. Adam reciprocated her expression, wondering what she was thinking.

"I forgive you Adam." Such words that slipped out of the diva's mouth propelled the former champion to take a step backwards in bafflement.

"What?!" Lita smiled a genuine smile that Adam hadn't seen in a while, certainly not in his company.

"I said that I forgive you. I don't really think that we can be friends straight away, but we can start as acquaintances." Shortly, Adam produced his own smile, not believing what was happening. Looking at Jeff and Vanessa, he was just in time to witness them high-fiving each other, and laughing.

"Yes! It worked!" Jeff shouted with glee. Vanessa laughed loudly at the wrestler's excitement.

"Well, this has been eventful but I have to go. Got to meet up with my boyfriend." Lita giggled at the thought.

"Yeah, sure. See you soon, acquaintance." Adam replied, lifting his hand towards the diva, hoping that she'd accept his gesture, which she did.

"Yeah, see you soon." Walking out of the locker room, Lita began on her conquest of searching for Kane, yet she didn't have to look very far. Before she knew it, her body collided with a hard, toned chest. Looking up, she smiled at the man before her, but when he didn't return it, it quickly faded.

"Kane, what's wr-"

"How could you?!" Stepping back, the champion sensed the anger that laced the words that her boyfriend said.

"What are you talking about?" Kane raised an eyebrow, whilst trying to suppress the emotions that were boiling inside his gut.

"I heard you. I heard everything. You forgave him!" After everything you went through. After everything he did to you, to us! How could you do that?!" Lita was taken aback by his words.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to hold a grudge that long. I mean, it's Adam, I can't hate him forever."

"But you could hate me. You did for a while, longer in fact." Stunned into silence, the diva felt her heart stop. Hearing those words emotionally ripped through her. She understood where he was going with this.

"Kane -"

"No, save it. I'll see you back at the hotel." And with that, the Big Red Monster stormed out of the hallway. The extreme diva looked ahead, watching him leave, tears streaming her face. _What have I done?_


	33. Chapter 31

**Author's note: Hello. Just a quick update. Got lots of exams but summer will be here soon. I intend to finish this story. I will not abandon it. I initially was going to, I'll be honest...but I feel like it does have some sort of potential right? So here's just a small chapter, nothing good (well I personally think so.) Enjoy...**

**Natalie xxx**

_Previously, on "The Fire Still Burns":_

_"I heard you. I heard everything. You forgave him!" After everything you went through. After everything he did to you, to us! How could you do that?!" Lita was taken aback by his words._

_"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to hold a grudge that long. I mean, it's Adam, I can't hate him forever."_

_"But you could hate me. You did for a while, longer in fact." Stunned into silence, the diva felt her heart stop. Hearing those words emotionally ripped through her. She understood where he was going with this._

_"Kane -"_

_"No, save it. I'll see you back at the hotel." And with that, the Big Red Monster stormed out of the hallway. The extreme diva looked ahead, watching him leave, tears streaming her face.___**What have I done?**__

* * *

><p>Black dilated pupils scanned the now empty hallway. No one besides her was there. He wasn't there. Yet his exclamations of hurt and antagonism burned in her eardrums. Panging, drumming, and screeching. The guilt that she felt overwhelmed her entire body, almost making her knees quake. It was too much. Swarmed in negativity, and the painful idea of losing a serious loved one, the feisty women's champion did not hear the door behind her swivel open, nor did she hear the person lingering in the door frame call out her name. Colourful inked arms wrapped around her, enveloping her shaking body into a soft embrace. But Lita didn't respond, she couldn't, her body would not let her.<p>

"Li?" Jeff finally whispered. And just like that, she was able to move, despite the twinge in her gut. The youngest Hardy brother slowly lifted her right hand towards her face, cupping it tenderly. Using his thumb, he laundered away the black tears that were beginning to stain her face. Only then did she realise that she was crying.

"Jeff? What have I done? I betrayed him, I betrayed the man I that I love!" The diva sobbed into her friend's shoulder, having just come to conclusion explaining what had previously occurred.

"Shhhh, it's okay. He's just angry at what he saw. He'll soon realise his mistake and how this will be better for both of you. You'll be able to move on." Lita released her head from the comfort of the male wrestler's shoulder blade. Red rimmed hazel orbs stared into sincere hazelnut replicas, an expression of grief clouded upon the diva's flushed face.

"Will we?"

* * *

><p>Kane slammed his way through every door that stood in his way. He could not explain the intensity of the burning sensation that was eating away at his central core. <em>Fury, Resentment, Betrayal. <em>With each bang released from the execution of each door, the Big Red Demon let out his frustration. He could not understand. How was he supposed to? His girlfriend, his _Bella,_ had just made up with the monster who almost tried to kill her. He heard everything. Seeing it all would have just enraged him further. He would not be able to handle it, and that was an understatement.

The car park resembled the image of an eerie, abandoned graveyard, with cars standing in for tombstones. _Creepy._ Nonetheless, Kane walked to his car, each footstep becoming louder and louder. Once he got into the black Mercedes, the veteran wrestler thumped his head forward, making contact with the hard steering wheel. _What's going to happen now? _Contemplating on his thoughts, a shrill ring could be heard from the depths of his trouser pocket. Reaching for it, he lifted the invention to his eye view, his brow furrowed with confusion, happiness – but the anger still lingered. Ignoring the call, Kane threw his phone behind him, watching it land on the cushioned leather seating at the back through his rear view mirror. He couldn't. Not yet.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Erm...I don't want to bother you...but I think that we really need to talk. I'll see you back at the hotel room". With that, Lita ended her voicemail, hoping for the best results. She knew that he wouldn't answer her call but a girl can dream. That's what she was prone to doing anyway. All the time.<p>

She had called him more than once, six to be in fact. Her brain throbbed with the same notion; _why isn't he picking up?_ It seemed petty, almost childish to ignore her. Except the redhead knew exactly why he was disregarding her, and if she crawled into his skin, put on those big shoes of his and walked around – she would probably act the same way. _It still hurts. We were doing so well. _

With her duffel bag hanging from the tip of her shoulder, Lita made her way to the diva's locker room, searching for a petite blonde diva. All she needed was a little girl time to calm her nerves. _Then I can go and sort this mess out. _Before she even made it to the locker room, Trish came out of nowhere, giggling excessively.

"Li, you won't believe what Matt and I did! We replaced all the skittles in that little container Jeff brought today with M&Ms! He's going to go absolutely craz-," Trish stopped herself abruptly after looking into the swollen red rimmed eyes of her best friend. "What happened, honey? Are you okay? What did that Big Red Bastard do!?"

In turn, Lita let out a small chuckle at the diva's fierceness and attempted joke using alliteration.

"Erm, Kane and I had a fight." Trish understood how serious it must have been and in turn gave her best friend a reassuring hug. Smiling, she grabbed her hand and began dragging her into the diva's locker room. Soon she was dragging her out and down the hallway, towards the exit, with her rucksack in tow.

"Looks like we're going out for ice cream, my treat!" The redhead gave a genuine grin in the direction of the woman who was grabbing her, her grip rather strong. But Lita didn't mind. _This is why I love you Trish Stratus._

* * *

><p>"She made up with him. She made up with Edge." Venom laced itself with each word Kane said. Pacing across the well decorated hotel room, it seemed that with each pace, a new indent bore into the floor.<p>

"What's wrong with that?" That was when the pacing stopped. The Big Red Monster sent his plastered glare towards the source of the voice, his eyes full of rage and confusion.

"_What's wrong with that?_"Kane chuckled, the low base of his voice filled up the surrounding air. "You can't be serious Mark?"

The Undertaker shifted in his chair his arms crossed loosely, his thoughts chewing over what he just voiced. Slowly, his mouth quivered into a small grin.

"Oh, but I am."

The younger brother of destruction inhaled quickly, his eyes squinting and his chest swelling. Mark, seeing that his brother was beginning to reach his mental and destructive state, started the list his reasons.

"Just hear me out. The girl suffered a lot through the stupid Canadian, right?" Kane nodded.

"And she, in a way, suffered a lot with you too." Kane's breath hitched, the memories of the past taunting him. But he still nodded.

"So if she can make up with you, why can't she make up with him?" After the revelation came though the room encased itself with silence. They were both thinking. Mark on how his brother may have gotten a little jealous at the new found reunion between his former wife and violent ex lover. Kane on what retort he could make to still have control over his feelings. Yet there was none. Nothing.

The Big Red Machine stomped towards the window that lied on his right, facing the picture of a sleepless city. All he wanted to do was protect her. He couldn't lose her again, and certainly not to him.

"I don't know. I just...I don't think that she knows what she's doing. He's dangerous," he sighed. Mark stayed where he sat, his concluding point in the argument becoming clearer and clearer.

"So are you."

* * *

><p><em>He isn't here. <em>Lita shuffled into the room, her brow wrinkling itself. The bed looked untouched, completely made. There was no sound of a shower running. There was no sound at all. Casually, she threw her duffel bag at the chair that stood in front of the dresser near the king size bed. Allowing her body to drop on to the cosy mass of bedding, her thoughts turned to her conversation with Trish...

"_You made up with Adam!" Trish yelled, her hand latching to a rather large sized spoon that was decorated with a rainbow assortment of ice cream. The red head remained sullen, continuously attacking the dairy product in front of her, taking as many mouthfuls as possible. The blonde woman, seeing this, decided to take a different approach. _

"_Okay, I am not judging you. It would be awkward for you during work. Bischoff may force you to team up, not to mention that you practically see him 24/7. So making up would be the best decision for the benefit of everyone else. I just want to know...why?" Lita abruptly stopped devouring her dessert, staring back at her friend's concerned expression. Swallowing the lump of ice cream in her mouth, she began to speak. _

"_I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do. I don't want to hold a grudge. And I know that's exactly what I should do, what he did to me was unexplainable," The Diva unconsciously begin to drum her fingers against the table that was separating both girls. _

"_But I just felt like in order for him to move on and get some help, he needed me to end the pain. He needed me to forgive him, so that he could forgive himself. If that's what it's going to take for him to get fixed, then by all means, I'd do it again."_

_The former women's champion gazed at her troubled friend. The girl had been through a lot. She didn't need to lose her boyfriend over an argument that could easily be fixed. _

"_Then tell Kane that's how you feel."_

The moment Kane would come through the door that stood north east of her bed, she would tell him. Grabbing her phone to check the time, Lita was shocked to see that it was past 1:30am. Rapidly, she pressed the speed dial button and brought the phone to her ear. After 12 rings she knew that her boyfriend wasn't going to answer at all. Cutting off, she flicked through her phone book searching for a certain someone. Listening to 3 short rings, she got the person that she wanted.

"Mark! I'm sorry for calling at this time, but have you seen Kane? Really? So he went round for a drive? But it's so lat- oh okay. Erm...if you see him, can you tell him that I called. I'm getting worried. Okay, thank you." Heaving a sigh, the diva rolled off her bed, so that she could reach for the TV remote. _The fight was over 3 hours ago. Where could he be? _She was not going to sleep. She was going to wait for him. Even if the fatigue took over.

* * *

><p>1:45am<p>

* * *

><p>2:04am<p>

* * *

><p>2:13am<p>

* * *

><p>2:30 am<p>

He was getting tired. Driving around at 2:30am seemed like a reckless idea for someone who had to be up by 7am for a flight to the next event. But of course, he was reckless. Reckless was his middle name.

He needed to get back to that hotel. _Lita must be worried sick. Why wouldn't she be, she's left so many voicemails. _Upon seeing a red traffic light, he drove his car to a halt, putting the vehicle in gear. There weren't that many cars out and about on the road, though he wasn't surprised. Looking at the outside mirror, he seemed to catch a glint, winking at him. The winking began to increase hysterically, as if it was telling him to move, to get out. That was the signal, but it did not register in time as suddenly the black Mercedes lurched forward forcefully, tumbling over itself on its own accord. It felt like he was being squashed in his own car, indentions being made were hitting him every second, until the effect finally subsided. Horns blared and lights coincidentally flashed. Kane could hear dozens of voices, not sure which one was trying to talk to him, if that was their purpose. He couldn't think straight, his body aching extremely, but his mind channeled to one word, and one word only. _Lita._

* * *

><p>2:34am<p>

* * *

><p>2:49am<p>

* * *

><p>3:02am<p>

* * *

><p>3:15am<p>

It was ringing. Her phone was ringing. Snatching it from the night stand, with hope sitting gaily in the pit of her stomach, Lita answered it swiftly. _It's got to be him. It's just got to be him. _

"Hello."

"Maam, are you Amy Dumas?" Confused, but curious, the diva nodded vigorously, as if the person calling could somehow see her.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" The caller took a deep breath; he hated delivering news like this. It wasn't right.

"Miss Dumas, we have a serious situation. We have a Kane Callaway over here. He's been in a car crash...and it's not looking good."


	34. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's read this story and who still likes it. I have…err…well, sorted myself out. A lot of stuff had happened, and I ended up in the deep end a little. But I came through, saw the light and what I needed to do…so I'm starting afresh. It's good to be back .**

**BTW - It's a short filler. Need to gradually make my way through this.**

**Also, I need to ask a question about my style of writing? I keep on forgetting that I am writing about Americans, and the English/London vocabulary keeps on invading its way into my paragraphs XP. Do you guys like this? Clearly, it's an odd mix, and I can change it up. **

**Also, feel free to throw ideas at me, because I am still following the original storyline that I conjured up in my mind. But after reading all the stuff that I have written so far, not a big fan myself. But then again, who actually likes what they've managed to create. **

**Kane Jacobs? Or Kane Calaway? (Not using Glenn as his first name because I feel like** **that the concept of a man with one single persona, that is dark, eruptive and enigmatic sounds more appealing than the actual man behind the mask.)**

**And would it do good to get a Beta Reader? Are they just like spell checkers?**

**Lots of love, kisses and hugs, **

**Natalie xxx 3**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on "The Fire Still Burns":<em>

"_Ma'am, are you Amy Dumas?" Confused but curious, the diva nodded vigorously, as if the person calling could somehow see her. _

"_Yes. Is something wrong?" The caller took a deep breath; he hated delivering news like this. It wasn't right. _

"_Miss Dumas, we have a serious situation. We have a Kane Calaway over here. He's been in a car crash…and it's not looking good."_

* * *

><p>There, in the middle of an intersection, laid a heap of crushed, black scrap metal. Once, a full bred Mercedes, now the first place prize for a junk yard. Below, towards the front, was a man who appeared all broken and battered, as if the car had chewed him up and spat him out.<p>

Frantically, paramedics surrounded Kane, tending to his staggering injuries. He seemed stable, his dissimilar eyes blinking now and then. Yet, one could never know with a situation as dire as this. And with this, fate agreed.

"He's gone into shock!"

* * *

><p>Mark Calaway sat down in the corner of an old, western themed bar, and slunk with a beer in one hand and an old Nokia sitting in the other. Only God, yes only God, knew how much pain and worry shook in his gut, regarding his younger, and delusional brother.<p>

The Undertaker felt queasy at the idea of Kane getting in to any sort of trouble, bearing in mind that the previous inquisition between them both, did not bode well with the Big Red Monster. _I hoped that I knocked some sense into him. Maybe that drive even did him some kind of good. _

The bar started to fill immensely as the night dragged by, with a lot of the drunkards huddled around the TV hanging from a small banister above the main bar. _Probably some football game. Might go check it out. _

Blatant curiosity blinded the dead man's mind, the screen of the TV becoming clearer with each step. _Huh, breaking news. Wonder what's happened now? _The TV, now in full view, showcased a small and rather attractive brunette, jabbering on about some sort of accident on the highway.

"People crossing the intersection, just off fourth street may get the shock of their lives at the sight that has suddenly unravelled. A passenger of a Black Mercedes 2003 SL500 -"

Mark's ears pricked up like a Doberman listening for his master. His pain and worry turned into brutal stabbing sensations of shock and anguish.

_Mercedes._

_ SL500. _

_Black. _

_Kane. _

"- has been caught in ruthless hit and run. Paramedics have managed to put the single passenger into a stable condition, after his body went into shock. If anyone has any information on what they may have seen, please contact the following number that is now appearing on your screens."

Reaching for his wallet, 'Taker threw whatever cash he could grab at the bartender, and hustled his way out of the jam packed bar. He needed to locate the whereabouts of the closest hospital, and fast. _My brother, always the one for drama._

* * *

><p>Dark figures, illuminated with fluorescent, dark green uniform scampered across the tarmac road of the hospital parking lot, soon, to be met with smooth, cut marble floors. Each paramedic focused on one goal, with some hands clinched around various equipment, the others fastened on to the gurney that stood in-between them.<p>

Although all felt a grasp of hope, what with Kane responding well to their rash treatment, all also knew that there was a great feeling of doom, purged within them. Neither knew whether he would one of the lucky ones to make it.

As they blurred from the main view of the entrance, many looked on. In the midst of the mournful onlookers, stood a shady, looming figure; his wafting shadow, gracing the walls with an eerie manifestation. Making his way to the reception desk, eyes lingered on the corridor that the Big Red Monster recently was rushed through. Sluggishly, his tight lips tugged at its corners, a trivial, yet sinister grin forming, despite the situation at hand.

"Excuse Ma'am, but was a call made for the casualty who just passed through?" Looking at the woman before him, he knew that there was no doubt that his question would be answered. The receptionist clearly had just started her working life, her face vibrating the words "young", "naïve" and "immature" all over her. He could get the information that he wanted, no effort needed.

Looking up, the mousy brown haired girl smiled tastefully at the man before her.

"Yes Sir, a call is being made to someone on his speed dial, right this minute. A woman picked up, his girlfriend I think." The man's grin turned to that of a smirk. Oh, he definitely got what he wanted. His plan was spurring together right in front of him. He need them to be close, in order to break them apart. Emotionally, Mentally, and Physically.

"I am sorry Sir, did you know him?" Breaking his moment of intense imagination, he briskly shook his head. Turning sharply on his heels, the figure began to descend across the reception, out of the hospital itself. With his eyes fixated on the ever growing darkness of the night sky, his thoughts all channelled into one. _No. Not any more._

* * *

><p><em>Kane.<em>

_Car crash. _

_Not looking good. _

A cauldron of words and sentences, all bubbled in the young diva's mind. Feelings of panic, shock and anxiety, spewing erratically in every direction of her cortex. Her legs began to sense the feeling of numbness, her body beginning to paralyse in fear. _This can't be happening. _

"Ma'am! Can you hear me? "Are you still on the line?"

And with that, Lita came back to her senses. Scrambling out of the hotel bed, phone in hand, she paced around the room. Slipping her shoes, and looking for her bag, the red head listened as the paramedic went on, explaining her boyfriend's condition. _Two broken ribs, minor stress fractures in his left arm, internal bleeding and a possible collapsed lung. _

"He's in the operating theatre at the moment, so the next few hours will be crucial". _If he makes it out – not if I can help it". _

Despite being adorned in pyjama bottoms and an "I love Kermit the Frog" tank top, Lita run out of her dingy hotel room at full speed, ending her conversation with the messenger and calling a cab service. Time quickly followed suit, as she soon found herself on a highway in a black cab, with the night looking darker than usual.

Sinking her body into the cushion seat, the diva's champion sobbed into her clasped hands, positioned in a praying manner, her lips moving, chanting. _God, you took my baby before, and that left a hole in my heart. I don't want that hole to get any bigger, so, please, don't take Kane too. _


End file.
